RWBY reads the SCP Foundation Mythos
by DanialArceus
Summary: The girls of Team RWBY gets a weird package that Blake ordered online, and in that package was a disc. Said disc contained an AI and the entire SCP database. How will the girls react to learning about the weirdest anomalies that the Foundation contains ? Contains the shipping Black Sun and SunShine ( Jaune x Pyrrha x Yang ) Now on Wattpad by danial1397 (Also me).
1. SCP-049 Entry (No Audio Log)

**So, this has been on my mind for quite a bit and finally gets written down. However, this will receive fewer updates than normal since I don't have enough time for this at the moment.**

**This will be a reading about the SCP universe, which is by far one of the more interesting universes ever created.**

* * *

_Knock Knock._

" Huh, who's that ?" Yang asked no one in particular. She had a luscious blonde hair, which was the joy of her life. " Are any of you expecting someone ?" She looked teasingly at Weiss and Blake.

" No Yang, we haven't called for anyone." Blake replied. Her bow twitched, showing both her curiosity and the fact that she hid her cat ears under that. She was what many would call a Faunus, more specifically, a black cat faunus.

" Well, it can't be no one." Weiss added. She had a scar under her left eye, which was often unnoticed as her hair would gather the most attention, as it was unnaturally white.

" Well, we can't keep them waiting for long." The leader of the group, Ruby said. Ruby was the youngest of them all. While Yang, Weiss and Blake were seventeen, Ruby was only fifteen when she got admitted to Beacon Academy.

She was Yang's half-sister, since when Yang's mom, Raven left their dad, Taiyang, it was Summer, Ruby's mother, who stayed with the heartbroken man and eventually they fell in love. Sadly, she went MIA during a Grimm Extermination mission and they have been raised by their now-single father ever since.

The young leader walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see a packed box sitting right there. " What's this ?" She asked as she brought the box in to the room.

" Finally, it arrived." Blake said as she took the box from Ruby's hand.

" What's in the box ?" Yang asked.

" I saw this unmarked disc online, and bought it." She said.

" And why did you do that ?" Weiss asked. She had been told by her sister several time to be smart whenever she bought things online.

" Well, it is supposed to be a secret database on unknown beings." The faunus explained, " Well, I don't actually believe in them, but even then, it has to be good if they are making an entire database full of them."

" That's true." Weiss said, " Well, you can use my laptop for that."

Blake nodded as she went to the heiress' laptop, which was one of the unreleased versions of the industry. She inserted the disc and waited.

Soon the laptop read the information from the disc and an icon appeared on the screen which she clicked.  
" Welcome to the SCP Foundation database." A female robotic voice said, shocking all of them.

" Um, what's that ?" Ruby asked, curious.

Suddenly the voice became a bit serious, **" Operating clandestine and worldwide, the Foundation operates beyond jurisdiction, empowered and entrusted by every major national government with the task of containing anomalous objects, entities, and phenomena. These anomalies pose a significant threat to global security by threatening either physical or psychological harm."**

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that. If these anomalies were so threatening to the entire world, why hadn't the world heard about them. And more so, why was the Foundation kept a secret.

" Hey, um, what's an anomaly ?" Ruby asked, prompting Weiss to smack her head, not believing how naive their leader was.

It was Blake who explained, " Ruby, an anomaly is something that isn't normal, like finding a raisin in a cookie."

Ruby made a face as she remembered the times when she found the offending fruit in a perfectly good cookie.

"**The Foundation operates to maintain normalcy, so that the worldwide civilian population can live and go on with their daily lives without fear, mistrust, or doubt in their personal beliefs, and to maintain human independence from extraterrestrial, extradimensional, and other extranormal influence.**"

" That's understandable." Weiss said to herself.

" Wait, wouldn't it be wise to, you know, tell the world about the anomalies ?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head. " No, you don't understand." She started, " It's like this. If the world learns of an extremely strong Grimm that no one could beat, so riots would spread."

Yang nodded her head in understanding.

" What does SCP stand for anyways ?" Ruby asked.

The voice suddenly proclaimed, " Secure. Contain. Protect."

Everybody hushed. " Is she listening to us ?"

" Yes I am." The voice said. " Having the designation Juniper-009, my function is to inform a few selected individuals from different dimensions."

" Dimensions ?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow, not believing it.

" Yes Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, this disc doesn't originate from your home dimension, rather it originates from Earth." Juniper said.

" Earth ?" Ruby asked, " Isn't that a mythical place told in stories ?"

A face formed on the screen of a woman. They could tell that it was artificial as the face was made up of codes. The face shook her head. " No Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xio Long, Earth is as real as the world around you. After all, all myths are based on events that happened."

Blake sat down on to one of the bed and asked, " And you say that they are contained, right ?" Juniper nodded, " Well how ?"

" The Foundation has decided on having four class to the anomaly to decide how to contain it. Safe. Euclid. Keter. Thaumiel." Juniper explained.

" And how are they, y'know, classified ?" Yang asked.

" A simple Locked Box test is used.

If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and nothing bad will happen, then it's probably **Safe**.

If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and you're not entirely sure what will happen, then it's probably **Euclid**.

If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and it easily escapes, then it's probably **Keter**.

If it is the box, then it's probably **Thaumiel**."

Ruby snorted at the analogy used.

" We also have a fifth official class, the **Neutralized**. Neutralized SCPs are anomalies that are no longer anomalous, either through having been intentionally or accidentally destroyed, or disabled." Juniper said.

She paused and welcomed them again. " Welcome to the SCP Foundation database. Would you like to read any files available ?" She asked.

" How many entries are there ?" Weiss asked.

" Not counting the anomalies yet to be classified, the Foundation has 4999 entries."

Ruby gulped at that. Whoever the Foundation members were, they were extremely smart to create entries for all of them.

" Which one do you recommend, Juniper ?" Blake asked.

" Yes Blake Belladonna. One function of mine is to make the viewers read the first few entries to understand how dangerous the anomalies can be. However, please do not misunderstand that all anomalies are a threat to humanity." Juniper said. " The first SCP you can read about is SCP-O49."

" Cool." Yang said. " So, are we going to have to read it, or.. ?" She asked.

" Do not fret, Yang Xio Long, the database comes with a Text-to-Speech function. So gather popped corn or any other nourishment you would prefer."

Soon, every member of team had gathered, and to their surprise, Juniper had somehow formed a huge television on one of the walls of the room. " How'd that happen ?" Yang asked.

Juniper replied, " For your viewing pleasure, I upgraded the room to have a television."

RWBY sat down on the bed that was in front of the television. " Please be noted that if at any point you feel like taking a break, please inform me as some of the entries in the database is disturbing."

" That's fine, we face Grimms on daily bases." Yang said. " There's nothing that can disturb us."

There was a pause, after which Juniper said, " Suit yourself." Soon, the first entry popped up. They could see the first image, which happened to be a face, wearing what seemed to be a mask. The face was also covered with a black hood.

" Wow, that's creepy." Ruby commented as she munched on some cookies.

" That's true." Yang agreed. " Wonder why does it wear a mask ?"

**Item #: SCP-049**

**Object Class: Euclid**

" So it is a Euclid type." Blake said, remembering the containment classes the Foundation had for the anomalies.

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-049 is contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-02 at Site-19. SCP-049 must be sedated before any attempts to transport it.**

" Must be super strong if they need to sedate it." Weiss hummed.

" Hey Weiss, why don't the Hunters use sedatives to transport the Grimms." Ruby asked.

" Ruby, the thing is that no matter how strong of a sedative we use, there has been no observed effects on the Grimms." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded at that.

**During transport, SCP-049 must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness (including a locking collar and extension restraints) and monitored by no fewer than two armed guards.**

Blake frowned at the Harness used to restrain the anomaly, It reminded her of the time when Faunus were treated like second-hand citizens.

" Isn't it a bit wrong ?"She asked Juniper, making the AI shake her head.

" No, it is not at all. You will understand why we have to take such extreme precautions." She replied.

Blake frowned at that but agreed to listen to the information.

**While SCP-049 is generally cooperative with most Foundation personnel,**

" That's nice." Ruby said, happy that the anomaly is nice to the people around it.

**outbursts or sudden changes in behaviour are to be met with elevated force. Under no circumstances should any personnel come into direct contact with SCP-049 during these outbursts.**

Ruby's smile turned into a frown as she learned about the aggressiveness of SCP-049.

" Wait, wait, wait, hey Juniper." Yang called.

" What is it that you want, Yang Xio Long ?" Juniper asked as her face became visible on the screen.

" Well, firstly, call me Yang, and second, does it have a name ?" She asked the AI.

" Yes, it has been called the Plague Doctor by the Guards that monitor it, though the D-Class only know it as SCP-049." Juniper replied.

" D-Class ?" Blake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Juniper became silent, " Moving on."

**In the event SCP-049 becomes aggressive, the application of lavender (L. multifida) has been shown to produce a calming effect on the entity. Once calmed, SCP-049 generally becomes compliant, and will return to containment with little resistance.**

" So, we better stock up on lavender if we come across the Plague Doctor." Ruby said.

" Ruby, the Plague Doctor doesn't exist in our universe." Weiss told the red themed huntress.

" But isn't that what anomalies are ?" She questioned the Schnee, who paused as she attempted to answer that question.

**In order to facilitate the ongoing containment of SCP-049, the entity is to be provided with the corpse of a recently deceased animal (typically a bovine or other large mammal) once every two weeks for study.**

Both Yang and Ruby gasped at that. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the sisters. " It isn't that uncommon for small animals to be used for testing." She said.

"But it doesn't mean it's right." Ruby cried out. " What if it was Zwei ?"

Weiss paused at that. She had really loved the small dog that belonged to the sisters.

" Its wrong that they do that." Blake said. Being part cat, she felt as if the Plague Doctor was given corpses of Faunus to experiment on.

**Corpses that become instances of SCP-049-2 are to be removed from SCP-049's containment cell and incinerated.**

" SCP-049-2 ?" Ruby raised an eye at that. " You mean that there's more than one Plague Doctor ?" She asked, raising her voice.

Juniper came on again. "No Ruby, there is only one SCP-049." She answered.

" Then why does it say 049-2 ?" She asked.

Juniper sighed again. " All shall be revealed. Please have patience."

Ruby frowned at that. " Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'll like it."

**SCP-049 is no longer permitted to interact with human subjects, and requests for human subjects are to be denied.**

" It wants HUMAN SUBJECTS ?" Weiss asked, shocked at that.

" Now you get angry." Blake asked Weiss. It was had a rough history since they teamed up. Weiss disliked the Faunus, which stemmed from the fact that the White Fang, a terrorist group consisting of radical faunus, had targeted the Schnee Dust Company from time to time. And Blake hid her status as a Faunus to prevent being judged by some. Though they did overcame this initially, becoming even better friends, they still had some disagreements.

" H-hey !" Weiss protested.

" Do not fret, Ms. Blake, Ms. Weiss," Juniper interjected, " There has been no instances on the existence of the species classified as Faunus on Earth."

Blake looked shocked at that. "T-there's no Faunus ?" She asked.

" No there are none." Juniper said, making Blake feel weird.

Yang saw how her friend and teammate was feeling and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, " Hey, at least you are here with us." She said.

" Yeah, and that's what matters the most." Their team leader said.  
" I agree." Weiss agreed with them.

Blake smiled at them. " Thanks." She said.

**Temporary Containment Procedure Update: (See Addendum 049.3) Per Containment Committee Order 049.S19.17.1, SCP-049 is no longer permitted to interact directly with any members of Foundation staff, nor is it to be provided with any additional corpses to be used in its surgeries.**

"That's comforting to hear." Ruby said, happy that no more animals would be given to the Doctor.

**This order shall persist indefinitely, until such time a consensus regarding the ongoing containment of SCP-049 can be reached.**

" Wait, the current containment isn't final ?" Weiss asked.

" No it isn't." Juniper replied, " There have been few cases of containment breaches, which gave SCP-049 the opportunity to attack few members of the Foundation, turning them into SCP-049-2."

" So why hasn't it been, you know, put down ?" Yang asked.

" The SCP claims to know a cure to a disease, and the Foundation has decided on keeping it alive until the cure is achieved from it." Juniper said.

The group nodded at that.

**Description: SCP-049 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor.**

"Yeah, why do they call it the Plague Doctor ?" Yang asked.

" During the medieval times, there was a break of the Bubonic Plague, and many doctors during that time wore that type of mask to prevent any airborne diseases."

**While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. X-rays indicate that despite this, SCP-049 does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer.**

" It's suit morphed with it ?" Weiss questioned, shocked.

" Maybe if we stayed for too long in one suit, we might bond with it as well." Yang joked.

" That might save on cleaning." Ruby laughed.

**SCP-049 is capable of speech in a variety of languages, though tends to prefer English or medieval French.**

" English ? French ?" Blake wondered.

" On Earth, there are roughly 6,500 spoken languages, however about 2,000 of these have fewer than 1,000 speakers." Juniper explained. "Of them, English and French are two of them."

" Wow.." Weiss muttered. Remnant only had one unified language, out of which a few accents had formed. To learn that an entire world had 6,500 languages and functioned normally was amazing.

**While SCP-049 is generally cordial and cooperative with Foundation staff, it can become especially irritated or at times outright aggressive if it feels that it is in the presence of what it calls the "Pestilence".**

" The ' Pestilence' ?" Ruby questioned.

" At the moment, we have not yet identified what the Pestilence SCP-049 calls." Juniper said. " However, we had several theories on what it can be."

" Can we ask of them ?" Blake asked.

" Yes, one of the most prominent theories is that the Pestilence is the Bubonic Plague." Juniper said.

" Why is it trying to find a cure ?" Ruby asked.

" The Bubonic Plague, or the Black Death occurred during 1347 to 1351 and had killed an estimate of 75 to 200 million people." Juniper stated, shocking the team.

" That many people died." Ruby whispered, shocked at the large number of death.

Weiss noticed their team leader feeling sad, so she comforted her by giving her some more cookies.

**Although the exact nature of this Pestilence is currently unknown to Foundation researchers, it does seem to be an issue of immense concern to SCP-049.**

**SCP-049 will become hostile with individuals it sees as being affected by the Pestilence, often having to be restrained should it encounter such. If left unchecked, SCP-049 will generally attempt to kill any such individual; SCP-049 is capable of causing all biological functions of an organism to cease through direct skin contact.**

Everyone paled at that. The Plague Doctor could kill through skin contact. Now that was horrifying. " While that might be scary, it'd be pretty cool to defeat Grimm with a single attack." Ruby said.

Yang snorted at that. " Yeah, that'd be pretty cool. We'd be called the One Attack Team or something." She joked.

" Only you Yang, only you." Weiss said with a shake of her head.

**How this occurs is currently unknown,**

" I suppose that's a good thing that they don't know how that occurs." Blake said.

Yang and Ruby looked at her. " Wouldn't that be a good thing if we learn how to defeat Grimm by just touching them ?"Ruby asked.

Weiss explained, " Ruby, if the method gets out on how to do what the Plague Doctor does, then everyone would know, even the bad guys." She said, making Ruby nod her head. The daughter of Summer Rose had a sort of rivalry with Roman Torchwik, and she would really hate it if he got that ability.

**and autopsies of SCP-049's victims have invariably been inconclusive. SCP-049 has expressed frustration or remorse after these killings, indicating that they have done little to kill "The Pestilence",**

" I mean, then again, if they're not alive any more, they don't have the Pestilence, or whatever it is." Yang mused jokingly, making the three look at her. " Too far ?" She asked.

" Too far." Everyone agreed.

**though will usually seek to then perform a crude surgery on the corpse using the implements contained within a black doctor's bag it carries on its person at all times.**

" So, how big is the bag ?" Blake asked.

Juniper showed a full body image of the SCP, making Yang laugh, " Ha, he's got a fanny pack."

" While that may be the case, the bag has exhibited magic satchel like properties, being able to contain everything SCP-049 requires within it." Juniper explained, making the team day dream of having a never-ending shopping bag.

**While these surgeries are not always "successful", they often result in the creation of instances of SCP-049-2.**

" We'd like to know more about these 049-2." Ruby said, squinting her eyes slightly.

" If you would wait, the information will surely come." Juniper reimpranded Ruby.

"Ah, sorry." The girl said as she laughed off her restlessness.

**SCP-049-2 instances are reanimated corpses that have been operated on by SCP-049.**

" So basically a zombie." Weiss said, making Juniper nod her head.

" A correct observation, Ms. Schnee." The AI complimented her.

" Um, please call me Weiss." She asked of the AI.

" Of course." Juniper said.

**These instances do not seem to retain any of their prior memories or mental functions, having only basic motor skills and response mechanisms. While these instances are generally inactive, moving very little and in a generally ambulatory fashion, they can become extremely aggressive if provoked, or if directed to by SCP-049.**

" A sort of hive mind function." Blake said, her eyes widening.

" I'm sorry, a what ?" Yang asked. She had heard the term in the passing, but never really understood it.

" A hive mind can be described as several being functioning using a singular brain. The brain is usually found in the hive mother of the group." Blake explained, making the blonde Brawler nod her head in understanding.

**SCP-049-2 instances express active biological functions, though these are vastly different from currently understood human physiology. Despite these alterations, SCP-049 often remarks that the subjects have been "cured".**

" Of course it would say that." Weiss huffed at that. " Since it killed them."

" That may be true, but according to the Plague Doctor, it is only helping them." Blake said, " And it might be wrong, but in its mind, it is saving them." She lowered her head as she said that, as she remembered her time in the White Fang and also the time she defended them, not knowing that they were damaging the reputation the Faunus had among the humans.

**Addendum 049.1: Discovery**

" Huh, that's interesting." Yang said.

**SCP-049 was discovered during the investigation of a series of unknown disappearances in the town of Montauban in southern France.**

" France ?" Weiss asked.

" France is one of the 195 countries that exist on Earth. Each country is place within one of the seven continents that are on Earth." Juniper explained. " They are Asia, Africa, Europe, North America, South America and Australia."

" In which one does France exist." She asked.

" France is found in Europe." Juniper said.

**During a raid on a local home, investigators found several instances of SCP-049-2, as well as SCP-049. While law enforcement personnel engaged the hostile 049-2 instances, SCP-049 was noted as watching the engagement and taking notes in its journal.**

" Like researcher." Blake commented.

**After all of the 049-2 instances were dispatched, SCP-049 willingly entered Foundation custody.**

" Why would it willingly enter custody ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, it's most likely that it saw the Foundation as a way to get test subjects more easily." Yang said. " And also seeing that it needs protection of sorts, this was the best option for it."

Everyone looked at Yang in shock, something the she noticed. " Hey, I can be smart." She huffed.

An image of the SCP came up, a bit blurred, showing the head and the upper-chest of the anomaly. " This image was taken when the Foundation first discovered the SCP." Juniper said.

" It looks freaky." Ruby commented.

" Well, it wasn't supposed to exist, but it does." Yang told her younger half-sister.

" You see, Team RWBY, the Foundation has made several thousand entries of the similar sorts." Juniper explained, " And has worked to ensure that these anomalies does not harm our world. We do this by neutralizing said SCPs. This may include simple procedures such as burning. However, they can also include letting the SCP fight each other in hopes of one of them being killed."

" So like an SCP Fight Club ?" Yang said, grinning.

Juniper looked at her, " Precisely, and one of the SCP used in this method is SCP-096, termed as the ' Shy Guy '." She said.

" Well, we'd like to hear more about that one." Ruby said, since they had the time as it was an off-day.

" Sure, why not." Weiss agreed to that as they got ready to listen to another anomaly that had been contained.

* * *

**I am going to initially focus on the popular SCPs before using the Random SCP button on the site.**

**SCP is one of the expansive works that is for the fans, by the fans, with several games being made, with the most popular one being SCP : Containment Breach.**

**That being said, if you have any SCP I should have them react to, please let me know in the reviews.**

**Gotta yeet myself outta here.**


	2. SCP-096 Full Entry

**Well, given the near instant popularity of my SCP reading fanfic, I have decided to give it the main status, updates being regular on alternate weeks. For this week, I will focus on this story, and the next week, I'll focus on The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants.**

**On on to the current list of SCPs that are pending, not in order, but you get to choose which one to do next :**

**SCP-001**

**SCP-038**

**SCP-053**

**SCP-173**

**SCP-199-FR**

**SCP-239**

**SCP-294**

**SCP-610**

**SCP-682**

**SCP-999**

**SCP-1233**

**SCP-1471**

**SCP-2191**

**SCP-3456**

**Now, onto the reviews :**

**To the Guest concerning Faunus : The SCP universe is based on our Earth, and since Faunus aren't known to exist to the general public, they aren't given an after thought. I was referring what Juniper said from the point of view of normal civilians.**

**SRPA Sentinel : I hope not.**

**The Ghostrider21 and Zero : No need to worry, SCP-096 is here.**

**akeiser45 and Guest : Well, others would join, but Salem and the likes won't since this is still in RWBY's room. Ozpin would be with them after some time, but would come after Glynda or Qrow.**

**Kill king : It doesn't help that they are also siblings.**

**alphaprince0 : Well, in cases where the interviews and other similar are long, they would be in other chapters.**

* * *

Team RWBY sat in anticipation as they waited for an image to come up of the new SCP, but were shocked to see none to come up. " Hey, what gives ?" Yang asked.

" The protocols state that no image of SCP-096 be displayed." Juniper said, making them frown.

" Why's that ?" Weiss asked, curious.

" It is for your and others own safety that no picture be displayed." The AI said, "All personnel who viewed SCP-096, more specifically it's face, were terminated by the SCP itself in a fit of violent rage."

" Wow, must have a complex." Yang joked, making Juniper glare at her.

" I would like it if you did not make a joke of such a serious matter." She scolded.

" Jeez, sorry." Yang said as the information started.

**Item #: SCP-096**

**Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, airtight steel cube, at all times.**

" That's serious." Blake said. She couldn't imagine being confined to an airtight room, yet this SCP, termed Shy Guy was to be contained here for the foreseeable future.

**Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell.**

" You guys are serious about this whole ' no pictures ' rule." Yang commented.

" Of course, we are serious about this anomaly." She said. " During the events of a breach, when we are to contain SCP-096, the guards are advised to look at anything other than the SCP when handling it."

**Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell.**

" That's nice to know that they have some methods to inspect the containment without harming themselves." Weiss commented.

"That's right." Blake said, " But imagine that as a Grimm, killing it would be near impossible."

" But then again, according to what Juniper has told us, it get's violent whenever someone looks at its face." Yang argued, " So all we need to do is to not look at the face and we are good to go."

Both Blake and Weiss looked at Yang in shock. " What ?" Yang huffed.

" Well, we can expect this type of smartness from Ruby," Weiss said, making the young leader puff out her chest in pride, " But you, Yang, usually have the simple tactic of rushing in head first, no questions asked."

Yang frowned, "Hey." She looked at her partner, " Support me here."

Blake shook her head, " Can't argue with that."

Yang frowned at that, " Now asked me for some tuna."

Blake mewled at that.

**Any and all photos, video, or recordings of SCP-096's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval from Dr. ███ and O5-█.**

They were curious to learn who had ordered that but were surprised to hear static when the names were about to be revealed.

" Why is there static ?" Ruby asked.

" Some information have been retained from general viewing so as to keep the identity of the higher personnel hidden."Juniper explained.

**Description:**

" Finally, at least we can have a sort of idea." Ruby said as she munched on some cookies.

Juniper rolled her coded eyes as she understood that these girls wouldn't leave the fact that there was no visual representation of SCP-096 alone. " Listen, when the basic description of SCP-096 is complete, I can provide you with a basic back shot of it, no face." She said.

Ruby's eyes shined brightly as Juniper smiled at the childlike innocence the girl showed. It filled her with motherly instincts that she never had. She wondered why she was feeling so strongly for her even though she had known her for such a short period of time.

**SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height.**

" Yikes, that's tall." Blake commented. Her father was tall, but Shy Guy was even taller than him.

**Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair.**

Juniper finally showed the image of the SCP as it huddled in a corner. The team felt a little grossed out by the anomaly as it seemingly whimpered. " It looks so sad." Ruby commented.

" It looks so fragile." Weiss said, noticing how thin it was.

" Don't let its figure fool you." Juniper warned them as she noticed them feeling sorry for the anomaly. " I believe there's a term ' Don't judge a book by it's cover' ?" She asked. As she saw the girls nod, she continue, " Well, this thing is a great example of the phrase."

**SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average human.**

" Hey, it can eat one of those super-burgers." Yang said.

" Seriously Yang, not one of those stupid challenges." Weiss remarked, remembering the fast food chain that offered the challenge.

" Hey, I could have completed it if it wasn't for Ruby eating the cookies." The blonde daughter of Taiyang argued. Ruby shrank at that. One of the rules was that the person attempting the challenge was the only one allowed to eat from the dish, which included the burger, some cookies, and a large glass of milkshake.

" I said I was sorry." Ruby mumbled.

" Sorry doesn't cut it." Yang growled. Oh how close she was from entering the Wall of Fame.

**Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether SCP-096 is blind or not.**

" Hey, aren't there any Hunters that are blind ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, from what I have heard, there's this village in the uncharted areas which have two Hunters who only have one arm. One of them uses a sword and the other, who is said to be the leader of the village is a brawler, like you Yang." Blake said as she remembered being greeted by Huntsmen of that village when she had gotten a bit close to the village.

" Huh, cool." Yang commented.

**It shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is not considered to be sapient.**

" That's weird." Weiss commented, " Why is it considered not sapient ?"

" Well, from observation, the organism seems to primarily huddle in a corner, or attack when someone views its face. Other than that, there has been no recorded function of SCP-096." Juniper said. Weiss nodded at that.

**SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1).**

" So the person who see Shy Guy's face becomes a SCP themself." Blake said.

**Documented speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) km/h to ███ km/h, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress.**

" Damn." Yang said.

" I can move faster than that." Ruby said.

" Ruby, that thing doesn't have a semblance of any sort, so to see it accelerate to such speed is quite frightening." Blake said, making Ruby think how fast she could be if she didn't use her semblance.

Could she be faster if she trained her physical speed and then used her semblance ? Well, it was time for some training soon.

**The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Note: This reaction does not occur when viewing artistic depictions (see Document 096-1).**

**Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and [DATA EXPUNGED] SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1.**

Ruby ' eeped' at the information.

**SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, [DATA REDACTED]**

**Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority.**

" Its for the best that that thing is considered Alpha Level." Blake said.

" Obviously, think of all the casualty if it wasn't the case." Weiss agreed with that.

**Dr. ███ has also petitioned for immediate termination of SCP-096 (see Interview 096-1). (Order is awaiting approval.) Termination order has been approved, and is to be carried out by Dr. ███ on [DATA REDACTED].**

" So did they succeed in doing that ?" Ruby asked, only to be greeted with silence. " Umm, Juniper ?" She asked again.

" I-I an not answer that question." Juniper replied with a stutter.

**See Incident-096-1-A.**

" What incident ?" Yang asked.

" This is an audio log, would you like to hear it ?" Juniper asked the team, to which they agreed.

**Begin Log**

**[████████ ████████ Time, Research Area ██]**

" Why is all of this information being kept hidden ?" Yang asked, irritated.

" There's a reason for it all Yang." Juniper said.

**Capt. █████████: It always sucks ass to get Initial Retrieval duty. You have no idea what the damn thing is capable of besides what jacked up information the field techies can scrape up, and you're lucky if they even tell you the whole story. They told us to "bag and tag." Didn't tell us jackshit about not looking at the damn thing.**

" Now that's just irritating." Yang growled.

" What ?" Ruby asked.

"We can't even know the names." She replied.

" I can see the reasoning." Weiss said, " Yang, if such a trivial thing, such as the name of the captain is ever revealed, then people who can access it can easily track the person down." She explained.

Blake, however, was talking to Juniper. " Why didn't they tell the group not to look at Shy Guy's face ?"

" The exact reason is unknown." Juniper said, sadly.

**Dr. ███: Could you describe the mission, please?**

**Capt. █████████: Yeah, sorry. We had two choppers, one with my team and one on backup with Zulu 9-B and Dr. ██████. We spotted the target about two clicks north of our patrol path. I'm guessing he wasn't facing our direction, else he would have taken us out then and there.**

" Phew." Ruby said. She was glad that they didn't die.

**Dr. ███: Your report says SCP-096 didn't react to the cold? It was -██o C.**

**Capt. █████████: Actually, it was -██. And yes, it was butt naked and didn't so much as shiver.**

RWBY were impressed. It was butt naked in the cold and it didn't even shiver. Now that took some control.

**Anyway, we landed, approached the target, and Corporal ██ got ready to bag it. That's when Dr. ██████ called. I turned to answer it, and that's what saved me. The target must have turned and my whole squad saw it.**

" Oh no." Ruby whimpered. She just had to jinx it.

**Dr. ███: That's when SCP-096 entered an agitated emotional state?**

**Capt. █████████: Yep. [Interviewed now pauses for a second before continuing] Sorry. Got the willies for a second.**

**Dr. ███: That's all right.**

**Capt. █████████: Yeah. Well, I never saw its face. My squad did, and they paid for it up the ass.**

**Dr. ███: Could you describe it a little more, please?**

**Capt. █████████: [Pauses] Yeah, yeah. It started screaming at us, and crying. Not animal roaring though, sounded exactly like a person. Really fucking creepy. [Pauses again] We started firing when it picked up Corporal ██ and ripped off his leg.**

" Hey, can you pause that ?" Ruby asked as she got up and rushed to the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit. Yang, Blake and Weiss also rushed to the young girl, concerned for her health.

After a while, she calmed down, but occasionally did whimper. She sat down on a couch that had formed.

" How'd that came here ?" Ruby asked Juniper.

The AI looked at the young leader with sympathy, " I have the ability to create inanimate objects if I get the appropriate upgrades. And since the laptop Weiss provided had a hologram function, it was easy for me to rewrite it and turn it into an atomic creator." She said as she created a small glass of water for her to drink from. " Take small sips from it." She instructed her.

Ruby accepted the glass and smiled as she sat down.

" I told you to inform me when to pause it, as some of the entries can get a bit too gruesome for you all." Juniper said as she looked at Yang, who was looking at her little sister in worry.

Everyone nodded at that.

**God, he was screaming for our help… fuckin 'A… anyway, we were blowing chunks out of the target, round after round. Didn't do jackshit. I almost lost it when it started [DATA EXPUNGED] him.**

**Dr. ███: That's when you ordered the use of an [Papers are heard moving] AT-4 HEDT launcher?**

Ruby's eyes shined a little when a weapon was mentioned. " I wonder what type is it ?"

**Capt. █████████: An anti-tank gun. Started carrying it ever since SCP-███ got loose. I've seen those tear through tanks like tissue paper. Did the same thing to the target.**

" How did that thing not die ?' Blake asked incredulously. " By all logic, it should be dead."

" But Blake, isn't that what an anomaly is ? Something that doesn't follow logic ?" Ruby asked.

**Dr. ███: There was significant damage to SCP-096?**

**Capt. █████████: It didn't even fucking flinch. It kept tearing apart my squad, but with half of its torso gone. [He draws a large half-circle across his torso]**

**Dr. ███: But it was taking damage?**

**Capt. █████████: If it was, it wasn't showing it. It must have lost all its organs, all its blood, but it didn't acknowledge any of it. Its bone structure wasn't hurt at all, though. It kept tearing my squad apart.**

Ruby again felt sick but took small sips of water, making her feel better again. Juniper noticed this and felt bad as the red themed Huntress smiled on feeling better again.

**Dr. ███: So no actual structural damage. How many rounds would you say were fired at SCP-096?**

**Capt. █████████: At the least? A thousand. Our door gunner kept his GAU-19 on it for at least twenty seconds. Twenty fucking seconds. That's six hundred .50 caliber rounds pumped into the thing. Might as well been spitting at it.**

Ruby whistled at the rounds the gun did to the anomaly.

**Dr. ███: This is when Zulu 9-B arrived?**

**Capt. █████████: Yeah, and my squad was gone. Zulu 9-B managed to get the bag over its head, and it just sat down.**

" It is that simple to calm it down !" Weiss said, shocked at how easy that was.

" Well, it does get aggressive if one does look at its face." Juniper said.

**We got it into the chopper and got it here. I don't know how I never saw its face. Maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live. The jackass.**

" Who are those ?" Blake asked.

" God and Buddha are beings people worship." Juniper said, " They belong to different religions. On Earth, only three religions break the double digits percentage, that being Christianity with 31.8 %, Islam with 24.4% and Hinduism, with 15.0%."

**Dr. ███: We have obtained an artist's depiction of SCP-096's face. Would you like to view it?**

**Capt. █████████: [Pauses] You know, after hearing that thing's screams, and the screams of my men, I don't think I want to put a face to what I heard. No. Just… no.**

Ruby nodded along with the guy. She understood where the captain was coming from.

**Dr. ███: All right, I believe we are done here. Thank you, Captain.**

**[Chairs are heard moving, and footsteps leave the room. Captain (Ret.) █████████ is confirmed to have left Interview Room 22.]**

**Dr. ███: Let this be on record that I am formally requesting SCP-096 be terminated as soon as possible.**

**End log**

With that, the entry was done and Juniper said, " I think it is for the best you take a break from this." She recommended.

" Is it alright if we bring a few friends ?" Yang asked.

" In trying times, it is best to have companions." Juniper said as Yang nodded.

* * *

**So, SCP-096 is done and others will join soon. At the moment, it will only be Team JNPR. By a few SCPs, such as SCP-348, I will be bringing Ghira and Kali Belladonna.**

**Review your thoughts and what SCP should I have them react to next from the list above. I will only use five of them.**

**Gotta Yeet myself off a bridge.**


	3. SCP-999 Full Entry

**Well, I counted the votes, and SCP-999 won, and even if it didn't I still would have chosen him, since Ruby really needed him to calm her senses.**

**Now, onto the reviews :**

**qazse : I do plan on them reacting to the D-Class and the shady dealings of the Council. I will need evidence of what you said about SCP 106, as if I do not find it in any of the entries, then I will not add it. The Audio Log interviews of SCP-049 are too long and warrant their own chapter, though it would probably be when Taiyang and some of the adults arrive. Though I will thank you for the several entries you have made to the list, out of which SCP-3001 seems interesting. Incident 096-1-A warrants its own chapter.**

**WhyareUsernamesTakenAlready : Well, when I get them to have the first SCP mainline game, that is SCP : Containment Breach, then I will probably have them play Secret Laboratory.**

**Well, lets get on with the story :**

* * *

" You know, I wouldn't have believed you if it wasn't for the fact that Weiss supported you." Jaune told his fellow leader. He was the leader of Team JNPR. He had blonde hair and was extremely unassuming at first. He hadn't unlocked his semblance and while everyone had their own weapons to use, some of them making their own, Jaune had hand-me-downs from his family.

" Hey, I am not that bad, am I ?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

" I don't want to be rude Weiss, but you do tend to get a little bossy." Pyrrha said. She had red hair, and a very athletic build. She was a well known figure in Beacon due to her several victories in Beacon. She had a crush on Jaune, who was unaware of his teammate's feeling.

" I should have brought pancakes." Nora said. If looks were to be taken into account, that people would assume the orange haired girl was the support of the team. However, if they actually fought her, they would soon come to the realization that Nora was the tank of the group. She was a monster on the battle field and was extremely hyperactive. " Ren, can you bring some." She asked of her childhood best friend and teammate.

" Nora, you had some a few moments ago." Ren replied. Lie Ren, or Ren as he was called, was a calm person, having black hair with a pink streak. Nora pouted at that but did not press on.

As they entered the room, they could see that the couch had expanded to accommodate them all, though another couch was also made and the room was slightly bigger than before.

" How'd this happen ?" Jaune asked.

" I dunno ?" Yang said. " Hey Juniper, how did you do this ?"

The television turned on, freaking Jaune a bit as he huddled closer to Pyrrha. " I apparently have gained the ability to warp reality, though I did find some limitations to perform that." Juniper said.

" Hey, you look different." Ruby said, " Wait, you have skin now." She smiled happily at that.

That was true, as now the code-skin of Juniper had a fair unblemished skin with light blue eyes.

" So which SCP are we going to listen to now ?" Blake asked.

Juniper smiled at her. " Well, we are going to listen to the entry of SCP-999." Juniper then looked at Ruby and said, " This is for you Ruby." She said.

" Huh ?" The girl in question said as they all sat down.

**Item #: SCP-999**

**Object Class: Safe**

" So its a safe class."Ruby said, feeling better.

" Safe ?" Jaune asked.

" Jaune Arc, there are several classes of containment, ranging from Safe to Thaumiel." Juniper explained. " However, having a Safe Class doesn't mean that it can't hurt you." She told them all. " There are several anomalies the Foundation has contained that can easily destroy reality as we know it." She said.

" How do you know they can break reality if they've never tested it ?" Nora asked.

" That will be explained once we reach those SCPs." She said

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-999 is allowed to freely roam the facility should it desire to,**

" That's nice." Blake said, smiling at that. From what they could gather, this SCP was nice and as they allowed it to roam the facility.

**but otherwise must stay in its pen either between 8PM-9PM for sleeping, or during emergency lockdowns for its own safety.**

" So weird to see them protect it so seriously." Ruby said.

" What do you mean ?" Pyrrha asked.

" Well, the two we heard before we contained, but not protected." Weiss said. " SCP-049 was just kept contained, while SCP-096 has been set for termination." She explained.

" Why is only SCP-096 set for termination ?" Jaune asked. Immediately Ruby's face became queasy as she remembered the recordings of the interview between the Captain and the Doctor.

" W-Well, lets just say it is extremely bad." Ruby said. " There's a reason why it is called the Shy Guy."

" The Shy Guy, huh ?" Nora said. Immediately her face turned to her childhood friend, " Hey, maybe we can get it to get over its shyness and it can become our friend." She said with stars in her eyes.

" NO !" Ruby shouted, making JNPR look at her with incredulous eyes. " I mean, no. Please don't." She mumbled with a blush.

" It is for the best that SCP-096 either remained contained for the foreseeable or be terminated as soon as possible." Juniper said, backing Ruby up.

" Aw man." Nora pouted.

**Subject is not allowed out of its pen at night or off facility grounds at any time. Pen is to be kept clean and food replaced twice daily. All personnel are allowed inside SCP-999's holding area, but only if they are not assigned to other tasks at the time, or if they are on break. Subject is to be played with when bored and spoken to in a calm, non-threatening tone.**

" So it's like a pet dog ?" Ruby asked, hopefully.

Juniper appeared on the screen again and nodded. " Yes, the Foundation treats SCP-999 like a dog due to its harmless nature." She said. " Do you want to know its unofficial name ?"

They all nodded. Juniper smiled at that, " SCP-999 is also known as the Tickle Monster."

Ruby's eyes shined brightly. " Ooh, that is so cute." She squealed. " Can we get an image of Tickle Monster ?"

Juniper nodded at that. " Once you get the description of it, I can show yo the image of it." She said.

" Thank you." She said.

**Description: SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime,**

The girls eyes widened at the information. Jaune raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha who was also squealing at that. Once she noticed that, she immediately blushed.

" It sounds cute." She said.

Juniper noticed the interaction between the two and noted the similarities they had between many couples who had not realized that they were in love with each other. Maybe she could make SCP-2203 in this universe with her Reality Bending ability.

**weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter.**

Nora's stomach rumbled, " Man, I am hungry for some peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She said as she looked at the AI. Juniper rolled her eyes and created the sandwich for the girl.

**Subject's size and shape is easily malleable and can change shape at will, though when at rest, SCP-999 becomes a rounded, oblate dome roughly 2 meters wide and 1 meter in height.**

" Oh, that's adorable." Weiss mumbled as she envisioned the creature.

" Yup, but it can't be more adorable than Zwei." Yang said.

" That's debatable." Blake said. Due to her natural affinity as being enemies of dog, she was seriously afraid of the mutt.

**The surface of SCP-999 consists of a thin, transparent membrane similar to that of an animal cell roughly .5 cm thick, and is highly elastic, allowing SCP-999 to flatten portions of its body up to 2 cm thin. This surface is also hydrophobic,**

" Hydrophobic ?" The daughter of Summer Rose asked.

Weiss sighed at that. " Hydrophobic means that it is not able to mix with water." She explained it simply to the young leader.

" Oh." Ruby said as she understood it. " Wait, it means we can give it baths." She said, excited.

**although SCP-999 can willfully absorb liquids (see Addendum SCP-999-A). The rest of SCP-999's body is filled with a viscous orange substance of unknown chemical makeup, though it is capable of digesting organic materials with ease.**

It was at this point when Juniper showed them a picture of the Tickle Monster. At this point when all the girls squealed, noting how adorable it looked.

" Ooh, can you bring it here ? Can you ? Can you ?" Ruby asked, bringing out her puppy dog eyes.

Juniper chuckled at the childlike attitude she displayed. " Sadly, I can not do that." She said with a shake of her head. " Creating anomalous entities is out of my reach at the moment."

" You said ' at the moment. So you can make it." Ruby declared.

Juniper groaned. " Ruby, I can only create non-sentient entities. The creation of sentient entities has not been coded into me."

" But what if we code it into you ?" Ruby continued.

" Ruby, we don't even know how to code in non-sentient anomalies, and you expect we can code sentient entities." Blake said, gaining her attention, " It is impossible." She said, making Ruby frown at that, but she accepted it regardless.

**Subject's temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will often react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, "hugging" them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person's face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises.**

Juniper showed several video clips of the Tickle Monster doing the same.

" Now I really want it." Nora said as she turned to Ren again.

" No." He said. He knew what Nora would have said to him, since she had the same expression whenever she wanted to ask him for something.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, imagined being hugged like that by Jaune and promptly blushed.

" I'll admit, that is adorable." Jaune said.

**The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™.**

" Play-Doh ?" Weiss said, " What's that ?" She asked Juniper.

" It is a sort of modelling clay for children, though some teens and adults do buy them for artistic purposes." She replied.

" That's interesting." Weiss said.

" I wonder what I'll smell." Ruby wondered, " Probably some cookies baked by mom." She said. The smell of her mother's cookies was something she couldn't forget. And since her mother died, she knew she couldn't smell it again.

" Same." Yang said as she smiled, remembering all the times Summer had baked them and how they spent evenings together as a family.

" I'd probably smell some of my dad's tuna sandwich." Blake mumbled, really wishing she hadn't fought with her parents.

" Maybe some of Winter's coffee." Weiss guessed. It had been so long since the two hanged out together. Because of her training, Winter rarely spent time with her anymore.

" Pancakes." Nora shouted happily. " Preferably Ren's cause he makes the best pancakes."

" I'd smell some sake." Ren said. He had developed a habit of drinking sake to calm his senses. Then again, anyone would develop it if they had to spend time with Nora and her wild antics.

" I'd smell dahlias." Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time.

" Wait, you also like the smell ?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune nodded at that. " Well yeah. I have several plants back home that I have raised. I can bring you some time so see." Jaune offered.

" That'd be nice." Pyrrha said, though on the inside, she was doing back flips and cartwheels as she had been asked on an sort of date by her crush.

**Simply touching SCP-999's surface causes an immediate mild euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject's favorite activity is "tickle-wrestling", often by completely enveloping a person from the neck down and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always immediately comply with this request). Though injuries may occur, SCP-999 has never been found to purposefully attempt to harm others, and will immediately back away and contract its body into a quivering mound while gurgling in a matter similar to a whimpering dog, seemingly "apologizing" for hurting someone on accident.**

Every girl ' awwed ' at this information, imagining the slime whimpering in a corner.

**While the creature will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression or PTSD, for example, have reported having a far more positive outlook on life after multiple interactions with SCP-999. The possibility of manufacturing antidepressants from SCP-999's slime is currently being discussed.**

" Happy drugs !" Nora shouted again, while everyone thought about the possibility of having medicine being made from Tickle Monster helping depression.

It would be useful for the Hunters, since most of them retired due to having severe PTSD.

**In addition to its playful behavior, SCP-999 seems to love all animals (especially humans), refusing to eat any meat and even risking its own life to save others, on one occasion leaping in front of a person to take a bullet fired at them (subject's intellect is still up for debate: though its behavior is infantile, it seems to understand human speech and most modern technology, including guns).**

" Slimey no." Ruby shouted in terror. Besides her, every other female had the same look of terror.

**SCP-999's diet consists entirely of candy and sweets, with M&M's™ and Necco™ wafers being its favorites.**

" Hey Ruby, I guess I found your SCP." Yang teased. Ruby pouted at that.

" Hey, what are those ?" The caped leader asked.

" They are some of the popular sweets on Earth." Juniper said before creating some of the said sweets for the two teams.

**Its eating methods are similar to those of an amoeba.**

**Addendum SCP-999-A: "Reminder to all staff: SCP-999 is not to consume caffeinated soft drinks of any kind.**

" Just like Ruby." Yang said.

" Or Nora." Ren added. They both shivered, remembering the day they both were hyped up on caffeine from the coffee they had just drunk.

**Last week someone gave SCP-999 a can of cola along with its usual breakfast- Not only was it literally bouncing off the walls for half an hour, the carbonation make SCP-999 visibly queasy afterwards, and it refused to move or eat the rest of the day.**

" Poor baby." Pyrrha said.

**SCP-999 has thankfully recovered since, but the staff member in question has been reprimanded."**

**-Dr. ████████**

" Good going Doctor He Who Shall Not Be Named." Nora said with a thumbs up. Everyone agreed with her.

**Addendum SCP-999-B: The following is a report from an experiment in which SCP-682 is exposed to SCP-999 in the hopes that it will curb the creature's omnicidal rage.**

" What does omnicidal means ?" Ruby asked.

Juniper's face appeared again on the screen, " It mean total extinction of the human race." Everyone paled at that.

" That doesn't sound good." Jaune squeaked out.

**SCP-999 is released into SCP-682's containment area. SCP-999 immediately slithers towards SCP-682.**

" Oh, look how cute he looks, crawling towards .. whatever that is ?" Weiss said unsurely.

" That is SCP-682. More on that later." Juniper said.

**999: (elated gurgles)**

**682: (unintelligible groans, growling) What is that?**

**SCP-999 moves in front of SCP-682, jumping up and down in a dog-like manner while calling out in a high-pitched squealing noise.**

" Oh, I just want to cuddle with him forever." Yang squealed, with Blake nodding at that.

**682: (groans) Disgusting…**

" Hey, the only thing that is disgusting is you." Ruby said. "Meanie."

**SCP-682 immediately steps on SCP-999, completely flattening SCP-999. Observers were about to abort the experiment when SCP-682 started talking again.**

" No." Ruby and Nora shouted while the others gasped.

**682: (grunts) Hmmm? (unintelligible) what is this… (low noise, similar to light chuckle) I feel… good…**

" Huh, what's happening ?" Nora asked.

Juniper just smiled. "Just watch what happens." She told them.

**SCP-999 can be seen crawling up from between SCP-682's toes, up along its side and around its neck, where it clings on and begins gently nuzzling with its pseudopod. A wide grin slowly spreads across SCP-682's face.**

**682: (deep chuckling) Feel… so… happy. Happy… (laughs) happy… happy…**

**SCP-682 repeats the word "happy" for several minutes, laughing occasionally before escalating into nonstop laughter. As laughter continues, SCP-682 rolls around on its back, slamming its tail upon the floor with dangerous force.**

" I do NOT, emphasis on not, want to pet that." Yang stated as others agreed.

**682: (bellowing laughter) Stop! No tickling! (continues laughing)**

**SCP-682 and SCP-999 continue the "tickle fight" until SCP-682 finally wears down and appears to fall asleep with what would appear to be a smile on its face. After fifteen minutes with no activity, two D-Class personnel enter the room to retrieve SCP-999. When SCP-999 is removed, SCP-682 immediately wakes up and unleashes an unidentifiable wave of energy from its body, all the while laughing maniacally.**

" Hey, doesn't this scene reminds you of that movie about that guy with a mental illness ?" Jaune asked his only male friend.

" The one who dresses up as a clown and wreaks havoc in his city." He replied.

" The very same."

" Yes, yes it does."

**All persons within the wave's range collapse into crippling fits of laughter, allowing SCP-682 to escape and slaughter all in its path. Meanwhile, SCP-999 quickly rescues as many persons as it can, taking them to a safe place to recover from SCP-682's "laughter wave" while agents suppress and re-contain SCP-682.**

" Oh how cute it looks, saving all those people from the mean lizard." Yang cooed.

**Despite the tragedy that SCP-682 had brought upon the facility, SCP-999 has not shown any fear towards the creature and in fact has made gestures suggesting it wants to "play" with SCP-682 again. SCP-682, however, has stated, "That feculent little [unintelligible] can [DATA EXPUNGED] and die."**

" Hey, you deserve to die, you simpleton, uncultured trash." Ruby said, making everyone look at her. " Um, sorry." She said with a blush.

**Memo from Dr. ████: "While the test was unsuccessful and ended in tragedy, that had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. I never thought I'd see the day when I would regard SCP-682 as "cute". Please send me a copy of the security tapes ASAP."**

" And that's that." Juniper said.

" Hey, what was that weird thing ?" Jaune asked.

" That was SCP-682." Juniper said. " Do you want to listen to its entry next ?" She asked.

" Yes." Ruby said, eager to know more.

" No." Jaune countered. Once everyone looked at him, he elaborated. " Well, since it is evening, Pyrrha helps me train whenever we go to the training areas. And I don't want to skip a lesson." He said.

" Ruby, I think we need to train also." Yang told her sister, who pouted, but quickly smiled as she had made plans of her new training scheme.

" Sorry Juniper, but we need to train, and when we come back, it will be curfew, so how 'bout tomorrow ?" She asked the AI.

Juniper smiled, " That is great. One should not focus on only a single aspect of their life." She said. " Take care." She ended in a motherly tone.

Everybody said goodbye to her as they headed out.

* * *

**Well, SCP-682 is next. I needed SCP-999 to win as they needed a sort of relief that not all SCP are evil.**

**It is still hard to believe that SCP-682 and SCP-999 are siblings. On one side of the family, we have a literal pile of love, while on the other we have unbridled rage and hate incarnate.**

**Well, gotta Yeet myself into Cthulhu.**


	4. SCP-682 Full Entry

**So we got the ball rolling with the last chapter, with three chapters and 96 reviews at the time of writing.**

**So I will take this moment to than you all for giving me what could be my quickest 100 reviews.**

**So I will take the time to answer some of the reviews placed by you all :**

**Valerious Lake : I think anyone would be traumatized after that.**

**Lucian Naruto : Abel and Cain will come up in future chapters.**

**Marele Solomonar : I think we all need an SCP-2203. SCP-294 will be here. And I just read up on SCP-1233 and by God it was hilarious. They'll react to it soon enough.**

**Zero : Well, they are the kids of the Scarlet King.**

**The Guest who recommended me of SCP-504 : Who does like her puns ? Though, I guess having her react to them might be good for her.**

**The Guest who recommended me of SCP-166 : I wasn't going to at first, but now, heck yeah.**

**Well, that's the reviews with questions. I answered some of them via messages. You guys can leave your recommendation directly to me also via messaging.**

* * *

" Okay that was impressive." Ruby said as she watched the television that was now present in her room.

" Of course they are. They just handled him with such ease." Blake said, as she was seated beside her. They were the only ones present in the room as Yang was getting some extra training, while Weiss was in the library with Team JNPR.

" Did you see how they punched him, it was like super cool." Ruby said, stars in her eyes, " And I can't believe they weren't using their semblance to move that fast."

" What are you watching ?" Juniper asked as she formed her face using the hologram to exist outside the television screen.  
" Oh, we were watching a tournament that had recently happened outside of the Kingdoms." Ruby said, " Which is basically for kids to showcase their talents to their village."

" And some weird rabbit faunus invaded the tournament, claiming to be god or something, wanting to destroy the village." Blake said, a bit disheartened at the fact that it was again a faunus that had wreaked havoc.

" Oh, are they okay ?"She asked.

" That's the thing. The moment he said that, the village leader, who had a metallic arm and reminded me of my dad in a way, came up along with a friend, who only had one arm, and beat him easily." The caped leader said excitedly. " The blond one, who was the leader by the way, used punches like Yang, while the black haired one used a sword. A PLAIN SWORD. To beat him." She had stars in her eyes.

Juniper nodded at that. " Weren't you telling us of the two Hunters who only had one arm ?" Juniper asked Blake, " Are they those same Hunters ?"

Blake nodded at that. " Yes. I was actually surprised to see how skilled they were, despite having only one arm."

" Hey, we're back." Yang said as she was drenched in sweat, as Weiss followed her.

" Come on Yang, at least have some decency." Weiss grumbled. She couldn't believe Yang, who had just walked up to them wearing nothing but her sports bra and black spats. The blonde powerhouse walked to the bathroom to have a shower and change into her everyday clothes.

JNPR followed them, with Jaune having a deep blush on his face, while Pyrrha had a frown on her face. Not had she once expected Yang to make Jaune blush that hard. Then again, it was in the female blonde's personality to do that type of things.

" Hey, it's Uncle."Jaune said, pointing to the television.

Ruby and Blake turned to him in shock, " Uncle ?" They both asked at the same time.

" Yeah, from mom's side." Jaune said, " Um, not biological or anything, its just that they were raised in the same orphanage, so they're like siblings." He explained.

" How often do you meet him ?" Blake asked seriously.

" Well, once a month, and on all holidays or celebrations." Jaune said. " He might come for the Vytal festival."

" Wait what ?" Ruby and Blake said, with the former having stars in her eyes.

" Yeah, he does come for these things, since that gives him the excuse to dodge all the paperwork, or so he says." Jaune said and promptly shivered. He was the only one who did the paperwork, though Ren did help him occasionally.

" So I guess you all are ready for another viewing of the SCPs." Juniper said as she saw all of them sit down.

" So which one are we going to be seeing this time ?" Weiss asked as Yang came and sat besides her.

" Well, I hope you remember the SCP that attacked and tried to kill SCP-999 ?" The AI asked.

" I still haven't forgiven that meanie." Ruby mumbled.

" Well, you will be hearing his file today." Juniper said as she accessed the data of SCP-682.

**Item #: SCP-682**

**Object Class: Keter**

" K-Keter." Ruby squeaked out. She didn't expected that thing to be a Keter class.

" Yikes." Jaune whistled. That was the highest class they had heard up till now.

" Hey, maybe I can ride it just like I did that Grimm." Nora said with a grin on her face.

Juniper looked at Ren with a questioning glance, to which the boy simply shook his head, not wanting to remember the trying times Nora had put him through.

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-682 must be destroyed as soon as possible.**

" Hey, just like Shy Guy." Weiss said as she remembered the details that SCP-096 was also set for termination.

" Yes, just like 096. And unfortunately we faced difficulties while doing so." She said.

**At this time, no means available to SCP teams are capable of destroying SCP-682, only able to cause massive physical damage.**

" None of them did ?" Ren asked.

" Up til now, none of the teams assigned to terminate SCP-682, Hard-to-Destroy Reptile, succeeded." Juniper said.

" So how many anomalies there are that can not be destroyed." He asked.

Juniper lowered her head, " Far too many." She said, remembering all the SCPs that had to be contained indefinitely. Some of them deserved that, while some were just victims of their fate.

**SCP-682 should be contained withi chamber with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant steel plate lining all inside surfaces. The containment chamber should be filled with hydrochloric acid until SCP-682 is submerged and incapacitated.**

" Sheesh." Yang said, " Seems like the Foundation is too eager to contain this one." She commented.

" Of course Yang, didn't you see how it just made the people around it dissolve into a laughing mess." Jaune said

" Good point PJ." She replied.

" C'mon, I thought you said you won't call me that." He groaned.

" I crossed my fingers." She teased, much to Jaune's ire.

" Oh come on." He grumbled as Pyrrha patted his back.

**Any attempts of SCP-682 to move, speak, or breach containment should be reacted to quickly and with full force as called for by the circumstances.**

Blake raised an eyebrow at how brutal they were being. " Is this all unnecessary ?" She asked Juniper.

" Yes. SCP-682 has displayed an extremely high level intellect, making some even turn to his side." Juniper said, " So it has to be noted whenever he tries to speak."

" Well, it did emit a pulse when it laughed." Jaune said.

**Personnel are forbidden to speak to SCP-682, for fear of provoking a rage-state. All unauthorized personnel attempting to communicate to SCP-682 will be restrained and removed by force.**

" Yikes." Nora said.

" Yikes indeed." Ren agreed with his eccentric friend, " But with how easily it killed people, that is understandable."

**Due to its frequent attempts at containment breach, difficulty of containment and incapacitation, and high threat of Foundation Exposure, SCP-682 is to be contained in site [REDACTED].**

They were shocked to hear no name once they came to mention the site, but they realized that if the Site was known, anyone who was capable could break in and free the SCP.

**The Foundation will use the best of its resources to maintain all land within fifty (50) kilometers clear of human development.**

" All SCPs which can threaten human life are usually kept away from human development." Juniper explained the system to the teens.

**Description: SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin.**

" How come no one doesn't know where it comes from ?" Ruby asked.

" Ruby, that is what anomalous means." Jaune said. " It shouldn't exist, yet it does."

Weiss looked at Jaune strangely, "Hey, I can be smart." He said with a pout.

" Yeah, I can believe that." She said as Blake nodded. Yang looked on in shock.

" Oh come on." Yang said as every moved on to listen.

**It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079**

" What type of SCP is that ?" Blake asked.

" Well, from my database, it is a super intelligent micro-computer." Juniper said.

" So, non-living things can be SCP as well ?" Pyrrha asked Juniper.

" Yes, there are several SCPs that are contained by the Foundation that are inorganic, non-sentient objects." The AI explained.

**during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. (See Addendum 682-B).**

" How do you interview an angry reptile ?" Nora asked.

" Well, we get a microphone and a D-Class to go into its chamber. And with that, a scientist interviews it." She explained.

" Hey, Juniper, what is D-Class exactly ?" Ruby asked again.

Juniper became silent again. " Perhaps its best to be tackled at another time."

' _That was weird. What could she be hiding ?' _Blake wondered, but didn't press the matter.

**SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material.**

" IT CAN SHAPE-SHIFT ?" Ruby and Jaune yelled.

" Well, it technically can." Ren said. " From what it says, we can assume it can only change its height."

" You are correct in your observation Ren." Juniper said. " SCP-682 only has a limited shape-shifting ability."

**SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted.**

" That is scarily terrifying." Yang said. " I doubt I could even move if half of my body got crushed. I doubt anyone can."

" Um, Yang." Jaune said, making the blonde brawler look at him, " Well, one of my Uncle's associate got his body crushed in half, and he still is a Hunter."

" Wait really." Yang said, as everyone were in shock. " Next you'll tell me that your Uncle knows a guy who became a Hunter when they were ten." She joked.

" Well, he doesn't know anyone who became a Hunter at ten." He replied.

" That's good." Yang let out a sigh of relief.

" Because they became one at six."

Yang and Weiss looked at him in shock. " Dammit." Yang muttered slowly as they continued.

**In case of containment breach, SCP-682 is to be tracked and re-captured by all available Mobile Task Forces, and no teams with fewer than seven (7) members are cleared to engage it.**

" That's some serious fire power." Ruby said as she imagined her team in futuristic gear hunting some super powered Grimm and saving the day. She began to drool as she felt a bump by Blake. " Oh, sorry."

**To date (██-██-████), attempted breaches have numbered at seventeen (17), while successful breaches have numbered at six (6). (See Addendum 682-D).**

" Well, first you shall listen to an interview and then I can give you the Breaches and their Containments." Juniper said as she began to play the Audio Log.

**Begin Log, skip to 00h-21m-52s**

**Dr. ██████: Now, why did you kill those farmers ?**

Everyone paled at that.

**SCP-682: (No verbal communication)**

**Dr. ██████: If you don't talk now, we will remove you from this attempt and place you back into-**

**SCP-682: (Incomprehensible)**

" He doesn't seem very smart." Nora commented. "Like seriously, all he has done is grunt. Heck, anyone can grunt. Right Renny ?" She asked her best friend.

The poor male just sighed in agony. " Yes Nora.

**Dr. ██████: Pardon? (Motions to move microphone closer)**

**SCP-682: (Incomprehensible)**

**Dr. ██████: Speak up. (To Personnel D-085) Move the mic up closer.**

" Huh, who's he talking to ?" Ruby asked, but was greeted with silence by Juniper.

**SCP-682: …they were (Incomprehensible)…**

**Dr. ██████: (To Personnel D-085) That microphone has only so much gain, move it closer to it!**

**Personnel D-085: His throat's messed up man, look at it! He ain't talking- (Gasps and screams)**

Ruby felt sick again as she heard the screams of the other person, maybe a D-Class, who was attacked by that evil reptile. She would have rushed to the bathroom again but she tried to endure it.

**SCP-682: (Appearing to assault D-085's body) …they were… disgusting…**

" I feel sick." Nora said, not liking how it treated people. Then again, with how they had described SCP-682, it hated every living thing.

**Dr. ██████: (Retreats from the room)**

**End Log**

" And now the Breaches." Juniper said as she displayed the data.

**Addendum 682-D: Breaches with SCP-682:**

**1: First Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███████, Agent ███, Agent ████████ (KIA), Personnel D-129 (KIA), Personnel D-027 (KIA), Personnel D-173 (KIA), Personnel D-200 (KIA), Personnel D-193 (KIA)**

**2: Second Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███, Agent ████████████, Dr. ███████, Personnel D-124, Personnel D-137 (KIA), Personnel D-201 (KIA), Personnel D-202 (KIA), Personnel D-203 (KIA)**

**3: Third Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ███████, MSgt █████████, Agent ████████, Agent ██████ (KIA), Personnel D-018 (KIA), Personnel D-211 (KIA), Personnel D-216**

**4: Fourth Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ████████, SSgt ██████, TSgt █████, Pvt ████████, Pvt █████, Lt. ████████████, SSgt ████████ (KIA), Col ████████ (KIA), Pvt ███████ (KIA), Pvt ██████ (KIA), Agent ███ (KIA)**

**5: Fifth Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Personnel D-221, Agent ██████████ (KIA), Agent ████████ (KIA), Agent ██████ (KIA), Personnel D-028 (KIA), Personnel D-111 (KIA), Personnel D-281 (KIA), Personnel D-209 (KIA)**

**6: Sixth Occurrence, ██-██-████: Handled by Agent ██████████, Agent ██████, Personnel D-291 (MIA), Agent ████████ (KIA), Agent █████████████ (KIA), Personnel D-299 (KIA), Personnel D-277 (KIA), Personnel D-278 (KIA), Personnel D-279 (KIA)**

Ruby felt sick again, but this time she stood up, " Juniper, can you pause it for a moment ?" She said as she rushed to the bathroom and spewed her guts out.

Juniper paused it, sad that such a bright and cheerful girl was hearing about such things. The remaining of the girls rushed to Ruby while Jaune and Ren went to get her water.

When Ruby returned to the dorm room, Juniper had formed an upper body, which was still in the form of codes. Ruby smiled at the woman. " Hey, um sorry for that." She mumbled.

Juniper frowned. " There's no need to be sorry for such matter. Whenever you feel something similar, please inform me." She said. Turning towards the door, she continued, " The boys will be here with the water soon enough." And as if on cue, Jaune and Ren came with a bottle of water for the young leader. Jaune sympathized with her as he got sick often. Ruby thanked them and took small sips from the bottle.

" How about we end this ?" Juniper said, concerned for her.

" Nope, once I start something, I plan on ending it as well." Ruby stated proudly.

Juniper sighed as she continued.

**Addendum 682-E: Termination Options:**

**Log of event 682-E18: Dr. █████ attempts to use SCP-409 on SCP-682. General ███, General ██████, and Dr. ██████████ observing.**

" What is SCP-409 ?' Blake asked.

" Well, it is a crystal that crystallizes other matter in close proximity to it." Juniper said.

" Well, that's one ring I don't want." Yang said.

**0400: Exposure. SCP-682 began to tear at the point of contact, causing massive trauma to the area. SCP-682 requests several times to know what it has been exposed to.**

**0800: Crystallization begins, spreading much slower than normal.**

**1200: SCP-682 shows signs of extreme pain, and begins having seizures**

" Good." Ruby said. Blake and Weiss looked at her cautiously. They didn't knew she had a mean streak.

**1300: Crystallization stops at 62% conversion. Crystallized area explodes, causing massive physical trauma to SCP-682**

**1400: SCP-682 recovers from exposure, despite the loss of limbs and organs. SCP-682 begins regeneration, stating that it will attempt to kill and consume all staff involved in Event 682-E18.**

" Drats." The caped leader said with a snap of her fingers.

**SCP-682 appears to now be immune to SCP-409. Use of other SCP items to terminate SCP-682 must now first be tested on samples of SCP-682 before full-scale testing.**

**In accordance the Dr. ████████'s recommendations (see Document 27b-6), Dr. ███████ and Dr. █████ have requested permission to attempt the termination of SCP-682 using SCP-689. The request is currently pending approval from the ████████.**

" Of the what ?" Weiss asked.

Juniper smiled at them. She felt as if she was their dorm mother, in a manner of speaking. " Do you really expect the Foundation not to have a secret council of sorts." She said.

**It has also been suggested by Dr. Gears to use SCP-182 in an attempt to communicate with SCP-682. SCP-182 has expressed reluctance, and refuses to enter the containment center of SCP-682, if at all possible.**

" That's a funny name." Nora said, " Who name's their kid Gears ?" Nora asked.

" There are plenty of scientist in the Foundation that have similar names." Juniper said, remembering the activities of a particular Doctor.

" Ooh, can you name one ?" Nora asked.

" Well, there's the eccentric Doctor Bright." Juniper said.

" What's so eccentric about him ?" Yang asked. Pyrrha was also curious to know.

" Well, there's a list of things that he isn't allowed to do anymore." She said. " Would you like to see ?" She asked.

Promptly everyone nodded at that.

* * *

**Well, you all know what's next. I chose this as a celebration of my fastest 100 reviews.**

**After Dr. Bright, I will write about SCP-348 and try and bring in Taiyang, Ghira and Kali into the mix.**

**Gonna Yeet myself into SCP-106's dimension.**


	5. Things Dr Bright Isn't Allowed To Do 1

**Chapter five is here and the Teams will be introduced to the eccentric Dr. Bright, and there will be another addition to the group as I think this would be a good reason to give Juniper a full body.**

**Well, time for the reviews.**

**qazse : Well, Ironwood and Winter will be here, but they would be less arrogant, Ironwood at least. Winter would still try to confiscate the information to Atlas. Ironwood would be a chill dude, considering he has more experience than her and knows Ozpin like Qrow.**

**Well, that's it for now, On with the reactions.**

* * *

The group waited in anticipation for the list to begin when they heard a knock on their door. " Is anyone supposed to come here ?" Ruby asked.

Jaune went to open it and promptly squeaked as on the other side stood the most strict teacher in the Academy, Glynda Goodwitch.

" What is going on here ?" She asked as she entered the room to see a huge television, some couches and the room being bigger than before. She came here as she was concerned for the leader of Team RWBY. She had heard from several teachers that Ruby was flinching at some of the details of some battles the Hunters had with Grimms, and occasionally had seemed sick.

" Allow me to explain." Juniper said as she appeared via the hologram. Glynda looked at the AI that had formed. She stared, unblinking, trying to process it all.

Being the smart teacher that she was, she sat down onto one of the couches and said with a stern face, " Start".

Juniper sighed as she started to explain the whole condition that the young Teams had found themselves in. At the end of it all, Glynda sighed again. " Well, normally I would have you all administered to the psyche ward and would have suspended you all for the foreseeable future, but since I have seen questionable things during my time as a Hunter as well, I choose to believe you."

Everyone breathed in relief as she said that. " That being said, I am curious in the database you have, Ms. Juniper." Glynda said.

" Everyone's welcome to hear these, Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby said cheerfully, since she wasn't here to punish them.

The teacher turned to the television. " So what are you hearing about now ?" She asked.

" Well, there's a list of things that a Doctor Bright isn't allowed to do." Jaune said.

Glynda nodded. " Perhaps I should make some for all of you, considering the activities you all seem to be in." She said sternly. They all, aside from Ren, paled since they couldn't help it. They attracted bad luck like moths to a flame.

" I believe that's enough teasing for now." Juniper said. Glynda nodded at that and smiled.

" Hah, got 'em." Glynda said as they all looked on, dumbfounded at the event. " Come on now children, we don't need to keep the woman waiting."

Everyone seemed to accept that Ms. Goodwitch, a teacher they had never expected to joke around, did just that. They all sat down on the couch, with Glynda getting her own sofa.

" Let us begin." Juniper said as she begin to display all the things the eccentric doctor wasn't allowed to do.

**1\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to feed anything with peanut butter to Kain.**

" Whose Kain ?" Ruby asked.

" Kain is one of the names given to the SCP." Juniper answered. " He is given the designation SCP-073. He actually is a sweet heart, considering his history." Juniper ended, remembering a certain brother of his that he killed.

**2\. Telling new researchers that you can tame SCP-682 with a rolled up newspaper and a tummy rub is right out.**

Everyone looked in shock, " Wait what ?" Weiss asked. " He does realize how deadly that Reptile is, so why does he say that."

" Oh, he does realize that."Juniper said, "He just doesn't care."

**3\. No longer allowed to challenge Able to unwinnable games like tic-tac-toe. It was three weeks before Able conceded a draw.**

**4\. SCP-018 is not to be taunted!**

**5\. Giving 113 to Diogenes is just plain pointless.**

**6\. Attempting to disprove 343, to 343, is a horrible idea. Agents are still studying the resulting paperweight, supposedly so heavy that 343 should not be able to lift it.**

" That's an interesting prospect." Glynda said. " What is SCP-343 ?" She asked.

Juniper looked at the woman, " God."

" So you have contained God ?" Glynda mused, " So what is his level ?" She asked.

" Thankfully, just a Safe Class is required." Juniper replied.

**7\. While it is true that "No one expects the SCP Inquisition!", that is only because there is no such thing.**

" Heh, reminds me of the time your father tried to make an Inquisition group." Glynda said as she remembered the time Taiyang, with some assistance from Qrow, made an entire group of students from Beacon, and in turn, was ready to starts his plans to dominate the Vytal competitors. It was a good thing Summer and Raven caught them before they could start.

**8\. Dr. Bright is not king of anywhere. Or queen.**

**9\. SCP-963 is not to be used for recreational or procreational purposes.**

**10\. Although**** it is entirely possible to use SCPs currently under control of the Foundation to create tentacle monsters, no.**

" Eww." Ruby said as she tried to think of reasons why anyone would like that.

" Hey Ren, wasn't this is one of those Ninjas of Love books ?" Nora asked her friend, prompting Blake to look at the said individual with a little shine in her eyes.

Though not everyone had a shine in their eyes like Blake did. Yang, however, had a teasing glint in her eyes. " So how's the book ?" She asked him. Normally, of she asked Blake, she would get a reply of the plot being good, or something similar.

" Well, it is well written, even the scenes depicting sexual activities. Though I would say that at times, the writing does get a bit too weird for my taste." Ren replied with a straight face, putting Yang in shock.

**Not even if Dr. Palmer asks nicely.**

**11\. There is no market for SCP brand pornography.**

**No, not even in Germany.**

" What the ?" Glynda asked, " There are some people who are that crude ?"

" Well, there is the Teenage Succubus SCP." Juniper replied, making the boys, and Blake blush. There was an SCP like that ? Now they were curious.

**12\. Should not replace the buckshot in Dr. Clef's shotgun shells with any of the following: birdseed, confetti, cake sprinkles, sawdust, or glitter.**

Ruby giggled. " Glitter Gun." She said as both her and Yang dissolved into a mess of laughter.

" What's the joke ?" Weiss asked.

" Well, Ruby played a prank on Uncle Qrow and on his birthday, used ammo made of glitter to celebrate the occasion." She said, " Needless to say, he did not expect that and thought he was still drunk."

**13\. The Better Business Bureau is not the correct agency for dealing with containment failures from horrible eldritch artifacts sold by Marshall, Carter, and Dark.**

**14\. Victims of SCP-217 are not toys.**

**Nor are they to be used as props at a Steampunk Convention.**

" What's a steampunk ?" Pyrrha asked.

" Well, steampunk is a genre of science fiction that has a historical setting and has steam-powered machinery rather than advanced technology." Juniper replied. " There are some costumes I can show you if you are interested."

Pyrrha smiled at the offer.

**15\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to bargain with personnel for their "souls."Not even if he can get them a good deal.**

**16\. Don't let Dr. Bright get a sample of SCP-379. Let my laptop be the last victim.**

**17\. Not allowed to go off my medication.**

**18\. May not use any form of the word 'accident' as an excuse.**

" Perhaps that should be a rule here also." Glynda said, remembering the many incidents that happened because of said ' accidents'.

**19\. Violate the dress code, even on 'casual' Fridays.**

**No matter how many times you say please, Dr. Bright, we won't put any of the hats you've been asking about into the dress code.**

**20\. If an SCP file says never to do something, it is not because we want to control your mind. ( Yes it is. )**

**No, it's not, and Dr. Bright may not edit this document.**

" So he can access what he's allowed and not allowed to do ?" Weiss asked.

" We take several precautions." Juniper said, remembering the several times he hacked into the list.

**21\. SCP-437 is not to be handed out as weaponry to unsuspecting new researchers.**

**22\. [DATA REDACTED ON O5 REQUEST]. Not even for recreational use.**

**23\. Not allowed to send Nigerian-esque spam email to the Church of the Broken God.**

" Huh." Jaune said, confused.

" On Earth, there are several scammers who say that they are from the country of Nigeria and require some financial assistance." Juniper said.

" And what's the Church of Broken God ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, as the name implies, I bet they are a group of people who worship a broken god." Yang said.

**24\. Not allowed to lead a Mobile Task Force ( against the UIU under any circumstances. ) ( without inviting Dr. Clef ) at all. In fact, just stay 500 feet away from any Mobile Task Force at all times.**

**25\. Not allowed to end reports with lyrics from "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air".**

" What's this ?" Blake asked.

" This used to be a series that aired on television a few years ago." Juniper said, remembering the high time of Will Smith. Now he became a meme due to his role in the live action remake of Aladdin and his part in Youtube Rewind 2018.

**But is allowed to end with lyrics from the Safety Dance.**

**The interpretive dance routine, however, is forbidden until he gets lessons for the foreseeable future.**

**26\. Dr. Bright is not allowed anywhere near a Renaissance Festival.**

**Especially not with D-class in garb.**

**27\. SCP-963 is not a joy buzzer.**

**28\. If a mind-controlling SCP is discovered, it is to be turned over to the proper authorities. It is not to be used to advance himself or others higher in the Foundation.**

" He also isn't allowed to go to Las Vegas with it as well." Juniper said.

" What's Las Vegas ?" Blake asked.

" Well, another name could be Sin City." She replied, " It is a city which have a large number of buildings that allows gambling."

Yang's eyes brightened at that before she felt a sharp pain to the back of the head. "Bad Yang, no gambling." Ruby said.

**29\. Dr. Bright is NOT: A superhero of any sort, Head of Public Relations, in charge of Orientation for new staff, a doctor of psychology, ( a member of Site Command ), made out of bacon,**

" I wish I was made out of bacon." Nora said.

" Why ?"

" So I could eat myself if I ever got hungry." Everybody except for Ruby blushed at the innuendo.

**in possession of a IQ over 300, Head of SCP Review, or a member of Maintenance Staff. (Sorry boys, Dr. Bright IS a member of Site Command. It's usually best not to ask why. It's O5 Command you're thinking of.)**

**30\. There is no Ethics Committee.**

**And even if there was, does anyone believe Dr. Bright would be on it?**

**As anything other than a 'What not to do?'**

**31\. No longer allowed to make up jodies for morning calisthenics.**

**Yes, this includes The Mickey Mouse Club song.**

**32\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to apply SCP-963 to any major political figures. Again.**

" What's 963 ?" Ren asked.

" Well, it can be described as a necklace that creates a hive mind." Juniper said, " And Dr. Bright is in control of it." She ended with a sigh.

**33\. Dr. Bright is not from an alternate timeline.**

**Dr. Bright cannot issue orders to "preserve the timeline".**

**Or to "corrupt the timeline".**

**Or to "screw with those history nerds".**

" At least respect the history." Weiss grumbled.

**34\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to challenge anyone to a duel, and then give them SCP-572.**

**35\. Dr. Bright is not allowed near SCP-5555-J in any way or any excuse. Remember what the miniature version did to Dr. L██████.**

**36\. Dr. Clef and Dr. Bright are not allowed to interact without the presence of a responsible administrator.**

**Dr. Kondraki does not count as a responsible administrator.**

**Nor does Agent Strelnikov.**

**Or Dr. Mann.**

**In fact, let's just keep the two of them apart, period.**

**37\. Chainsaws are not the solution to every question.**

**Nor is 'More Chainsaws'.**

**Or "Chainsaw cannons"**

**Except for that one time. And yes, it was awesome.**

" That would be cool." Ruby mumbled. " I should make blueprints for it."

Everybody looked on in worry as Ruby had a habit of overdoing things.

**38\. SCP speed dating never happened. Any one who claims to remember such an event should report to Site Command for administration of Class A amnesiac.**

" Hey, just imagine waiting for your date to arrive and its the Plague Doctor." Yang said.

**39\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to use any SCP to alter or affect the outcomes of any reality based television shows, including but not limited to Survivor, Big Brother, Hell's Kitchen, American Idol, or any dating show on VH1.**

**Not even if Dr. Rights asks nicely.**

" Hey, sometimes they need to be altered." Jaune said.

" You watch reality shows ?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course. With seven sisters, that's what on the television all day."

" Wait, hold on." Yang said, " Seven sisters ?" She asked and Jaune nodded. " Damn."

**40\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to administer spankings to Dr. Rights as punishment, as it only causes more rules to be broken.**

**No, it doesn't matter that they are both "consenting adults", no matter how much either of them argue otherwise.**

Ruby blushed at that, while Glynda blushed for reasons otherwise. Well, you could say that she liked those sort of things.

**Dr. Rights is not allowed to spank the monkey.**

**Nor is she allowed to shock the monkey.**

**Or anything else related to the monkey.**

**41\. SCP-082 is not to be given song requests, especially not "Like A Virgin".**

**42\. "Accidentally" spilling green gelatin on a dead body in the presence of the O5 was funny exactly once, and the smell of excrement exuding from O5-2's khakis spoiled the moment.**

" Hah, dookie." Nora laughed, remembering the line from that wrestler that tried to get into acting but wasn't as successful as his successors, like The Mountain and the Professor of Delinquency.

**43\. Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to utter the phrase "More than 1,000 babies" in the presence of any SCP personnel.**

**44\. Nothing in the Foundation is rated 'Over 9000.'**

" Is that a reference to something ?" Jaune asked.

" Well, let's just say that Dr. Bright used an SCP to visit a particular dimension." Juniper said.

**45\. Stop posting classified information on 4-chan.**

**46\. No using SCP-705 for personal gain.**

**Or to plant monitoring equipment.**

**And absolutely no giving them tons of extra Play-Doh 'just to see what they can make.' That Mecha was damned annoying!**

Yang nodded. She had a bad experience with Mechs herself and hearing one made from Play-Doh would be more difficult to defeat.

**47\. If it involves doing something wrong, it isn't right.**

**48\. If it involves something right, you did it wrong.**

**49\. If Dr. Bright has to ask, it's above his clearance level.**

**If it's above Bright's security clearance… run.**

Ren and Jaune sighed as they remembered the times they just ran away from Nora when she got hyped up on soda.

**50\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to declare war on any country, thing or person.**

**51\. Foundation credit cards or expense accounts are not to be used to purchase pornography.**

**Not even anomalous pornography.**

" I swear." Glynda said as she remembered a certain crow who did the same thing but put all the credit on Beacon.

**52\. Dr. Bright is not a "marital aid" and cannot refer to himself as such. Especially on official documents.**

**53\. Dr. Bright is not the Lord of Rodly Might.**

**And is hereby banned from playing Dungeons and Dragons making use of SCPs to 'simulate the real danger.'**

" What's Dungeons and Dragons ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, it's a game that requires several thing, one of them being imagination." Juniper said, " I'll show you all later."

**54\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to go to fan conventions.**

**Let alone use them as recruitment drives.**

**Especially not at Furry Conventions.**

" What are those ?" Blake asked.

" Don't ask." Juniper replied with finality.

**55\. When writing a report, more detail is expected than "Object class: Keter. Special Containment Procedures: [DATA EXPUNGED]. Description: [DATA EXPUNGED]."**

**And inventing new security clearances just so nobody can see what you've written is also considered poor form.**

**56\. Showing Monty Python episodes to SCP-239 was not a wise decision. Please never try this with any other reality warping SCP.**

**57\. "For the Emperor" is not an acceptable justification for any decision.**

**58\. "My evil twin did it" is no longer considered a viable excuse.**

**Nor is "My good twin did it," considering the implications.**

" But they did." Nora whined. Nobody would believe her.

**59\. Yes, forum trolls are annoying. No, they don't automatically become D-class personnel.**

** allowed to lace 'orgasm muffins' with Ex-lax. Again.**

" Hmm, I'd prefer those." Yang said. " And I believe our resident cat would like it also"

" Yang, shut up." Blake said with a blush on her face.

**61\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to send e-mails with memetic hazards attached.**

**Not even when replying to spam.**

**62\. The "Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" is not grounds to pit more than fifteen combative SCPs, including SCP-682 and Able, against each other.**

" Why isn't there an arcade game for SCPs, like one of those Alley Fighters ?" Jaune mused. He'd like those.

**"Weeding out some of these angsty teens with attitude problems," however, is.**

**Dr. Bright is not allowed to administer 'Free Hugs.'**

" Aw." Ruby whined. She loved free hugs.

**63\. Not allowed to kick SCP-2558-J.**

**( Not allowed to play dodgeball with SCP-2558-J ) Not allowed to play any type of ball game with SCP-2558-J.**

**64\. Any proposal which includes the phrase 'Metric Fuck Load' is straight out denied.**

" That's a lot." Yang said with squinted eyes.

Glynda sighed and rubbed her nose as she saw others agree with her. Why did Ozpin love to make her suffer ?

**65\. ( Instances of SCP-2558-J-Ex are not to be spooked when being held by members of O5. ) No instances of SCP-2558-J should be anywhere near an O5, let alone SCP-2558-J-Ex.**

**66\. The Foundation motto is "Secure, Contain, Protect", not any of the following:**

**"Stab Carrion Powerfully"**

**"Let's use it on 682!"**

**"Throw the cheese!"**

" Cheese, no !" Ruby shouted.

**"That's it, you're on Keter Duty."**

**"Can we put it in 914?"**

**"Blood makes the grass grow, kill, kill, kill!"**

" They do." Ren said, making Jaune scoot away from him a bit.

**"Fuck trees, I climb clouds motherfucker!"**

**"Someone is getting stabbed."**

**But some days, it should be.**

**"Whose hand is that?"**

**"If all else fails, poop on it."**

**"If all else fails, there's always the sun."**

**"We need bigger kittens."**

" I wouldn't oppose that." Weiss said with stars in her eyes as Blake agreed with her.

**"Society of Creepy Perverts."**

**"Fuck Death, War, Famine and Pestilence. We've got Clef, Gears, Kondraki and Bright."**

**"Throw D-Class at it until it stops."**

Ruby snorted at that.

**"447 and dead bodies, two great tastes that taste great together."**

**"The FBI are a bunch of pansies."**

**"Who wants to see what I can make the president do in public?"**

**"For the Horde!"**

**"Science for the Science God!"**

**"Make sure to wipe your feet on 2558!"**

**"When in doubt, feed it to 682."**

**"Slapstick, Clowns and Puns"**

**"Drop the blanket now!"**

**"Seduction, Coitus, and Pregnancy"**

Blake blushed as Yang whooped at that.

**"We always need more Dakka!"**

**"Still Alive, and Found the Cake"**

**"Don't Worry, O5 won't ever figure it out!"**

**"Will it blend?"**

**"Commies love us!"**

**"Snap Crackle and Pop"**

" Ooh, I love those cereals." Pyrrha said.

**67\. Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to play "Hippocratic Oath Chicken" with the medical staff.**

**68\. A full minute of stunned silence means "My God what did you do?" not "Please continue."**

" Now do you understand Nora." Ren said sternly. Just because they were silent in shock didn't meant that they agreed with it.

" Fine." Nora answered reluctantly.

**69\. Pranks placed into new staff's desks are not funny because they "liquefied in record time."**

**70\. Attempts to use Foundation radio telescopes to contact omniscient and omnipotent extraterrestrial entities will result in a bill for any damage to local space-time, including the cost of demoting objects to dwarf planet status.**

" Really sad what happened to Pluto." Juniper reminisced.

" What happened to it ?" Jaune asked.

" That is a story for another time." Juniper told the Arc.

**71\. Despite his doctoral degree, Dr. Bright is not allowed to either prescribe or administer any of the following:**

**enemas**

**homeopathic remedies**

**any sort of medication**

**free hugs**

**the healing power of laughter**

**sexual healing**

Weiss blushed at that. " The creep." She muttered.

**'more cowbell'**

**72\. Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to offer the solution of "Use more guns" to any problem.**

**Or "Get bigger guns."**

" But that is the only solution." Ruby retorted. " Maybe that's why they can't terminated."

Juniper looked at the young girl in shock. _' Must be a hoplophile.' _She reasoned with herself.

**73\. Despite what he may say and any evidence, no matter how plausible, the SCP Foundation has never and will never be associated with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and regardless of what Dr. Bright may say, he is not, and I quote, "A real life wizarding tutor."**

**Nor is he a vampire. That was body glitter and bad acting.**

" That was a bad movie." Juniper whispered to herself. She never understood why that movie, or its subsequent sequels were ever made.

**And despite what the computer file on him may say, he is not Muad'dib. The spice can flow just fine without him.**

**74\. The "Tamlin House School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" is just a plain bad idea.**

**75\. Yes, empirical evidence is the foundation of science. Yes, blind faith is the death of reason. No, this does not logically imply that anyone is ethically obligated to demonstrate the existence of breasts under laboratory conditions.**

**76\. If Dr. Bright is ever found under the influence of any recreational substance, he must immediately be contained under level 15 containment. If you want to know why, please refer to the security tapes for ██/██/████ between the hours of ██:██ am and ██:██ pm.**

" Must have been a hoot." Yang said.

" For the last time, you are not allowed to hold any sort of parties in the dorm." Glynda told the young brawler.

**If Dr. Bright is found deliberately getting high to get out of paperwork, he is to be placed in a Type 4 cell and hosed down with cold water from a pressurised hose for no less than 5 minutes. Maybe this will teach you that drugs are bad, m'kay?**

" Sometimes, you do need that treatment." Blake told her partner.

" I'm not that bad." Yang retorted.

**77\. Cthulhu and R'lyeh are not valid reasons to send Pandora's Box out into the Pacific Ocean in order to capture them. Furthermore, these are not even SCPs, and I will find the person who decided to enter a database file for them.**

**78\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to upload visual memetic kill agents to ( 4chan ) ( 7chan ) any imageboard.**

**Well, okay, maybe to 4chan. It'd be doing the gene pool a service.**

" Amen." Pyrrha said. Some of those sites were made up of people with IQ less than ten, she swore.

**79\. Dr. Bright cannot change the standard issue D-Class uniform to black pants with a red polo shirt.**

**I see your reasoning, but we just don't want to be associated with Star Trek.**

**80\. No matter how many times he may claim it, no matter how many uniforms we may confiscate, Dr. Bright is not a ninja, nor has he ever been.**

" If anyone's a ninja, its our Bellabooty here." Yang said as she tried to smack it.

Blake however, dodged it and hissed. " Quit it Yang."

**No. Not even if he uses SCP-281 to do it.**

**81\. There are no security codes for:**

**Zombie conga line**

**Badass hat**

**Vampire can-can**

**Disco corpse**

**Intense homoeroticism**

Ruby turned a bit green at that. She just found all sexual activities weird.

**Extreme crotch violence**

Jaune and Ren winced at that. All men had a hive mind when being hit in the crotch came into question.

**Man disguised as a palm tree**

**Man with porn 'stache**

**Kung fu rasta**

**Puppy-eating monks**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang gasped at that. The horror.

**Justifiable homicide of all you dumb ass mother humpers.**

**Bright Family Reunion (Code Brown. Find a place to hide, and make sure you leave an offering of booze outside your door.)**

" I suppose there is a code for that." Glynda said. Seeing the terror the Doctor did, there had to be trouble when his family is brought into the question.

**Dr. Kondraki beach party.**

**82\. Just because Bright is a doctor does not mean that he is the Doctor, no matter how many British men he possesses.**

**No, SCP-963 is not proof against this.**

**Nor is any structure that results from placing SCP-184 inside of a police call box.**

**Adopting female members of the staff and calling them "companions" is right out.**

**SCP-297 is NOT a sonic screwdriver.**

**The Doctor who?**

" Is that a reference to Physician Inquiry ?" Weiss asked.

" So that's what it is called here." Juniper said.

" So what's it called on Earth ?" Blake asked, since she had been a fan of the series.

" Well, it's called Doctor Who on Earth." The AI replied.

**83\. While humour can be an effective way to improve staff morale, it is highly inappropriate to make "Your mum" jokes in the vicinity of SCP-597.**

" Yo Mama so ugly, SCP-096 killed himself when he saw her." Yang said dramatically and everyone laughed at that while Glynda groaned. She was the neice of Qrow.

**84\. Dr. Bright may not classify any researcher, including himself, as a memetic hazard.**

**85\. Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to accept or use the following as payment for bets:**

**Your soul**

**Anyone else's soul**

**Virgin's blood**

**Reproductive organs**

**SCPs**

**Memories (real or imagined)**

**( Pieces of your past ) I have no idea how that worked with Clef, but apparently he can do it.**

**The island of Manhattan**

**Beads**

**Firstborn children**

**Second-born children**

**Red-headed stepchildren**

**Rented mules**

**Gold spun from straw**

**A child's laughter**

**A child's tears**

**Virginity**

**Ponies**

" Well, I do want a horse." Jaune mused.

" To complete your knight look ?" Pyrrha asked with a smile. Jaune nodded. " How 'bout we go and buy one together ?" She offered.

" You sure ?" Jaune asked. " Well, it's a date." He said and Pyrrha smiled brightly at that.

**Anyone's grandmother**

**Anyone's grandfather**

**Anyone's sister**

**Any blood relative**

**86\. No matter how many times he photoshops himself into a picture of SCP-682, and no matter how many Australians he possesses, Bright is not, and never was, the "Crocodile Hunter".**

**Nor does every SCP/D-Class "really hate it when you jam your thumb up their bum."**

**And he is not allowed to do that "Right naow!"**

" What's that supposed to mean ?" Weiss asked.

Juniper smiled, some tears forming in her eyes, " Just a legend taken away far too soon."

**87\. As funny as Incident 387/682-██ was, Dr. Bright is not allowed unsupervised access to SCP-387. Researchers are still trying to figure out how an animate model of 682 was so invulnerable, despite only being made of just plastic blocks.**

**88\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to tell new researchers experimenting on SCP-168 to divide by zero, find the square root of negative one, or find the last digit of pi using the SCP. Dr. ██████ is still comatose, and 168 itself is quite displeased with the event.**

**89\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to use examples from Star Trek when administering Turing tests to artificial intelligences of any sort. Computer hardware does not grow on trees, dammit!**

**90\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to plant SCP-2383-J into science labs. We're still picking up complaints from the office of Stephen Hawking.**

**No, not even for the good of "SCIENCE"**

**Or even as "Science for the Science God". Dr. Bright is also not allowed to refer to himself as such either.**

**91\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to use SCP-587 to re-enact the locker scene from Men In Black, nor play Godzilla with its inhabitants.**

**Nor is he allowed to set himself up as a god to them.**

**Testing between SCP-786 and SCP-587 is also banned. "David and Goliath" scenarios are just as harmful to its inhabitants as the Godzilla incident.**

" Huh, what's David and Goliath ?" Blake asked, curious about that.

" I'll tell you about it another time." Juniper said.

" I'll hold you to it." Blake nodded.

**Dr. Bright is not allowed to use SCP-786 to simulate "Dwarf Fortress".**

**92\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to show SCP-682 any of the following:**

**any Uwe Boll movies**

**The Room**

**Troll 2**

**Manos: The Hands of Fate**

**movies considered "so bad they're good"**

**movies considered "cult classics"**

**you know what, Dr. Bright is just not allowed to show SCP-682 any movies at all, ever.**

" Why not torture him more ?" Ruby asked. She really hated the reptile for hurting SCP-999.

**93\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to claim SCP-014-J has "Breached Containment" and then leave a dining fork in the hallway.**

**94\. Dr. Bright is not O5-█-J. No such position exists at this time.**

**95\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to give SCP-239 a copy of any Harry Potter books.**

**What did you do?**

**96\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to use SCP-141 to give people parking tickets.**

**97\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to send anything into the past, future, or to alternate dimensions.**

" HE CAN DO THAT." Ruby shouted, " Can he bring the Tickle Monster to Remnant ?" She asked Juniper.

" Ruby, I can not contact my previous dimension anymore." She said sadly.

**98\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to accuse people of being duplicates of himself with the intention of having them terminated, unless they actually are duplicates of himself.**

**Dr. Clef is not allowed to convince people Dr. Bright is a copy of him.**

" That's a good excuse to kill someone." Blake mused as everyone looked at her in worry. " Just kidding." She instantly said.

**99\. Dr. Bright may not put "A cup of orgasm" from SCP-294 through SCP-914 on the Very Fine setting.**

**Dr. Bright may not use SCP-294 to create a "cup of memetic orgasm" and use it on worldwide television.**

**Dr. Bright is not permitted to use SCP-294 to create orgasms of any kind, memetic, sentient or otherwise.**

" That must've been a joy and a half." Yang said with a grin.

**Given the results of requesting a cup of "Dear God No", Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to use SCP-294 directly or outside of approved testing.**

**Given that he asked another staff member to request a "Cup of Explodium" from SCP-294 to "see what would happen", Dr. Bright is not allowed to ask other staff members to access SCPs for him, no matter how instructive, funny or helpful the results would be. The only exception to this is SCP-963.**

" I do have to ask, what is SCP-294 ?" Glynda asked.

" Well, I can show you this later on." Juniper said as Glynda agreed to that.

**100\. Dr. Bright is not allowed to make, accept, or take a rake-off on, bets concerning XK-class End-of-the-World Scenarios.**

" That's all ?" Yang asked.

" Dear Yang, we have just barely crossed the one-thirds of the things he isn't allowed to do." Juniper said.

The blonde whistled, " That many ?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

" I would like to request that you copy the data onto my Scroll." Glynda said.  
" And why, may I ask." Juniper said with an eyebrow raised.

" Well, I like to do some late night reading and this does grab my attention." The teacher replied.

Juniper thought for a bit, " Well, that's acceptable. I'll also transfer one of the AI, Samantha-037, as well."

Glynda brought her Scroll out as Juniper ' touched' the device, transferring the data.

" Hello." A meek voice said as a young girl came into being as the hologram function of the Scroll was used. " I am Samantha, I hope to be of use to you." She mumbled.

" Oh darling, you already are." Glynda smiled at the young girl. Samantha smiled at the woman in front of her and went back into the screen of Glynda's Scroll.

" Shall we start on the next SCP?" Juniper asked.

" I would like to learn about SCP-294." Glynda asked.

Everyone agreed, and sat down for another entry.

* * *

**So that's done. Writing this was a bitch and a half. The torture. The numbers didn't appeared here as I changed the format of the text from the site, so I had to manually write it, so there was a lot of tabs being changed at regular short intervals. And surprisingly, Fanfiction did it when I uploaded the chapter to the site. Why does life hate me ?**

**So next time, they are going to react to SCP-294, and another person will come to read.**

**I Gonna Yeet Myself into SCP-169's mouth.**


	6. SCP-294 Full Entry

**So this is the sixth chapter of SCP React, and I can't believe it, we not only hit more than 20,000 views, we also hit more than 150 reviews. You guys don't know how grateful I am for this achievement that you all gave me. I had really no idea how much you all loved this idea. I thought I was the only one.**

**Now, for the reviews from Chapter 5 :**

**MidknightMoonglow99 : Now we need a SCP dating sim.**

**Lucian Naruto : Well, I'll have to read up on Casssy first to have any idea about the reactions.**

**Guest who ' killed it' with their review : Well, there's only one way to bring Salem into the mix is to have them lose the attack during Vytal tournament, though I don't know how I'll pull that off.**

**Little Ansatsu : Well, the Addendum will be here as the database on 294 is small and manageable.**

**Well, let's start this shedang.**

* * *

The had never been so ready to learn of a new SCP. Ruby munched on some cookies as she waited for the information to start. Juniper's face body, now complete, appeared via the hologram, " Now, as you must realize, SCP comes in all shape and sizes. They can be both animate and inanimate. The SCP you will react to here will help you understand that." She said as the information started to display.

**Item #: SCP-294**

**Object Class: Euclid**

Ruby began to wonder what type of SCP it could be to warrant such a class.

**Special Containment Procedures: There are no standard special containment procedures on file for Item SCP-294.**

" Huh, but isn't it an Euclid class ?" Jaune asked.

Glynda nodded at that. " I must admit I am curious at that." She spoke. " If it has such a level, why is it not in containment ?" She asked, pushing her glass up a bit.

" Well, the Containment levels initially were just that : Containment levels. Though, they soon became a way to identify how much of a threat they could be to the society if left unchecked." Juniper explained.

Glynda nodded at that information dump.

**However, only personnel of security clearance level 2 or higher are allowed to interact with it (see document SCP-294a). SCP-294 is currently being stored in the 2nd floor personnel break room**

" That's a strange area to contain an SCP." Ren commented.

**and is monitored by two guards of security clearance level 3 at all times.**

" So there are clearance levels for the faculty members as well." Glynda said. If the students of Beacon had this system, then most of her worries would just be solved.

Juniper nodded, " Yes. This has been implemented so that in the case of a containment breach, no member of untrustworthy status can make off with a dangerous anomaly."

" And how is this implemented ?" Pyrrha asked. She was curious of the system used.

" Well, it may be crude, but we use Level Cards to identify them, usually they have identification of the personnel as well." The AI replied earnestly.

**Description: Item SCP-294 appears to be a standard coffee vending machine,**

" Hmm, interesting." They heard another voice in the room that they had never heard before. They turned their heads to see the headmaster of the Academy, Professor Ozpin standing there as he sipped on his coffee that he stored in his personal mug.

Everyone aside from Glynda were surprised at his sudden appearance, while the teacher just shook her head. She had gotten used to his eccentric personality.

" Would anyone care to explain what is going on here ?"He asked.

" Well.." Blake started, but was interrupted by Glynda.

" Apparently, the girls of Team RWBY have come in contact with a device that holds a database for anomalies from an alternate dimension." She said professionally. "The anomalies can range from being essentially ineffective to, what I have been told, omnicidal in nature."

Ozpin hummed as he sat down beside Glynda. " Hmm, well this is an interesting opportunity to see how other dimensions react to opposing forces." He said.

" You're believing us ?" The young leader asked. " I mean, it's crazy."

Ozpin laughed. " Ms. Rose, if you've lived as long as I have, you'd either have to believe whatever happens around you, or go insane." He ended with a chuckle as they resumed to watch.

Juniper raised an eye as she studied the man. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed he was related to the Brights.

**the only noticeable difference being an entry touchpad with buttons corresponding to an English QWERTY keyboard. Upon depositing fifty cents US currency**

" So each country has a different currency ?" Yang asked. Ever since they had started to react to the database, she trained herself to pick up on little pieces of information that could come handy later.

" Yes. However, there are a total of 164 currencies on Earth."

Weiss looked shocked at the information. She hadn't expected Earth to have so many forms of currency.

**into the coin slot, the user is prompted to enter the name of any liquid using the touchpad.**

" Anything comes out ?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes. If she got a hold of this SCP, then she'd get melted chocolate for life.

" Hmm." Ozpin hummed. " So if I type strawberry flavored coffee, I'd get just that ?" He asked Juniper, who nodded.

**Upon doing so, a standard 12-ounce paper drinking cup is placed and the liquid indicated is poured. Ninety-seven initial test runs were performed (including requests for water, coffee, beer, and soda, non-consumable liquids such as sulfuric acid, wiper fluid, and motor oil, as well as substances that do not usually exist in liquid state, such as nitrogen, iron and glass) and each one returned a success. Test runs with solid materials such as diamond have failed, however, as it appears that SCP-294 can only deliver substances that can exist in liquid state.**

" That's a pity." Jaune said. He'd have liked it if it could dispense diamonds.

**It is of note that after approximately fifty uses, the machine would not respond to further requests. After a period of approximately 90 minutes, the machine seemed to have restocked itself.**

Glynda nodded to herself. " Good to see that the system has some sort of fail safe."

Nora looked at Ren, " Why does it do that ?" She asked.

" Well, imagine if someone just kept on using it, they'd probably crash the economy." The boy with the pink streak on his hair explained, to which the hyperactive teen nodded.

**It is also interesting to note that many caustic liquids that would have eaten through a normal paper cup seemed to have no effect on the cups dispensed by the machine.**

" So if we ask for lava, nothing will happen to the cup, right ?" Jaune asked. As he saw the AI nod at that, he whistled, " Must be a pretty strong cup." He commented.

**Testing is ongoing. As suggested, SCP-294 was moved to the 2nd floor personnel break room as a money-saving venture. Following incident 294-01, guards were stationed at the item and a security clearance became necessary to interact with it.**

" Several tests have been conducted on it to see its limitation."Juniper said as they all nodded.

**Document SCP-294a (regarding incident 294-01): On August 21, 2005, Agent Joseph ██████ attempted to use Item SCP-294 to obtain coffee during his allotted break time at 9:30 AM. At the request of Agent █████ █████████ "to see what it would do", ██████ requested "a cup of Joe" from the item.**

" I don't see this ending well." Blake said as Weiss agreed with the cat faunus.

" Why would it go wrong ?" Ruby asked.

**Moments after confirming the selection, Agent Joseph ██████ began to sweat profusely and complained of dizziness before collapsing. After moving the unconscious agent to the infirmary, the medical team recovered the contents of the cup dispensed by Item SCP-294: a combination of blood, tissue, and other bodily fluids. **

" Oh ?" Ruby muttered as she realized what had happened.

" So if I want a cup of orgasm, I'd get it." Yang said, causing a few of the teens to blush.

Ozpin looked at Glynda for answers. " Don't ask." She replied.

**Testing revealed the DNA sequence of the biological material dispensed by SCP-294 matched that of Agent ██████.**

**Agent ██████ made a complete recovery after four weeks of rest and intravenous hydration. X-rays and CAT scans showed no further signs of injury, and ██████ was released. Both agents were reprimanded. Additional security measures for SCP-294 have been recommended.**

**Addendum [SCP-294f]: After reviewing documentation on SCP-294, ███████████ suggested testing SCP-294's ability to 'retrieve' specific liquids from a distance.**

" So this is to see if it magically conjures the liquid or brings it from an already existing source." Pyrrha said to herself.

" Don't be childish Pyrrha." Weiss said, " There's no such thing as magic."

" I wouldn't be quick to deduce such things Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said.

**Addendum [SCP-294h]: With the overseeing of O5-[DATA EXPUNGED] "a cup of SCP-075's secretion" was used as input. The product was proven to be the requested liquid and the cup was able to successfully contain the material. However, the report for incident 075-07 was acknowledged 2 hours after the test (See Addendum [SCP-075m]). A containment procedure breach had occurred exactly the same time this test was taking place, waking SCP-075 to its active stage.**

" What's SCP-075 ?" Jaune asked.

" Well, it is a snail that produces corrosive secretion." Juniper replied.

**It was able to secrete an amount of basic solution equal to the capacity of a coffee cup before emergency containment procedure was applied and it was rendered passive. The liquid was not found in the post-incident investigation.**

**Addendum [SCP-294i]: Researcher punched in request for "cup of gold". The machine dispensed a cup of molten gold. Researcher requested similar precious materials with the same result.**

Yang rubbed her hands, scheming what she could do if she actually got her hands on it.

Ruby looked at her sister in worry.

**Addendum [SCP-294j]: Researcher punched in (from a safe range) request for "cup of anti-water". The machine hummed briefly, then displayed "OUT OF RANGE" on entry pad. It is theorized that SCP-294 has a limited range of collection, and cannot reach into alternate universes/dimensions.**

" WHAT ?" The two teams screamed.

" Well, there have been cases of anomalies coming from alternate dimensions, or leading into alternate dimensions." Juniper said as she remembered a certain Red Sea object.

" Freaky." Jaune said.

**Addendum [SCP-294k]: Researcher punched in request for "diamond". SCP-294 briefly hummed, then displayed "OUT OF RANGE" on entry pad. SCP-294 gives this result for all solid substances. As diamond is a solid crystalline form of carbon, it appears the machine will not dispense liquid carbon, as this does not result in a "diamond". When "cup of carbon" was subsequently punched in, the machine dispensed a cup of liquid carbon. SCP-294 was immune to the damaging effects of the dispensed liquid.**

" That should be obvious." Nora said. " Diamond doesn't exist as liquid. If we try to melt it, it turns back into carbon." Everybody except for Ren looked at her in shock. " What ? I like science." She exclaimed.

**Addendum [SCP-294m]: Testing for range of SCP-294's capacity for retrieval has been initiated. A unique compound has been formulated, composed of undisclosed ratios of ███████ brand bleach, █████ ██ ███ █ brand cola, MET-RX powder, and Garam masala.**

" What's Garam Masala ?" Glynda asked.

" Translated into your language, it is called Hot Powder."

" And may I ask, what is it used for ?" Ozpin asked as well.

" The masala is used as a seasoning." Juniper answered.

**The fluid was created and placed in a sealed container 25 meters away from SCP 294. When requested, the fluid was dispensed. An equal amount of the mixture was no longer present in its original container.**

" This proves that my theory is right." Pyrrha exclaimed.

" Impressive." Jaune complemented her, making the red-headed Huntress blush.

**Addendum [SCP-294o-01]: Researcher ███ ██████, under observation of Level 4 personnel, keyed in a request of "the best drink I've ever had".**

" Ooh, I want some." Ruby said.

" Be careful sis. You might get cavities." Yang said.

" No I won't." Ruby huffed. She then turned to Juniper, " Can you create some ?" She asked.

Juniper shook her head. " What ? Why ?" Ruby asked, disheartened.

She would have explained it but it was Blake who did, " Well, Ruby, the thing is that once you find the ultimate or perfect food or drink, everything else seems bad. Imagine if you had the ultimate cookie, so when you tried some other cookie, it wouldn't feel as good." The faunus explained.

Ruby pouted but nodded her head.

**SCP-294 dispensed a fluid similar in appearance to cola. The researcher identified it as a mixed drink he recalls having at a bar during his bachelor party, and was convinced it was "the best drink". ██████ did not know what ingredients were in the drink besides rum and cola. Further tests are scheduled to ascertain how SCP-294 gathers information.**

" Oh come on." Ruby grunted. She was getting jealous as these agents got to have their perfect drink while here she was getting lame drinks.

**Addendum [SCP-294o-01a]: Under the same conditions, Agent ████████ "the best drink I've ever had". SCP-294 delivered a dark fluid topped with white foam which was later identified as Vienna lager. The cup was printed with a color picture of five (5) men and two (2) women drinking beer on the beach; ████████ was one of them. In his briefing, Agent ████████ confirmed that his favorite drink ever was a Vienna lager he consumed at the beach with his friends. It has now been confirmed that SCP-294 has the ability to directly gather information from someone's mind in order to comply with the given conditions.**

**Addendum [SCP-294q-01]: Subject keyed "the perfect drink."**

" I so want that." Ruby moaned.

Ozpin raised his eyebrows again. " Ms. Rose, if I may." He started, getting the attention of the depressed leader. " Sometimes, one must remain happy with what they have." He said.

Ruby frowned at that, but nodded nonetheless.

**The machine dispensed a cup containing an odorless lavender liquid.**

Ozpin hummed at that. He really loved lavender tea. It reminded him of the time when there was no trouble, no threat of Grimm, and how he spent the time with _her_.

**After drinking the liquid, subject appeared to go into shock. Subject later committed suicide, leaving a note which read "I'm sorry, but at this point everything's just one big letdown."**

Ruby paled at that. She turned to the others, who were looking at her with a critical eye. " Heh. Sorry for that." She muttered as she understood what she would have gotten into if she hadn't heeded their advice.

**Requesting such a drink again is highly discouraged. None of the components of the drink have yet been identified.**

**Addendum [SCP-294t-01]: Subject keyed in "something Cassy will like".**

" Who's Cassy ?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha felt the certain feeling of jealousy bubble up as Jaune mentioned the name.

" Oh, you'll see." Juniper said.

**The device was heard to hum for about three seconds, before dispensing an empty cup. Printed on the side of the cup was an image of a traditional soda fountain glass, filled with something brown, and topped with whipped cream. Upon introduction to SCP-085, it was identified by her as a chocolate banana milkshake and judged 'delicious'.**

Ruby and Blake hummed at that. Ruby loved the drink because of the memories it brought of her mother, while Blake liked the drink because it reminded her of the time she spent with Sun.

**Addendum [SCP-294w]: Researcher keyed in request for "a cup of music".**

" How would that even work ?" Jaune questioned, though Weiss was interested in this. She had a sort of career in music as she had sang for a few of the Schnee parties.

**SCP-294 produced a clear, sparkling fluid that tasted vaguely alcoholic. Following ingestion, subject reported "feeling" and not hearing, a continuous rhythm, and demonstrated the ability to move and even dance with a certain fluidity that he had not previously shown.**

" Now dancing and fighting would be a blast." Jaune said.

" I do recall one Hunter being skilled in dance steps so much that he implemented it into his fight style." Glynda said, remembering a certain man.

" Ooh, what happened to him ?" Nora asked eagerly.

" Well, sadly he died protecting his family, though he did leave one trick for the world." She said.

" What did he leave ?" The Valkyrie asked.

Glynda smiled as she remembered, " The legendary Moonwalk." She said and they resumed viewing.

**Testing on other abstract concepts is continuing.**

**Addendum [SCP-294ab]: During a mass security breach, Agent ██████ requested "a cup of pertinent medical knowledge" while taking shelter inside the second floor break room. Of the four agents in the room, Agent ██████ was the only one who was not injured. SCP-294 poured a cup of clear green liquid. Following the ingestion of this substance, Agent ██████ began mending the other agents' wounds in a manner consistent with Foundation medical training. Agent ██████ no longer has the medical training that the liquid provided and other attempts to recreate the effect have failed. The agent has speculated that this event was an emergency measure taken by the object to ensure self-preservation.**

Ruby thanked the gods above when she heard that the machine gave the person enough knowledge to save other people. Wait, what if it could give her super powers, or a way to bring her mother back. She hoped that she could get her hands on it somehow so she could do it.

**Addendum [SCP-294ac]: Dr.████████ requested "my life story" from SCP-294; SCP-294 made humming noises and shook violently for approximately 3 minutes before providing a highly viscous, opaque black liquid.**

Jaune gagged at that. " That does not look appealing at all." He said.

Pyrrha agreed with his opinion. That did look disgusting.

**Upon consumption, Dr.████████ reported that he remembered everything that had ever happened to him. Following this test, Dr.████████ entered his office and returned 48 hours later with a 538-page autobiography.**

Glynda looked impressed at that. Ozpin looked at the woman and shook his head. She had a thing for the teaching type.

" Man, that'd help me at times." Jaune said.

" Amen to that." Both Ruby and Yang nodded to that.

**Addendum [SCP-294ad]: Researcher produced request consisting solely of the phrase "surprise me". Device produced an opaque cup containing normal water, later determined to have been heated to approximately 200 degrees Celsius. Upon receiving vibration from transport, the contents of the cup turned into steam, violently spraying boiling water in a 2-meter radius.**

Yang and Nora laughed at the fact that the SCP did a prank on the poor guy. " Seems like he got burned." Yang joked, only for everyone in the room to groan. " Hey !"

**Addendum [SCP-294af]: Researcher produced request for "Blood of Christ". SCP-294 vibrated and produced the message "Hic est enim Calix Sánguinis mei", then produced a paper drinking cup containing approximately 0.12 liters of red grape wine.**

" What the ?" Ruby said, confused at that. She looked towards Juniper for help.

" Well, it's best if I explain it later on." She said.

**Addendum [SCP-294ag]: Researcher produced requests for "cup of Smilodon blood", "cup of passenger pigeon blood", and "cup of Thomas Jefferson's blood", and received three "OUT OF RANGE" errors.**

" Eugh, why'd someone want blood ?" Blake asked.

" Well Similodon is a prehistoric animal, more specifically a sabre-toothed tiger. Thomas Jefferson was a president of America, while Passenger Pigeon are an extinct version of pigeons." Juniper explained.

**Addendum [SCP-294ah]: A D-class personnel with IQ of 99 and low curiosity scores was given written instructions about what to request. The D-class personnel produced a request for 'blood of canis lupus' and received a cup of liquid subsequently identified as wolf blood. The D-class personnel next produced a request for 'saliva of equus ferus caballus' and received a cup of liquid subsequently identified as horse saliva. The D-class personnel next produced a request for "urine of phascolarctos cinereus' and received a cup of liquid subsequently identified as koala urine.**

Jaune turned green at that. Why did people liked these sort of things to experiment on.

**The D-class personnel next produced a request for "cerebrospinal fluid of phoberomys pattersoni" and received a cup of liquid currently undergoing analysis. It is to be noted that Phoberomys pattersoni went extinct during the late Miocene epoch, approximately 8 million years ago.**

" Huh, why'd it give results for that, but not for, y'know, other things ?" Weiss asked, referring to the fact that blood of several things didn't appear.

" It seems that the entire thing is usually up to chance." Pyrrha said. Weiss frowned at that.

" Then it must be frustrating to work with." The heiress said.

**Addendum [SCP-294ai]: Dr. King produced request for "a cup of room-temperature superconductor", and received a cup of apple juice with seeds floating in it.**

**Addendum [SCP-294aj]: Dr. Menchu produced request for "cup of D-151839's leukemia", and received a cup of fluid; the fluid was microscopically examined and found to contain leukemic blast cells, which were a genetic match to D-151839. A second request for "cup of D-151839's leukemia" resulted in an "OUT OF RANGE" error. D-151839 was subsequently found to be free of leukemia; however, within 15 days, the leukemia had recurred.**

Everyone looked shocked at that. " Why isn't this public ?" Weiss asked.

" Yeah, it could save lives." Ruby agreed with her teammate.

" Well, if it was public, then people would abuse it." Jaune said. "I mean think about it, people will use it to get advantages in other things, like sports."

The two girls looked at him with shock. Weiss looked at Pyrrha seriously, " I'm willing to trade my blonde for your blond." She offered.

" Hey !"

Pyrrha instinctively grabbed Jaune's arm and hugged it. Jaune blushed as he felt his arm get trapped between two mounds of soft flesh. " No. I-We like him here." She said.

Ozpin smiled at the interaction the two had. _' Ah, to be young and in love.'_

**[ Other SCP-294 experiments are currently awaiting approval. ]**

" Well, that's that." Juniper said. " Any opinion ?" She asked.

" It was so cool." Ruby said. " I could get chocolate milk for life if I had it."

" You said it." Nora said, " Though, I might be impartial to maple syrup."

Ren palmed his face at that. Only Nora would drink something like syrup as if it was a drink.

Everyone had similar opinions. " Well, there's still time, what would you like to hear next ?" Juniper asked.

* * *

**And that's done. You guys can help me decide what should be the next SCP that they react to, cause I do have a list, but I'd love to hear you guys opinion.**

**Oh, and I found a way to bring Salem, but you'll have to wait.**

**Gotta Yeet And Mutter ●●|●●●●●|●●|●'s name.**


	7. SCP-4999 Full Entry

**So, chapter seven is here, and I got a great idea from MidknightMoonglow99 for a reaction and to give them a further insight into the SCP Mythos. The reviewer will realize what SCP I am talking about.**

**Now on to the reviews from chapter 6 :**

**Valerious Lake : Okay, 2599 is an interesting SCP to consider.**

**qazse : Well, a few centuries ago, simple science was considered magic. SCP-1440 is something I will have Ozpin and Salem react to.**

**whiteoak019 : SCP-455 is an interesting one to say the least. They'd be surprise to see such a large inanimate object get classified as an SCP.**

**Adam The Father Of Humanity : Out of those whom you suggested, I will do SCP-169 in the near future.**

**Lord Demolitions : All hail the mighty Femur Breaker. SCP-106 will be in the next few chapters.**

**Guest for '507' : I do plan on having this one as soon as possible and having a special event for them.**

**Zero : Man, I suggest that you make an account so I can talk to you more easily than using the Author Answers.**

**Zyriarch : Well, the first one I'd have them react to is SCP-420-J, that shit wack man.**

**seem14 : Damn it. I almost forgot about this one. I really like this SCP.**

**VikingZeroOne : Sure can do.**

**Azure : Please get an account so I can directly PM you. And the two of your suggestions are actually considered.**

* * *

They all wondered what SCP they would love to listen to, since they knew opening any database entry was like opening a Schrodinger's Box. It could either be harmless, like SCP-999, or something scary, like SCP-096.

Ozpin and Glynda talked with each other, more specifically, they talked with Samantha, who was talking to them through Glynda's Scroll. Samantha was a bit shy with Ozpin at first but got more easy with him once they began to talk more.

Juniper looked on, waiting for them to give a request. This went on for a few minutes before she got their attention by saying, " How about SCP-4999 ?" She asked.

Team RWBY looked at each other, and then at JNPR, after which they nodded. " Sure why not ?" Yang said.

Juniper nodded as she accessed the file for the SCP.

**Item#: 4999**

**Containment Class: Keter**

Ruby groaned as she realized that it would be another one of those disgusting SCPs. " What's wrong Ms. Rose ?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby blushed as she realized the Headmaster of the Academy was concerned for her, " Well, whenever there's an SCP that is classed Keter or higher, it's usually very disgusting. It makes me queasy." She confessed.

" You might surprised to see that sometimes, not all is that it seems." Ozpin said.

" Huh, I don't get it." Ruby said as Jaune agreed with her.

" Well, we should continue listening to the database." Juniper said as Ozpin and Glynda agreed with her.

**Special Containment Procedures: Due to SCP-4999's unwillingness or inability to appear before more than one person at a time,**

" Why would It appear to one person at a time ?" Ruby asked. She had a right to be curious. Was it super shy, like 096 ?

**in addition to the subsequent and immediate death of any who witness it firsthand,**

" Oh, so anybody who sees it, dies." Jaune said, " That's a tough SCP to contain."

" Quite an astute thought Mr. Arc." Glynda said.

**SCP-4999 is effectively self-containing. Any reports of SCP-4999 manifestations captured by security camera feeds, photographs, or similar are to be investigated, and the media confiscated for analysis. **

" Well, that's good, I suppose." Weiss said.

" Yes. Though, if anyone were to see it via any other medium, I am not certain to the effect it would have on them." Ren said.

**All secondhand witnesses among the civilian populace are to be amnesticized.**

" Wait." Jaune interrupted, " If there are secondhand witnesses, how come they're alive as well ?" He asked.

" Yeah, they should be dead as well." Ruby said.

" What do you suppose could be the reason ?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune hummed at that, thinking for a few seconds before answering, " Well, I think the SCP appears to people who are dying, and so, anybody else who sees them isn't effected, since they aren't, y'know, on deathbed." He reasoned. Pyrrha was impressed with his reasoning.

" Damn, PJ, got his grooves on." Yang said. "Be careful Pyrrha, cause I might steal your man."

" Huh." The Arc said, confused as Pyrrha blushed.

**Description: SCP-4999 is a humanoid entity of unknown composition, visually resembling a middle-aged male. Its physical appearance varies, with its dark suit being the only constant between manifestations.**

Juniper displayed an image of the SCP, making everyone get a bit impressed on how he kept himself.

" Hold up, we got a gangster over here." Yang said.

" Oh yeah, he do look like one." Ruby added on. The two had seen several movies which either romanticized or showed gangsters

They suddenly heard a deep gravely voice, " I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." They turned their head to see Jaune, who was coughing.

" That was impressive." Pyrrha commented on his voice acting.

" Well, I have been practicing for you know, if I don't make it as a Hunter." He said with a blush.

She frowned as she grabbed and squeezed his arm, " You'll make it, I swear."

Ozpin looked at the interaction of the two and hoped that out of the many couples that formed within the walls of the Academy, this was one of the few that remained after they graduated.

**Due to the rarity of recorded SCP-4999 manifestation events and the highly specific circumstances in which they occur, little data concerning its nature or intent is available; however, its behavior is consistent across all recorded sightings.**

" He's nothing if he's not consistent." Glynda praised the SCP and glared at RWBY. " Something you four could learn."

The four felt a pressure on them as they were glared by the teacher.

" Let them be Glynda." Ozpin said, " After all, they are children for who knows how long." He whispered to her.

**SCP-4999 will manifest only in the presence of one solitary human person at a time. All subjects recorded to date have been in terminally poor health, critically injured, or on their deathbeds,**

" So you were right." Yang said.

Weiss nodded, " It seemed plausible when he explained it." Yang looked at the heiress.

" Oh, did PJ gained your attention with his smartness ?" She teased her.

Weiss blushed, "Of course not you dolt." She sneered at the blonde teammate of hers.

**with SCP-4999 appearing nearby and within sight of the individual not more than 20 minutes before their expiration. SCP-4999 will only appear if the subject is conscious and alone. It will not appear if the subject is comatose, asleep, or unconscious; nor will it appear if they are being cared for by, in the company of, or otherwise being directly observed by another person.**

" So maybe he make sure that the last few minutes of theirs are not spent alone." Blake deduced from this interaction.

" You're right Blake." Juniper said. " SCP-4999 appears to those who are not cared for."

**Upon manifestation, the entity will seat itself directly adjacent to the subject's bed, if such furniture is available. If not, it will remain standing or sit on the floor/ground in whatever configuration will allow it direct physical access to the subject without causing disturbance.**

" At least shows cares for them." Ruby said, smiling at how nice this SCP could be.

**Once situated, it will remove a pack of cigarettes from its left inside jacket pocket and offer one to the subject.**

Ozpin's eyes widened at that, something that Juniper noted. " What's the matter Professor ?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster.

" It'd be best if I explain it afterwards." He said and everyone agreed at that.

**If the subject accepts, SCP-4999 will place it between their lips, remove one for itself, and light both. If the subject declines, SCP-4999 will light and smoke the cigarette instead. The entity will make physical contact with the subject, typically via holding their hand, placing its hand atop theirs, or resting its hand on their shoulder.**

The young caped girl smiled at the interaction it had with them.

" That's a nice SCP." Nora said, smiling herself.

**SCP-4999 will then remain with the subject, silent and unmoving, until they have passed away.**

**SCP-4999 has not been seen to engage in any other activity or behavior, and demanifests immediately upon the subject's death. The subject's cigarette, however, will remain, providing the only physical evidence of SCP-4999's presence.**

" Like a calling card." Yang mumbled.

**No subject thus far has been seen to recoil from or otherwise resist the entity, nor have any attempted to engage it in conversation, despite multiple instances of subjects acknowledging the entity's presence via eye contact, adjusting posture to reciprocate or facilitate the entity's touch, breaking into tears when noticing its presence, or verbally thanking the entity when offered a cigarette.**

Glynda frowned at that but didn't speak out at that. She understood that being so close to death made people appreciate silence.

**Individuals affected by SCP-4999 share a number of common attributes.**

Blake frowned at that. " It doesn't appear to everyone ?" She said confused.

" Ms. Belladonna, if you are to look closely in nature, you'd find patters you might not have seen otherwise." Ozpin said.

Blake nodded at that.

**Research into identified subjects has indicated that SCP-4999 is more likely to appear if an individual:**

**1\. lives alone**

**2\. is nonreligious**

**3\. is impoverished or homeless**

**4\. displays a history of mental illness**

**5\. is a military veteran**

**6\. has no criminal record, or has never been convicted of a violent crime**

**7\. has no currently surviving family**

**8\. is unmarried or otherwise lacks a significant other**

**9\. has little to no social standing in their community**

**10\. does not exhibit any record of significant professional or personal accomplishments**

**11\. has few to no mutually beneficial interpersonal relationships,**

**12\. or exhibits qualities and life history that have rendered the individual nondescript, anonymous, neglected, or otherwise unremarkable or insignificant by the standards of their respective society.**

**No testing involving SCP-4999 has been authorized or attempted, due to available data indicating that observation of a subject precludes its manifestation, as well as ethical concerns.**

" Huh, how would they test it ?" Ruby asked, not getting it.

" Uh, sis." Yang started, " He appears to people who are dying, so to test it, they'd need to fatally injure someone." She explain.

Ruby got it. " Well, its good that no one did it." She spoke with nod.

**Discovery: SCP-4999 was initially discovered as the result of its emerging status as an urban legend, with footage of the entity appearing on hospital security cameras worldwide being disseminated via the Internet and various television programs. A minor disinformation program was put into effect to maintain this public image, and SCP-4999 was officially registered on November 27th, 1998.**

" I knew it." Nora said. " Most hoaxes are government cover-ups. I told you Ren. I told you." She got up and pointed to the television which displayed the data.

Ren smacked his head, " Nora, for the last time, the government has not hidden any type of syrup." He told Nora, who just shook her head.

**In the years following SCP-4999's classification, additional research and cross-referencing with accounts of similar phenomena have suggested that while concrete evidence of SCP-4999 appearances has become more commonplace due to the advent of photography and video recording technology in the modern era, writings and artistic depictions of a figure exhibiting similar properties, behavior and physical resemblance to SCP-4999 exist throughout world history, culture, and mythology, with some accounts being thousands of years old - in some cases predating human civilization.**

" He's been around for that long ?"Pyrrha asked incredulously.

" It seems so Ms. Nikos." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his beloved beverage. " After all, that's what the evidence suggest." He said.

**It is not currently understood how pre-modern cultures would have been capable of detecting SCP-4999's presence. Investigation is ongoing.**

With that, the entry ended. Juniper looked at Ozpin, " So can you explain what happened ?"

Ozpin looked down at the mug as he took a breath. " During the last few moment we had an active intercom link with Summer Rose on the fated mission," He began, as Ruby and Yang understood what he was talking about. Everyone else understood this was about Ruby's mother as they had the same last name. " She described herself meeting a similar man, dressed in black who offered her a cigarette."

" What happened afterwards ?" Ruby asked, holding her breath, tears coming down her eyes.

" Well, she told me several more features of the man who had appeared before her, before the intercom cut off." He said. " If you have anymore questions, do not hesitate to ask me in my office." He said as he got up to leave, as night had befallen them. " Come Glynda." He said with a tap of his cane as he left.

" Please take care Ms. Rose." The young girl nodded at the teacher.

Soon, after comforting the young girl, Team JNPR also left the room. Team RWBY had also gotten ready for bed and the girls contemplated what they'd do tomorrow.

Soon, everyone was asleep, except for one young leader. Ruby was awake, though her eyes was drooping. She remembered the face of the man who was SCP-4999. " Thank you." She mumbled as she went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, this one's done and next I'll do our Radical Uncle Larry and after that is our beloved Peanut. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself Into Oblivion.**


	8. SCP-106 Full Entry

**Well, we're here with SCP-106 and the reaction will get crazier from now on.**

**Now, onto the reviews :**

**UpiLouis : Now, here's the thing, only the people who are trained to handle the SCPs can do something about it. And even then they face difficulties. And concerning 4999, they can't do anything about it. The Foundation can't even contain it, what do you think team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda could do ?**

**Also, sorry if you feel that way about Juniper. She is the only one with an understanding of the database. When someone makes an assumption about an SCP, Juniper just confirms it, like a teacher. Still, as per your request, I'll try to limit her lines.**

**VikingZeroOne : Well, regarding a Doom Slayer SCP, I'll have to search for it, though it could either be Able or one of those humanoid SCP.**

**doomqwer : Well, these types of SCP will appear once in a while.**

**qazse : Well, from what I remember, the database only has a vague description of what 173 has on its face, so I'll probably use the revised version.**

**Little Ansatsu : Well, I feel that Jaune is one of those dense harem protagonist. Like he's dense about the fact that Pyrrha likes him and I feel if he were to be put in a situation where he'd get the attention of every damn girl in his general vicinity, he'd still be dense about it. I like those sort of characters, unlike Issei, who'd drool at the chance.**

**VocaloidBrony : Out of them, SCP-012 and 1025 seem interesting, since they'd resonate with Weiss and Blake. So thanks for your suggestion. Oh, and by the way, I write a chapter regularly for this ergo I reply either through PMs or by using the review section on my stories.**

* * *

Ruby looked at the Headmaster, who was seated in front of her. She had gone to him once the classes were over, to talk to him about the last moments of her mother's life.

" So you didn't find her body ?" She asked.

Ozpin nodded. " Yes. When we went to the last known location, we couldn't find the body of your mother, and then Qrow and a few others searched in a 100 km radius, and came up with nothing." He said as he took another sip, " As a result, we have not given her a KIA status, but a MIA status." He said solemnly.

" So there's a chance she might be alive ?" The girl asked with hope. Ozpin smiled at that thought and nodded.

" I believe that's all you wanted to know Ms. Rose ?" Ozpin asked. Ruby nodded at that, " Well, Glynda told me that we'd be heading to your dorm rooms, as Ms. Samantha has found another SCP of interest."

They both got up as Ozpin received a notification. He hummed as he checked it. He raised his eyes and nodded to himself as he closed the Scroll. " Well, we best be on our way." He said as they headed towards the room.

" So are you ready for this one ?" Glynda asked the teens, who all nodded.

" I hope you understand this one." Samantha said shyly. She had formed her body the quickest, via the holographic projection mechanism. Juniper, however, was unavailable as she had formed a physical body and was transferring her AI status and data to the body as well.

" Don't worry Samantha," Glynda comforted the young AI, " Just try your best."

Everyone else looked at this interaction a bit weirdly as they had never imagined Glynda Goodwitch acting so motherly.

" Is everything ready ?" Ozpin asked as he appeared alongside Ruby.

Samantha nodded, " Yes Mr. Ozpin. I have found a certain SCP that will peak everyone's curiosity. And Ms. Ruby, I also have assigned you a seat closest to the bathroom if you are in need of any pauses." She said as Ruby blushed.

" Well, lets begin." Samantha said as she started the entry of the database.

**Item #: SCP-106**

**Object Class: Keter**

" Another Keter class ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, I suppose that the ones that are interesting must be the ones who have this type of classification." Jaune said.

Ruby nodded in understanding. After all, only Hunters with extremely good abilities get recognized worldwide, like their teacher, Ms. Goodwitch.

**Special Containment Procedures:**

**REVISION 11-6**

" Um, I'd like you all to know that the procedure has been revised three times." Samantha told them all.

" Why's that ?" Ren asked.

" I hope you understand when you here about it." She said.

**No physical interaction with SCP-106 is allowed at any time.**

" Must be quite dangerous to warrant such a containment." Blake commented.

" That could also mean that it could be like Plague Doctor." Ruby said. " Y'know, touching it means that you die."

Ozpin raised an eye at this, " What is this Plague Doctor you speak of ?" He asked them.

" Sir, the Plague Doctor, or SCP-049, has the ability to kill anyone with a touch." Weiss said, " He then experiments on them to find the ' cure'."

" That's an interesting SCP I reckon." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

**All physical interaction must be approved by no less than a two-thirds vote from O5-Command, and may only extend to testing situations. All staff (Research, Security, Class D, etc.) are to remain at least twenty meters away from the containment cell at all times, except for mandated maintenance and re-evaluation checks.**

" Yikes." Yang said with raised eyebrows. " That's some serious distance."

" Of course." Pyrrha replied, " With what the first statement of it not coming in contact with anyone, I'd be surprised that this is not implemented."

**Containment cell must be held suspended in a secondary cell, the walls of which must be at least thirty meters distant from the outer walls of the first or "primary" cell. The secondary cell is to remain under total observation at all times, and be both illuminated and clear of any and all debris. Any items, movement, or non-normal activity noted within the secondary cell will result in a full site lock-down. Lock-down will be maintained until a "situation normal" dispatch is issued by Site Command.**

**Any corrosion observed on the primary cell, secondary cell, staff members, or other site locations within two hundred meters of SCP-106 are to be reported to Site Security immediately.**

" Why is corrosion to be, y'know, reported ?" Jaune asked.

" It seems that the anomaly causes corrosion." Ren said as he read the data that was being displayed. " But having such an effect over such a long distance, it must be incredibly powerful."

**Any objects or personnel lost to SCP-106 are to be deemed missing/KIA. No recovery attempts are to be made under any circumstances.**

" They give up so quickly." Blake said. " That doesn't seem fair."

" Well, from what we have seen, it causes a corrosive effect to things. What's to say it can't do the same to humans or likewise." Ren replied. Though this was weird, it was understandable to say the least.

**Note: SCP-106 does not have a "docile" state.**

" Like Ruby." Weiss commented.

" Hey, I can be docile." Ruby said.

" The food tornado in the cafeteria would beg to differ." Glynda said with a small glare as Ruby hid in her cape.

**Any reduction in activity or increased compliance from SCP-106 is to be deemed a luring tactic immediately preceding an aggressive action, and treated as such.**

**NOTE: SCP DISCONTINUED DUE TO ESCAPE PERCENTAGE**

" So it must've escape a lot of time for it to be revised." Pyrrha said, " Wonder how'd the second method fare."

**REVISION 11-6**

**No physical interaction with SCP-106 is allowed at any time. All physical interaction must be approved by no less than a two-thirds vote from O5-Command, and may only extend to testing situations. All staff (Research, Security, Class D, etc.) are to remain at least thirty meters away from the containment cell at all times, except under direct order from Site Command.**

" They increased the distance." Yang commented with a raised eyebrow.

" Sometimes a simple procedure can save a thousand lives." Ozpin said.

**SCP-106 is to be kept within a sealed container, comprised of sixteen layers of lead-lined steel, each separated by no less than 18cm of open space aside from minimal support struts. Said container is to be kept suspended by a "continuous current" system within a fluid medium. This medium is to be replaced in 48 hour cycles, and constantly monitored for any "corrosion" intrusion.**

**Any corrosion observed on any containment cell surfaces, staff members, or other site locations within two hundred meters of SCP-106 are to be reported to Site Security immediately. Any objects or personnel lost to SCP-106 are to be deemed missing/KIA. No recovery attempts are to be made under any circumstances.**

**SCP-106 does not have a "docile" state. Any reduction in activity or increased compliance from SCP-106 is to be deemed a luring tactic immediately preceding an aggressive action, and treated as such.**

**Note: Observation of SCP-106 has shown a slight "resistance" when passing through lead or other similar metals.**

" It's nice to know that they can contain it with lead." Blake said, " Well, somewhat."

" It could be maybe that the SCP could be made of gamma rays." Nora said.

**The thickness of the material appears to make no difference. In addition, multiple layers of thin material appear to "slow" SCP-106, forcing it to enter and re-emerge multiple times. Fluids also appear to temporarily "confuse" SCP-106.**

**NOTE: SCP DISCONTINUED DUE TO MULTIPLE SURFACE BREACHES. AGITATION SYSTEM CONTINUED TO DISPERSE CORROSION DURING BREACH EVENT, RESULTING IN MULTIPLE BREACHES AND FULL CONTAINMENT FAILURE**

" So even that can't contain it." Pyrrha said.

**REVISION 11-8**

" This revision is the one the Foundation is using at the moment." Samantha said.

**No physical interaction with SCP-106 is allowed at any time. All physical interaction must be approved by no less than a two-thirds vote from O5-Command. Any such interaction must be undertaken in AR-II maximum security sites, after a general non-essential staff evacuation. All staff (Research, Security, Class D, etc.) are to remain at least sixty meters away from the containment cell at all times, except in the event of breach events.**

" Moving from twenty to sixty." Yang said, rubbing her chin, "That means it must be super dangerous."

" That, or the effects of corrosion appear at a further distance." Ren said.

**SCP-106 is to be contained in a sealed container, comprised of lead-lined steel.**

" So they are using lead to contain it." Pyrrha said. " I wonder if there's a material that can totally stop it."

**The container will be sealed within forty layers of identical material, each layer separated by no less than 36cm of empty space. Support struts between layers are to be randomly spaced. Container is to remain suspended no less than 60cm from any surface by ELO-IID electromagnetic supports.**

" It would seem that they are quite serious on not letting it escape." Glynda said.

" After all, to let it escape would mean nothing but destruction." Ozpin replied to the teacher.

**Secondary containment area is to be comprised of sixteen spherical "cells", each filled with various fluids and a random assembly of surfaces and supports. Secondary containment is to be fitted with light systems, capable of flooding the entire assembly with no less than 80,000 lumens of light instantly with no direct human involvement. Both containment areas are to remain under 24 hour surveillance.**

**Any corrosion observed on any containment cell surfaces, staff members, or other site locations within two hundred meters of SCP-106 are to be reported to Site Security immediately. Any objects or personnel lost to SCP-106 are to be deemed missing/KIA. No recovery attempts are to be made under any circumstances.**

" Still doesn't feel right." Blake said. Why was the Foundation so adamant on letting those who had been targeted by 106 remain missing ? It was infuriating to her.

**Note: Continued research and observation have shown that, when faced with highly complex/random assemblies of structures, SCP-106 can be "confused", showing a marked delay on entry and exit from said structure. SCP-106 has also shown an aversion to direct, sudden light. This is not manifested in any form of physical damage, but a rapid exit in to the "pocket dimension" generated on solid surfaces.**

Everyone looked shocked at that entry. " What ?" Ruby said, her eyes showing confusion.

" It has it's own pocket dimension." Weiss commented.

" Damn, must be useful for shopping." Yang said with a glint in her eyes.

" Dammit Yang." Blake hissed, " Be serious for once."

**These observations, along with those of lead-aversion and liquid confusion, have reduced the general escape incidents by 43%.**

" That's nice." Jaune said.

" I agree with the sentiment Jaune." Pyrrha said. " I believe that if they made better revisions, they might properly contain it as well."

**The "primary" cells have also been effective in recovery incidents requiring Recall Protocol ██ -███ -█. Observation is ongoing.**

" Now onto the description of the SCP." Samantha said, hoping no one ( read : Ruby ) would get sick.

" Hey, can we get an image of it ?" Ruby asked. " I mean Juniper does that when we get to the descriptions."

" Um,okay." Samantha said. She had not prepared for this. She assumed that they would have been sated with just the description. " When does she show you ?" She asked.

" Well, it is usually after the basic description is given." The young leader said happily.

**Description: SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the "rotting" quality is observed in all forms.**

" Oof, that's disgusting." Jaune said. " I wouldn't want to face him."

" Imagine the skin care he needs." Yang said. Weiss and Blake nodded at that. That type of skin was in desperate need of healing.

**SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey.**

" Like a sloth." Nora said.

" Huh." Everybody looked at her. " For the last time Nora, sloths don't hunt." Ren said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Nora huffed at that.

**SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely.**

" Hey, that reminds me of that super hero that's a bat." Yang told her sister.

" Hmm, oh yeah." Ruby said as she remembered the movie.

" Um, um, here's a picture." Samantha said as she displayed the picture of the SCP.

" Ugh, that is disgusting as fu-" Yang said as she was interrupted by Glynda.

" Ms. Xio Long." She reimpranded, " Need I remind you to watch your tongue."

Yang had a slight recoil from the tone she used. She mentally slapped herself. She should have realized that she was in the presence of a teacher.

**When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension.**

" How does it target the organs ?" Ruby asked.

" It could be due to its corrosive touch that it has." Blake said.

Ruby nodded, then spoke, " Wouldn't it be awesome if we could target the Grimms from the inside ?"

" Isn't there a fighting style that targets the organs from the inside ?" Blake asked.

" Well, from what I remember, my uncle's wife have that ability." Jaune said, unsure since they never mentioned that ability.

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she hoped to meet her.

**SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket.**

" Well, we're screwed." Nora exclaimed, a bit too happily.

" What's wrong with her ?" Jaune asked Ren a bit earnestly.

Ren sighed. " To be honest, even I don't know anymore." Jaune nodded at that, while Pyrrha patted his back. It seemed that from the team, only Jaune and Ren were the sane ones.

Glynda and Ozpin looked at the interaction Team JNPR and laughed to themselves.

**SCP-106 causes a "corrosion" effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a "pre-digestion" action.**

" Huh ?" Ruby asked no one in particular. Why was such a process required.

" Well, in some cases, some animals pre-digest their preys so they could easily digest them later on." Pyrrha said, as she had studied a bit of nature before she joined Beacon and occasionally did read about them when she had the time.

**Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to "burn out".**

**SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus.**

" Like a ghost." Ruby muttered.

" Though, ghosts don't leave corrosive mucus behind, do they." Yang replied. Ruby made a face.

" Hope not." She said, " Or they do and we don't know it yet." She continued excitedly. Yang and Weiss smacked their heads in perfect synchronization, as Blake looked at the duo with a smirk on her face.

**SCP-106 is able to "vanish" inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of "pocket dimension". SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: "entering" the inner wall of a room, and "exiting" the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple "lair" created by SCP-106.**

**Limited observation of this "pocket dimension" has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with [DATA EXPUNGED] entry. This activity can continue for days, with some subjected individuals being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, [DATA EXPUNGED].**

" Okay, that is a bit disturbing." Yang said. Releasing some people for the express purpose of hunting them down again. Blake also frowned at had been cases of some humans doing the similar to faunus, and vice versa.

**Addendum:**

**SCP Review Notes:**

**Due to the exceedingly difficult-to-contain nature of SCP-106, SCP is to be reviewed every three months or during a post-breach incident.**

" That's understandable." Ozpin said. After all, if there was no clear way of containing the SCP, it had to be reviewed constantly to ensure that it did not escape.

**Physical restraints are impossible, and direct physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-106.**

" Just wonder what type of havoc it would wreak on Remnant if it ever got here." Glynda commented to Ozpin who nodded. It was a scary thought.

No Huntsman would be ever able to stop it, and containing it was nigh impossible as they would have no idea. Maybe that would cause Ozpin and Salem to join forces and try to stop it.

**Current SCP, as of ██/██/████, revolves around basic observation and immediate response. Previous, more proactive special containment procedures have been recalled due to the events of breaches ██, ███, ██, █, and ████.**

**Notes on behavior:**

**SCP-106 appears to go through long periods of "dormancy", in which it will remain completely motionless for up to three months. The cause for this is unknown; however, it has been shown that this appears to be used as a "lulling" tactic.**

" Just like a possum." Nora said. Everyone, aside from Pyrrha looked at her, " Well, possums are animals which have shown using a tactic of fake defeat to escape predators that want to hunt it." She explained. " And some animals like to hunt this way."

**SCP-106 will emerge from this state in a very agitated state, and will attack and abduct staff and cause gross damage to its containment cell and the site at large. Recall Protocol [DATA EXPUNGED].**

**SCP-106 appears to hunt and attack based on desire, not hunger.**

" Eh, like one of those sports hunters ?" Jaune said.

" What are sports hunters ?" Ruby asked, since she had never heard of these types of hunters.

" Well, they are a type of hunters who hunt down animals to show-off their hunts." Jaune said.

" Well, that's wrong." Ruby said. She couldn't believe that some people actually hunted animals as a sports trophy.

" It is wrong, but some cities have put a ban on them." Jaune said.

**SCP-106 will attack and collect multiple prey items during a hunting behavior event, keeping many "alive" in the pocket dimension for extended periods of time. SCP-106 has no determinable "limit", and appears to collect a random number of prey items during an event.**

**The inner dimension accessed by SCP-106 appears to be only accessible by SCP-106.**

" Would be nice to see what's in there." Weiss said.

" Well, some of the scientist did try to create a similar system, but failed." Samantha said, " Though, one of the SCP, the Red Sea Object, have shown dimensional-crossing abilities." She said.

**Recording and transmission devices have been shown to still operate inside this dimension, though recordings and transmissions are very degraded. It appears that SCP-106 will "play" with captured prey, and appears to have full control of time, space, and perception inside this dimension. SCP-106 appears [DATA EXPUNGED].**

" So a type of god." Glynda said with disdain. She never like the types of rogue-Hunters who claimed to be some sort of god. They often terrorized small towns and rural villages and took over them. She had been sent on several missions to eliminate them, and most of them had gotten their power high due to some of them having a strong Semblance.

**Recall Protocol ██ -███ -█:**

**In the event of a breach event by SCP-106, a human within the 10-25 years of age bracket will be prepped for recall, with the compromised containment cell being replaced and restored for use.**

" I don't like where this is going." Yang commented, as Blake, Weiss and Team JNPR agreed with her.

" I don't get it, what's going on ?" Ruby said, confused.

" Ms. Rose, it'd be for the best that you get ready for some violent activities." Ozpin said, as he and Glynda understood what was about to happen.

" Huh."

**When the cell is ready, the lure subject will be injured, preferably via the breakage of a long bone, such as the femur, or the severing of a major tendon, such as the Achilles Tendon.**

" Oof, that's gotta hurt." Jaune said. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain.

" I wish I could do that sometimes." Nora commented as she lamented over the fact that she couldn't break any legs, nor was she allowed to.

**Lure subject will then be placed in the prepped cell, and the sound emitted by said subject will be transmitted over the site public address system.**

" WAIT, THEY USE LIVE PEOPLE AS BAIT." Ruby shouted., shocked at that fact.

" Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good." Glynda said solemnly. She remembered the people who either sacrificed themselves or she had to force to sacrifice so many others could escape and live another day. She really wished that she could change the past.

**SCP-106 will typically begin to gravitate toward the lure subject within ten to fifteen minutes after hearing the subject. Should SCP-106 not respond to the initial broadcast, additional physical trauma is to be administered to the lure subject at twenty-minute intervals until SCP-106 responds.**

" Damn it." Yang muttered. She did not like what the Foundation was doing. She understood it, but she did not like it.

**Multiple lure subjects may be used in the case of major breach events.**

**SCP-106 will typically enter a dormant state after finishing with a lure subject. In addition, subjects may [DATA EXPUNGED].**

" Um, here's a picture of one of the victims." Samantha said as she showed the group a picture of one of the victims. Everyone, aside from Ozpin and Glynda, felt sick at the picture of the man. " He was missing for two hours. When the Foundation found him, he remained alive for one more hour before dying."

" That's just wrong." Ruby said, " Why couldn't they use some other thing, like an animal or something. ?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Samantha looked away from the girl, as Jaune said, " Well, it does say that it targets humans, in the age range of ten to twenty-five years." He said. " So using anything other than a human would be moot."

Pyrrha nodded sadly. "I know Ruby it is wrong, but sometimes, for the greater good, we must look at the need of many rather than the need of one."

Ruby frowned at that, " If that's the way the world is now, then I'll work hard to make sure that everyone's needs can be achieved." She said, her voice rising with each word, " I'll make sure that no one gets sacrificed anymore, or dies because of the Grimm. I will make sure that there's a happy ending for all of us." She said proudly.

Samantha smiled at them all.

" Oh, how proud I am of my little sister." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

Ozpin and Glynda looked happily at the two teams, " I think I finally understand why this is going to be an interesting year." Glynda told Ozpin who took a sip from his coffee.

" Told you."

* * *

**So that's done. Please leave your reviews to tell me which SCP they should react to next. SCP-173 is next.**

**I'll be taking a break till January 20****th****. I have my exams, and there's a Comic Con event in my city, which I'll be attending as SCP-049, so see you guys then**

**Also, I've been thinking of writing a one-shot explaining Juniper's origin. I also want to write another SCP-RWBY crossover, but with a few SCP crossing over into Remnant. I need humanoid SCPs for that.**

**I have chosen SCP-049, the Plague Doctor, SCP-073 and 076, Cain and Able respectively, SCP-085, Hand-drawn Cassy, SCP-239, the Witch Child and SCP-2599, who will be called Zena Cho.**

**Since they all are human-like, they'll fit in nicely.**

**Gonna Yeet MyseIf and use CapitaI I as SmaII L.**


	9. SCP-504 Full Entry

**So we are here with the ninth chapter of SCP react and we are reacting to a very needed SCP for Yang, SCP-504.**

**Most of the reviews I received were about recommendations, but I will try and answer some of them :**

**Crescentation : Well, I have made plans for them to react to the Scarlet King series, but that would be later on.**

**blackbird173 : Well, I am trying to use better punctuation, but that is a little bit hard as English is not my native language.**

**UpiLouis : Just because they know how to handle it doesn't mean they can. We may know how we can defeat a world class fighter, but that doesn't mean we can actually do it.**

**Demidragon : Joe can be a nice addition to the story. Thanks for reminding me of him.**

**qazse : That's the truth. No matter how strong Salem might be, she is essentially weak if she is put up against any of the threats from SCP, she can be killed, like the bear that will cause ears to start growing on your body if looked at long enough, I believe.**

**tom24800 : Sadly, that's whats happening to RWBY. I my opinion, RWBY should have been a bit gritty, and the girls need to realize that life is not a fairy tale. They also need to show that the people are mortals there, since with Penny coming back to life since she was an android, the viewers are expecting Pyrrha to comeback as well.**

**Well, on with the story :**

* * *

Ruby groaned as she entered her dorm room. The team had finally earned a day off, but it was all lost due to Yang's horrible jokes.

" C'mon, it wasn't that bad." Yang commented as she entered after her sister.

" Yang, your jokes can be used to torture people." Weiss replied as as she sat on her bed. " You said, and I quoth : I have many jokes about unemployed people, but sadly, none of them work."

" That was comedy gold." The blonde brawler argued.

" I'm pretty sure everyone in the cafeteria groaned, even the robots who were serving lunch." Blake, the resident faunus replied.

" Hmph, everyone's a critic." Yang huffed.

" What seems to be the matter ?" Juniper asked as she appeared in her brand new form. She now had a type of prosthetic skin, which had a sort of shine to it. Her hair now was wavy and had a purple sheen to. Her eyes had the same color. She was also taller and had a mature figure to her, as she now had a bigger bust than Yang, much to her ire.

" We just want Yang to stop it with her jokes." Ruby said. "But she just won't even keep quite for a few minutes. We were nearly kicked out of class because of her jokes." She almost cried, as Juniper pulled her into a hug.

" Hey, everyone's a critic." Yang said.

" There there." Juniper said as she patter Ruby's head. " Do you want to meet the joke critics from the database ?"

They all nodded as Juniper accessed the information she held. Once they all were comfortably seated, the information began to appear on the screen.

**Item #: SCP-504**

**Object Class: Safe**

**Special Containment Procedures: All seeds, plants, fruit, crossbreeds, and other products of SCP-504 are to be classified as SCP-504.**

" Huh, even plants can be SCPs ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, that seems obvious little sister, as a pile of jello was an SCP as well." Yang replied.

**SCP-504 seeds need no special containment, other than to prevent misuse by unauthorized personnel. Grown SCP-504 plants and their fruit should be kept in soundproof rooms. Guards and researchers assigned to maturing or growing SCP-504 are to be equipped with radio-enabled masks which insulate non-transmitted sound, and are to be instructed to avoid attempts at humor.**

" Why no humor ?" Yang asked.

" Well, there's a very specific reason for it." Juniper said as she continued with her information.

**Description: SCP-504 is a species of tomato physically and genetically identical to that of the typical commercially-grown tomato.**

" Huh, is it tomato or tomatoh ?"Ruby asked as Weiss and Blake looked at her as if she was on drugs.

" Damn, those tomatoes look absolutely delish." Yang said. " Hey, how 'bout after this I go and make us some Sloppy Joes ?" She asked her teammates.

Blake and Ruby smiled at that while Weiss just grimaced. She wasn't a big fan of all those fat that Yang included in the food.

**It was recovered in [REDACTED], Kentucky after a woman reported to the police that her farmer husband had been "murdered by his lunch".**

" Yikes." Ruby said. " Imagine being killed by your own lunch."

Weiss looked at the caped girl, " Ruby, that's what heart attacks, diabetes and other similar diseases are. You really need to watch how much cookies you eat." She commented.

Ruby huffed. " She's right Ruby." Blake said. She knew how damaging they could be. It was the same reason why she didn't consume tuna everyday or in extreme quantities.

**The Foundation is currently working to identify and destroy loose strains of SCP-504 in the surrounding commercial farming areas.**

**When a poor attempt at humor is made verbally within human hearing range of SCP-504's tomatoes, they instantly accelerate to a speed of at least 100 miles per hour (approx. 160 kilometers per hour, 45 meters per second) in the direction of the sound's source.**

Yang gulped at that information. She knew she couldn't dodge them if they moved that fast. She depended on getting hit first and then dishing out the damage.

Weiss, Ruby and Blake looked hopeful. Maybe this can curb Yang's tendencies.

**Only mature tomatoes, separated from their vines and less than 10% rotted or chemically compromised, exhibit this effect once each. Tomatoes do not have to be physically intact, though ingested tomatoes are usually insulated enough from sound to prevent their effects before neutralization by stomach acid.**

" So, by eating them, they can be neutralized." Weiss said to herself.

" Why don't they just eat the SCP ?" Yang asked.

" Just because they can be contained that way doesn't mean that they should be." Blake said.

**SCP-504 tomatoes seem to reach speeds relative to the inciting attempt at humor (see experiment log). Relevant variables seem to include corniness, humor-to-length ratio, and use of puns. Language appears irrelevant.**

" I do have to ask, why tomatoes of all things ?" Yang asked.

" Well, that is mostly due to their popularization when they were used to show how bad a comedian was." Juniper explained.

" That's a great idea." Weiss said with a devilish smirk on her face as she made plans to buy some tomatoes for whenever Yang made jokes again.

" I wonder how do they feel on impact." Ruby wondered if she could weaponize the food she usually ate.

" Well, there's a report from Dr. Blast." Juniper said as she relayed the information.

**Note: **_**Whoever snuck SCP-504 into the cafeteria kitchen is getting terminated. Those tomato slices are like fucking shurikens.**_** \- Dr. Blast.**

Ruby's eyes shined brightly as she processed the information.

" Well, we've lost her." Yang said.

" Allow me." Weiss said. " Hey Ruby, I think Yang's going to eat your cookies."

In an instant Ruby's eyes got a frenzied look and she jumped at Yang, " COOKIES !" She shouted. However, she soon realized that there were, in fact, no cookies, she blushed and muttered a sorry as they resumed.

" This is some experiments done on 504 by the Foundation to assess it's threat." Juniper said.

"Why are they being tested ? They can be easily contained." Yang asked.

Juniper looked at the girl. " We'll see about that." She said with a grin as they continued.

**Log of tests with SCP-504:**

" Now we get to the nit and grit of the situation." Yang said as she got ready to hear some great jokes.

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: D-504-1**

**Spoken: "Is a hippopotamus a hippopotamus or just a really cool opotamous?"**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake laughed at while Yang just looked at them with her mouth open in shock. It wasn't even that funny and yet they laughed.

" Let's see the verdict." She said.

**Result: No change in velocity.**

" Oh come on." She groaned. Why were all the bad jokes given special treatment while her master class puns were disrespected ?

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: D-504-1**

**Spoken: "What's an archeologist? Someone whose career is in ruins."**

Yang snorted at that one, while everyone else remained silent.

**Result: Tomato clocked at 124 mph. Subject suffered a broken nose.**

Everyone's eyes were wide at that. If they moved that fast, the person was lucky that they just had a broken nose.

**Notes: **_**It appears that SCP-504 has a certain "taste" in jokes. This might indicate sapience. I hope not.**_** \- Dr. Blast**

" Ah, so a normal sense of jokes." Weiss commented as Blake agreed with her.

" Hey!" Yang shouted, but was ignored.

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: D-504-2**

**Spoken: "Three tomatoes are walking down the street- a poppa tomato, a momma tomato, and a little baby tomato. Baby tomato starts lagging behind. Poppa tomato gets angry, goes over to the baby tomato, and smooshes him… and says, Catch up."**

Yang giggled at that, but soon noticed that no one else was laughing. " Oh, you guys won't know a good joke if it came and slapped you all on the ass." She grumbled at that.

**Result: Tomato clocked at 264 mph. Subject rendered unconscious.**

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: D-504-3**

**Spoken: "So, I was going to bed, and my brother told me, 'Goodnight! Don't let the bedbugs stick their proboscis in your skin and suck your blood!'" *pause* "Good luck on a healthy dermis!"**

" Okay, that's just plain awful." Blake said.

**Result: Two-second pause before activity. Tomato clocked at [REDACTED]. Sound barrier broken. Subject killed.**

" Yikes." Yang said with a pale face. Ruby hadn't even broken the sound barrier and she couldn't dodge her attacks. If the tomatoes came at her with that speed, she'd obviously get extremely hurt.

**Item: Three mature SCP-504 tomatoes, each from a different crossbreed**

**Subject: D-504-4**

**Spoken: "If you have dentures, don't use artificial sweetener, cause you'll get a fake cavity."**

**Result: All three tomatoes clocked at exactly 145 mph. Subject injured, two teeth dislodged.**

" Not the teeth." Weiss murmured. She had worked hard to maintain her perfect smile. Losing even one of her teeth would damage her pearl white smile.

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato, split into quarters**

**Subject: D-504-5**

**Spoken: "I tried to walk into Target, but I missed."**

**Result: All 4 pieces clocked at 212 mph. Subject severely injured, right eye destroyed by piece of tomato.**

" What's a Target ?" Ruby asked.

" Well, Target is a clothing brand." Juniper replied. " They are quite known for their Mandela Effect."

Ruby nodded, but soon asked again, " What's the Mandela Effect ?"

" That's a story for another time."

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: CD player playing "Harmful If Swallowed" (2003, Dane Cook)**

" Aye !" Yang laughed at the innuendo while everyone else just groaned at Yang.

**Result: At [REDACTED], tomato clocked 167 mph. CD player destroyed.**

**Notes: **_**It works with recordings? Dammit. Didn't even have to deal with Class-Ds in the first place.**_** \- Dr. Blast**

" Oh yeah, why are D-Class being used as test subjects ?" Ruby asked.

Juniper sighed as she knew that she had to answer sooner or later. " D-Class are people who have committed heinous crimes and are put on death row. They usually range from being arsonist to being rapists." She explained as Team RWBY frowned at that information. " Since they are disposable and will not be missed by society in any way, they are used to perform these tasks." Juniper ended as everyone processed this information.

**Item: Three mature SCP-504 tomatoes, one for each test subject.**

**Subject: After the introduction to the following news item, Bomb blows hole in Lenin statue, the three following jokes were made.**

**Test Subject 1: Ooh, that's gonna leave a Marx.**

**Result: Tomato number one 'twitched', but did not displace from its original location.**

The girls shrugged at that one, since they were well aware of the politics of that world.

**Test Subject 2: BBC is just Stalin the good news.**

**Result: Tomato clocked at 152 mph. Chipped tooth and hairline jaw fracture.**

**Test Subject 3: That blows.**

Yang laughed at that one.

**Result: Tomato clocked at [REDACTED]. Subject is hospitalized with a massive skull fracture.**

" These tomatoes can't recognize great jokes." She huffed.

**Notes: **_**I thought we'd just established that recordings work in place of live subjects! I know how much you guys hate the Class-Ds, especially D-504-012 (poor guy might not even recover before termination rolls around), but I'm making it clear that whoever oversaw this round of testing is getting a serious reprimand. The same goes for whoever leaked its video logs to the staff. **_**\- Dr. Blast**

" Termination ?" Blake asked, unsure of what it meant.

" Well, they are slated for death row, so it makes sense that they'd eventually be, erhem, terminated." Weiss said, still at unease that the D-Class were criminals.

Blake nodded at that, " Makes sense."

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: Television playing the SNL Sarah Palin and Hillary Clinton skit.**

**Result: Tomato reacted as if 'confused': slow-motion video shows three separate bursts of speeds in excess of 200mph, two incidences of motion at normal throwing speeds, and one unprecedented instance of backward motion, all in the one trajectory. Dr. King hypothesises that the tomato was unsure whether or not to 'take it seriously'.**

" So it is confused on how to act ? Interesting." Ruby said as she munched on some cookies she got.

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: A portable computer playing a pre-recorded engineering joke.**

**Transcript: "2009 is going to be a complex year. We already know the real part; we still have to find the imaginary part".**

" Huh ?" Weiss and Blake said together as none of the team members understood the joke.

**Result: Supersonic blast detected; computer was completely vaporized by the tomato's kinetic energy. Sensor readings indicate an approximate speed of 3500 km/h (2174 mph).**

Ruby pouted as a fruit was faster than her.

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: A portable computer playing a partial audio recording of the Monty Python sketch "The Funniest Joke in the World".**

**Transcript: "Wenn ist das Nunstruck git und Slotermeyer? Ja! Beiherhund das Oder die Flipperwaldt gersput!"**

" Huh ?" Ruby was confused as to what they were saying as neither she nor her teammates spoke other languages.

**Result: Tomato explodes. Debris clocked at 137 mph. Computer heavily coated by debris. Keyboard ruined by exposure to liquid matter - all other components proved functional after cleanup.**

**Item: One mature SCP-504 tomato**

**Subject: A portable computer playing the text of SCP-904**

**Result: [DATA EXPUNGED]**

" What's SCP-904 ?" Blake asked, being the curious cat she was.

" It is a short poem, that can cause difficulties in reading once it is viewed." Juniper replied as she sat down on the sofa beside them.

They all nodded at that. It was at that point Yang asked, " Hey Juniper, how were you created ?" She asked.

Juniper looked at the blonde girl and sighed. " Well, it seems as if I should tell you. Please gather all those who know of my existence." She said.

* * *

**There you have it, for chapter 10, we will learn why Juniper was created, and how she entered Remnant. It will probably be a short chapter, not more than 2000 words, I believe.**

**So wait until then and review this chapter thanks.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself By Crying Myself to Sleep.**


	10. Juniper's Backstory

**The tenth chapter is here and with this one, I will finally tell why Juniper came into existence and why is she so open with the information of the Foundation.**

**MidKnightMoonglow99 : Thanks, it's definitely good to be back as well.**

**qazse : That's why I love SCPs. We all have the idea that death is the worst thing that can happen, and they are here to make us realize that there are, indeed, things that are worse than death.**

**VocaloidBrony : I mean, they are based on people throwing tomatoes at bad jokes. We need them so much.**

**Now, some of you may be surprised as to why Team RWBY have had little to no reaction on learning about the D-Class. That is because they have simply digested the information, not have actually understood what it actually means. An example of this feeling would be similar to those who have lost some one close to them. At first, you might have simply accepted the information that they are no longer with us, because at the moment, we become numb to the world around us. Later on we feel the brunt of the emotion the had been kept within us.**

**Well, lets get on with the story :**

**Also, be warned that this might not be a strong chapter.**

* * *

Juniper had seen the people who had gathered here. Team JNPR had arrived with Glynda and Ozpin, while Team RWBY had brought over more food, which included tuna sandwich, cookies, and milk. She had learned from Samantha that they also had seen about other SCP types when they were not busy with their daily tasks. They were the more level headed of the group that had known about the Foundation.

They all sat down comfortably on the couches that Juniper had formed for them.

While she wasn't an actual human being, she felt the most comfortable when they were present. She didn't understood why that was the case. Maybe that was because she had acquainted herself with them. Apart from them, she also felt comfortable being with her creators.

" Ren, this is sooooo interesting." Nora said as she settled down beside her friend. Juniper smiled at the interaction they had. Nora reminded her of Dr. Bright and his antics in the Foundation.

She cleared her throat as she began, " Now, many of you may wonder how I was created, or how I was able to enter Remnant." Everyone nodded at that.

" The truth is, I am not officially created by the Foundation, but rather by Dr. Bright and Dr. Right." She started, but was interrupted when Ruby raised her hand.

" But aren't they working for the Foundation ?" She asked.

" Yes they are."

" So aren't the Foundation the ones who made you ?"

Juniper shook her head. " No, you don't understand. My existence is not known by the Foundation, or any of the personnel that work there. Only Dr. Bright and Dr. Right know about me, as they are the ones who created me."

" May I ask why were other members of the Foundation not informed ?" Ozpin asked.

Juniper looked at the Headmaster of the Academy, " That is because this was a private effort."

Ozpin nodded at that and asked again, " Why did Dr. Bright put such effort into your creation ?"

Juniper took a deep breath at that. " You see, Dr. Bright has suffered the most by the Foundation. His siblings have been classified as SCPs and thus detained."

Everyone gasped at that. " This lead to Jack Bright, losing his mind."

" So why did he create you for that ?" Ren asked.

" You see, he wanted to make sure that no one else suffered as he did." Juniper sighed, " Originally, he wanted a sort of computer which could relay the information to other people of other dimension, but he somehow created artificial intelligence."

" How'd that happen ?" Jaune asked. He was utterly confused as to how did one guy unintentionally created Artificial Intelligence.

" You are wondering how a guy, who has ridden 682 like a pony, was able to somehow create Juniper." Pyrrha told her leader.

Jaune hummed and then nodded at that. During his time in Beacon, he had learned a simple lesson of accepting any oddity that happened around him and not question it.

" That being said, how is he still alive at this point ?" Jaune asked.

" Well, Dr. Bright is in possession of an SCP, which you will learn of later on, that contain his conscious." Juniper told the Arc. " With that, even if one of his bodies is destroyed, he can always come back to the Foundation."

Jaune hummed at that. " Well, that's actually smart. Useful even."

" Yeah, like a respawn." Yang added.

Juniper smiled at that. " So, any SCP you'd like to hear about ?" She asked the group.

Ruby hummed. " How about something nice for a change ?" She asked.

" Yeah, I'd prefer that." Blake added on as well. Mostly they had been reading about SCPs that were quite horrible in nature.

" Sure I have several." Juniper said as she started to pull up the images on the several SCPs that were beneficial to humans.

" Wait, that one." Ruby said as she pointed to a bear that seemed to be made of patchwork.

Juniper smiled as she began to pull up the data on it.

" Before I start, I must say that you all must get several tissues ready." She said as she began.

* * *

**So, I am back. Hope you all understand how Juniper was made.**

**Updates will be a bit random, since I have my university life and my personal life to deal with as well.**

**Thank you.**

**Review this please.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself Off A Cliff.**


	11. SCP-2295 Full Entry

**So, I was just minding my own business for the last few months, studying for the upcoming exams, when I was messaged by Darkdeath12, who informed me that my story had been plagiarized on Wattpad, by EmikoVictoria.**

**I have messaged the person regarding the removal of the story and notified Wattpad as well.**

**What EmikoVictora did was that they removed the starting introduction to the chapters, and copied it word for word, not even bothering to making the SCP information in bold.**

**While a few of the people there, namely Alpharius02 and CrazyBoy204, knew of the original works, the rest have assumed that EmikoVitoria wrote the whole thing.**

**So, both Alpharius02 and CrazyBoy204 can message me on Wattpad, where I go by the name of danial1397, and request me their SCP on which I should have Team RWBY react.**

**And Darkdeath12 can choose the next SCP to react to.**

**We will be focusing on SCP-2295 now:**

* * *

Juniper looked at the cast of people behind her before staring adoringly at the information to be provided. "Excuse me, Ms. Juniper, but I have to leave now." She heard Ozpin say.

"Why is that?"

"Because my duties as a headmaster call for me." He said as he stood up and gave her a small nod, leaving the room. After him, Ms. Goodwitch followed suit, as she too left the room.

"Does anyone need to go as well?" She asked. Seeing no response, she stared, "Today, we are going to learn about one of the more beloved SCPs present, the Bear with a Heart of Patchwork."

Ruby tilted her head, "Why is it called that?"

"You'll see." She replied as she accessed the files.

**Item #: SCP-2295**

"So, it belongs to Series 3." Blake stated.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"While you all were busy with your daily chores; I took the time to learn more about the classification of the SCPS." The Black Cat Faunus started, "Apparently, the Foundation has several Series. Starting from 0001 to 0999 is Series 1. Series 2 is 1000 to 1999, and so on." She explained as everyone nodded at that.

"It might make things easier to organize." Jaune deduced from it.

**Object Class: Safe**

"What if it's another 999?" Nora giggled as she thought of having two sentient jellies around her.

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2295 is to be kept in a standard containment locker within Storage Wing-25 in Site-37. **

**Personnel with Level 3 or higher security clearance are authorized to perform tests on SCP-2295 after filling out the appropriate paperwork. Please contact Dr. Gergis if required access to SCP-2295 is expected to exceed twenty-four (24) hours.**

Yang raised an eye at this. "Why the need for paperwork?" She asked.

"It could be to ensure that no one could abuse it." Pyrrha reasoned. "I mean, 999 could subdue 682 easily, so if that little bundle of joy fell into the wrong hand, it could help in destroying the world."

Ruby's eyes widened at that, _'Note to self, make sure not to let Zwei fall in the wrong hands.'_

**Description: SCP-2295 is a patchwork stuffed bear, approximately 0.46m from 'head' to 'foot,' and stuffed with synthetic fiber and cotton. SCP-2295 has a small, anatomically correct pin of a heart on the left side of its thorax, and a bow wrapped around its neck. The fabric and color of SCP-2295's patches vary.**

"Oh, that sounds like one of the bears I had when I was a kid." Weiss said, making everyone look at her in surprise. Noticing the stares, she blushed. "W-what?"

Yang smirked along with Blake, "Oh, isn't that adorable, our little princess has a little bear to keep her company as she sleeps."

"Oh shut up you two." Weiss said, blush deepening on her face. **(This work is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad)**

"Guys, stop it." Ruby said as she too giggled a bit at that information.

**Tests confirm that no components of SCP-2295 contain any anomalous chemical properties. **

**SCP-2295 enters an active state when within two (2) meters of a human sustaining major trauma to an organ.**

"So, it's an environmental SCP." Ren reasoned with himself. He had seen that some SCPs had a trigger that activated their anomalous properties.

"Why a major damage to a body?" Ruby asked Juniper.

Smiling to herself, she replied, "You'll see."

**When in the proximity of two or more possible subjects, SCP-2295 will invariably choose the youngest subject.**

"That's understandable." Jaune said, "My Uncle always say that the future King of this world is the younger generation."

Pyrrha admired his uncle's view on this.

"That is an admirable view on this." Juniper said, "I would like to meet this uncle of yours."

"I could arrange that," Jaune said, "But no promises."

**SCP-2295 will anomalously produce scissors, white thread, and either sewing needles or a crocheting hook from its mouth and use any fabric and stuffing in close proximity [1] to fashion an instance of SCP-2295-1,**

"Ooh, so it creates another SCP to help?" Ruby asked.

"It seems so." Blake replied. "Though, I wonder what does it do to the injured person?"

**a patchwork imitation of the subject's organ [2].**

Blake's question was answered as she, along with everyone, sans Ruby, understood what was happening. "My God, this could be helpful." She muttered.

**SCP-2295-1 vanishes from sight and the subject falls into a state of unconsciousness. SCP-2295-1 instances then replace the subject's damaged organ via anomalous means. The whereabouts of organs replaced this way are undetermined. **

Ruby's eyes shined the brightest as she finally understood what had happened, "Ohmygodthatcouldbesouseful." She quickly said, and would have said more if it wasn't for Yang snapping her out of it.

"Ruby, not now." She said, as she shook her sister a bit.

**If there is no usable material in close proximity, SCP-2295 will use fabric and stuffing from itself. SCP-2295 regenerates one (1) gram of stuffing every day until completely replacing any lost or used stuffing. Note that fabric used this way does not regenerate, and additional fabric must be placed near SCP-2295 for the purpose of self-mending.**

Ruby, Nora and Weiss awed at that information. That little bear was willing to do the extreme to make sure a person was safe.

"That's so adorable." Weiss said, ignoring the stifling laughter from Yang and Blake.

**Instances of SCP-2295-1 successfully carry out their respective functions despite the numerous expected biological, chemical, and medical incompatibilities. Once within the subject, adjacent tissues and veins attach to the imitated organ without observable complications.**

"The medical professionalism shown by this bear is amazing." Pyrrha said. She had considered going to a medical school first, being the backbone for the Hunters of the future, but her success in combat, and some nagging from her parents, she decided to enroll in Beacon.

**There have been no cases of rejected SCP-2295-1 instances, and all subjects recorded at the time of writing made full recoveries.**

"A full 100% recovery rate!" Pyrrha gasped at that. **(This work is plagiarized on Wattpad by EmikoVictoria)**

"Now, you all can see some of the success our little bear has had." Juniper said as she accessed the Test Log for SCP-2295.

**Test Log-2295**

**Testing approved to test the limitations of SCP-2295. Materials provided within testing chamber. **

**-Test Log**

**Subject: D-2353, 38 years old**

**Diagnosis: Lungs heavily damaged as a result of twenty-five (25) years of smoking**

"And that's why I don't want you to smoke Yang." Ruby glared at her sister. She knew that Yang had been tempted to smoke a few times, only stopping when she had caught her.

"Sheesh, don't worry Ruby, nothing's gonna happen to me." Yang gloated to her sister.

Ruby pouted at that, deciding it was time for their dad to intervene.

**Notes: SCP-2295 creates SCP-2295-1 using one (1) black textile swatch and one (1) red textile swatch. New 'lungs' act at a capacity similar to those of healthy adult lungs. **

"On Earth, these types of surgeries are often expensive, due to the fact that the transplant of lungs but be from a healthy donor, and there is to be no tissue rejection." Juniper said. Pyrrha understood all that as she had studied some of the medical books present, while Ruby and Nora looked confused at that.

**Subject: D-3452, 50 years old**

**Diagnosis: Frequent heart palpitations and severe atherosclerosis**

"What's that?" Nora asked, voicing everyone's thought sans Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss.

"It's the buildup of fat in arteries." Ren started, "It usually effects those who eat junk food, or food with high cholesterol content."

**Notes: SCP-2295 crochets SCP-2295-1 using various surrounding yarns. SCP-2295-1 observed to have a heartbeat before vanishing. Transfer successful - how SCP-2295-1 manages to perform function despite absorbent properties of material and multiple gaps in design is unknown. Symptoms no longer present in subject.**

"That's amazing." Yang said, "I wonder if it can fix Uncle Qrow's drinking habit."

Ruby snorted at that, "I don't think even Teddy can fix that." At that, they both giggled. Their uncle had a drinking problem, as he was always seen having a flask of whiskey on him at all times.

**Subject: D-7894, 24 years old**

**Diagnosis: First and second degree burns ranging throughout upper torso, left lateral, and right leg. D-7894 sedated during testing.**

Everyone cringed at the information of the injury given.

**Notes: SCP-2295 sews two (2) 5m x 5m sections of patchwork fabric. SCP-2295 cuts appropriately sized swatches and manually places one layer onto subject's affected areas, creating multiple instances of SCP-2295-1, and then repeats this process. The created SCP-2295-1 layers act as dermis and epidermis and, upon recovery, D-7894 claims to have retained feeling in replaced 'skin'. Subject makes a full recovery.**

"So, even burns can be treated by Teddy." Weiss mused. Given that Ruby had used that name for 2295, it seemed natural that they all use the name as well.

**Subject: D-2723, 18 years old**

**Diagnosis: Cerebral hemorrhaging**

Weiss and Pyrrha looked in pure sorrow. They both had relatives who had died because of this. It wasn't nice seeing them, wither away on the hospital bed.

**Notes: SCP-2295 grasps various materials in its proximity in a distressed state for approximately one (1) minute. SCP-2295 then anomalously produces a ****'s Dove Milk Chocolate King Size Candy Bar and offers it to subject. SCP-2295 spends rest of test embracing subject's lower right leg while anomalously producing a saline solution from its 'eyes'.**

They both looked down in sorrow, knowing that Teddy had failed. Pyrrha let loose some tears, remembering her cousin, who was barely five, when she died. Jaune noticed the tears as he tried to comfort her.

Juniper extended some of the tissues that were present to the young warrior. "Do you all want to know how we were able to find SCP-2295?" She asked the students, who all noded.

**Addendum-2295: Document 2295 was recovered taped to SCP-2295 inside the site of a crashed mail delivery vehicle.**

"Weirdly enough, it was the only content of anomalous nature." Juniper added.

**Document-2295 is a red "Get Well" card with the text "KAIROS THE BEAR" written on the front cover.**

"Umm, who is Kairos?" Jaune asked.

"Didn't you hear Jaune?" Nora said, "He's a bear." To which Jaune face palmed and groaned.

**-Recovered Document 2295**

**Contents of Document 2295**

**To Tommy,**

**Because only time can mend all wounds.**

**Love,**

**Grammy**

"That is a beautiful note." Ruby said.

"And wise as well." Pyrrha said. She knew that any injury to a person's heart was going to remain for a long time, only healing when they themselves were ready to heal.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Ruby asked, hoping to hear another entry.

"I think its best if we study for our tests." Jaune said, and with that, Team JNPR left for their dorm, as Team RWBY nodded, opening their own books.

* * *

**So, I will say it again, EmikoVictoria is plagiarizing my content on fanfiction, onto Wattpad, and claiming it as her own. The work will contain these messages until the copied story on Wattpad is no more. Thanks to Darkdeath12 for bringing it under my knowledge.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself and Report EmikoVictoria for plagiarism.**


	12. Dr Clef Proposal SCP-0001

**So, we are here for the twelfth chapter in this, and will probably go on. So, let's get to the reviews:**

**Red Mage of Balance: I think I already covered the OLD MAN.**

**Gematron: It's good to be back. And yeah, I know plagiarists sucks, but I am planning a raid of sorts, where we all go and fill up the comment section of the 'story' with the fact that EmikoVictoria is plagiarizing my story. **

**poopheadpyro: I can't remember the name of the SCP, but can you give me his/her SCP designation.**

**freddylane.1: Yeah, SCP-2295 is awesome. And yeah, Darkdeath12 deserves recognition for that.**

**ultrawing: Wattpad doesn't have any report option for plagiarization, so I had to make do.**

**uchiharen1p: In a way, yes. Naruto does exist within my story, but as a leader of a village out in the uncharted lands.**

**KitCat0922: Thanks for your kind words. Even though I am a mediocre writer at best, I do try and improve my skills. And yeah, I have been constantly checking out her 'story', and I am glad that some of you guys are fighting against the plagiarizers.**

**Dakumun: Damn, I'll have to check that one. I know that the Foundation has three bears, but I know the exact properties of two of them, those being SCP-2295 and 1048. Not sure about yours.**

**Shout out to jackthur, CrimsonVolk, Izuku_TheFallenHero, CheekiJhin, resonatorcannon and 15Damned on Wattpad on fighting against the plagiarizer, EmikoVictoria.**

**We will be having RWBY read SCP-0001, Dr Clef's Proposal, The Gate Guardian, as it is Darkdeath12's choice.**

* * *

It was a couple of days after the Vytal festival, which was quite hectic to say the least. Jaune's uncle had also arrived at the festival, which was surprising, as his uncle was tall as heck. He was one of the referees of the match.

During the matches, when it was Yang's match against a guy named Mercury Black. It was an easy win, since Mercury Black and his team had to go back home for some personal matter, giving Yang the win. Though she really wanted a fight, it was Jaune's uncle, Naruto, who stepped up for that. He asked his son to participate in the fight, which ended in a tie, and the two combatants left the field with respect.

Team RWBY could clearly see why Jaune had much respect for his uncle, as the man was not only tall as heck, he was also married to the princess of the village, Hinata. Ruby then met their second child, Himawari, and was confused at their name, though it was Blake who could talk to them in their native language, due to the fact that they all came from the same continent. **(Thanks to JackWhitenight for recommending me this scene in place of the previous one.)**

Soon after that, Naruto met up with Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood to plan on what to do next. Weiss had met his son, Boruto, who was here to learn how to deal with diplomatic decisions and what not.

After that, classes resumed as normal. Once their classes were over one day, Professor Ozpin had mentioned that someone was going to meet them.

Soon, Team RWBY were all in their room, with Juniper looking at them. "So, what happened?" She asked. Weiss was not with them, as she was hanging out with Boruto to learn about the village and the fact that they both were children of important people.

"Well, Professor Ozpin mentioned that someone was going to come meet us." Ruby replied.

"Should I hide myself?" She asked.

"Well, since it's Professor Ozpin, I think we can trust them." The leader replied.

"So what shall we watch today?"

"How about SCP-0001?" Blake asked.

"Which one?" Juniper asked as everyone got seated onto the sofas that were present. "There are currently 32 different proposals for SCP-0001."

"Hmm, surprise us." Yang said.

"Um, excuse me, is this Team RWBY's room?" A voice asked. The team turned their heads to look at the person, who was a female with a light brown skin. She had green eyes, with a beauty mark under her left eye, with straight brown hair. She wore plain shirt and jeans. "My name is Amber." She introduced herself.

"Hey, welcome to Team RWBY Amber." Ruby introduced herself.

"So what are you doing?" The Fall Maiden asked, which Blake explained as Juniper had them all seated.

"Well, this is Dr. Clef's Proposal for SCP-0001." Juniper told them all, as the recording started.

**Item #: SCP-001**

**Object Class: Euclid/Keter**

"Huh, Euclid? Keter?" Amber asked them.

"Well, there are several classes of containment." Yang said, "With the higher the level, harder the containment." She explained, to which the Fall Maiden nodded.

**Special Containment Procedures: Because of the nature of SCP-001, no containment procedures are necessary.**

"Wait, if it's a Euclid class, shouldn't it be contained?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes, some SCPs can be self-containing in nature." Ruby replied.

Amber nodded in acceptance, "Oh."

**24/7 monitoring of SCP-001 is to take place from a safe (10 km+) distance from a pre-determined location (Site 0). The location of Site 0 is known only to the current SCP Administrator and the single Overseer-level Agent of Abrahamic faith (O5-14) assigned to monitor SCP-001 from Site 0.**

"What's Abrahamic Faith?" Amber asked, to which the rest also shrugged.

"I think its best that I explain this," Juniper interjected, "Abrahamic faiths are those religions which have ties with Prophet Abraham, as it were his descendants who spread the three religions which are Abrahamic; Judaism, Christianity, and Islam." She explained.

"So, you all have different religions?" Amber asked. She was amazed by that.

"Yes." Juniper replied to the question of Amber.

**Said Agent is authorized to take any action necessary should SCP-001 become active, and is required to immediately alert the Administrator and all other Overseer-level agents should SCP-001 show any change in behavior, as this may constitute the beginning of a PATMOS XK-class end-of-the-world scenario.**

They all paled at that. An end-of-the-world scenario. That was something they never even thought of. "And to think, this Foundation keeps them monitored daily, several of them." Amber spoke.

**Should SCP-001 become active in any way, personnel are required to immediately consult the Patmos series of Emergency Orders. Decoding algorithms for Emergency Order Patmos are to be maintained on-site at Site 0 in the possession of the designated observer, and are to be transmitted to SCP Foundation offices only in the event of SCP-001 becoming active.**

"It's quite amazing how much organized they are." Amber said.

"Oh please, not another Weiss." Yang muttered, only to receive a bonk on the head by Blake.

"No talking behind someone else's back." She said sternly, as Yang yelped.

**Foundation Personnel with vital roles in one or more variants of Emergency Procedure PATMOS are to be advised to take the following precautions: **

**1\. To maintain good relations with one or more organized Abrahamic faiths.**

**2\. To maintain, on hand, a supply of the following: holy water, a rosary, crucifix, cross, prayer rug, or other symbol blessed by an Abrahamic cleric of bishop or equivalent higher rank, a copy of Abrahamic scriptures (Torah, Bible, Quran),**

"Huh, what are those?" Ruby asked.

"They are the messages written down by the Messengers of their God, which the followers of Abrahamic Faith use as a way of living." Juniper explained to the girls.

**and standard emergency supplies in mobile form (bug-out bag).**

**3\. In case of a premillenial rapture scenario, all vital personnel are to designate a secondary operative of non-Abrahamic faith. Said secondary operative is to be informed of the location of the primary designate's copy of Emergency Procedure PATMOS and memetic kill agent innoculant, and is to be kept on ready status to take over the primary's duties as necessary.**

"What?" Ruby said, her eyes dizzy as she did not understand the terms being used. "What is a memetic kill agent?"

Blake sighed as she had read up the definitions of these terms on her free days. "Ruby, these are chemicals which is used to kill a person if sensitive data is breached."

Ruby turned a bit green at that notion, while Amber and Blake sighed at that. It seemed that Ruby was still innocent in the ways of real life.

**4\. To maintain familiarity with all other SCPs involved in possible PATMOS XK-class end-of-the-world scenarios.**

**Description:**

"Finally!" Yang said as she stretched on the sofa, "Something to know how the anomaly looks like."

**SCP-001 is a humanoid entity, approximately seven hundred (700) cubits in height,**

"How big is that?" Amber asked as she looked at Juniper.

"Seven hundred cubits is equal to one thousand and fifty feet, and three hundred and twenty-four meters." Juniper said, as she suddenly looked at the readers, "This story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad."

The last part, however, was not noticed by the team and Amber as they continued listening to the report.

**located in an undisclosed location near the intersection of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. The following features are known about the entity: **

**1\. A number of luminous, wing-like appendages emerging from the shoulders, back, temples, ankles, and wrists of the entity. Although an accurate count has never been established, most observers place the number of wings at anywhere from two (2) through one hundred and eight (108), with the mean number being four (4).**

Ruby and Yang gasped, "Like an angel?" They asked.

"It seems so." Blake replied. There had been several fairy tales depicting angels as saviors of children and many creatures, so it was still surprising to see that a sort of angel existed in another universe.

**2\. A weapon, possibly a sword or knife (SCP-001-2). The weapon appears to emit flames at a temperature rivaling that of the sun, based on spectrographic analysis,**

"Damn, as hot as the sun." Yang muttered, as she began to drool on the prospect of having that as a weapon.

Knowing her teammates intentions, Blake interjected, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Yang huffed.

"Well, it seems that only this SCP is capable of handling the heat of the weapon." Amber added, making the young blonde huff at that.

**although there appear to be no destructive effects from the intense heat on the surrounding area. Any entity that approaches within 1 km of SCP-001 is immediately struck by the weapon and obliterated from existence.**

Yang and Ruby paled at that, "F-from existence?" Ruby stuttered at that. She knew that when one died, they'd be sent to either Heaven or Hell, but to see that a move existed that actually removed a person from even existing was horrifying.

**3\. Any and all hostile actions taken towards SCP-001 have resulted in the annihilation of the attacker, regardless of range (see incident report re: Indian Ocean Submarine Missile Experiment, December 26, 2004)**

"Okay, quick question." Blake stopped them as she looked at the AI woman, "If they know that it is hostile, why are they still attacking it?"

"Well, sometimes, to get a better understanding of an anomaly, sacrifices need to be made to ensure it does not behave in a manner that could be destructive to the humanity." Juniper said, hoping that they all understood.

Amber nodded at that, as she knew the risks that were present with having such power.

**4\. SCP-001 appears to be standing with its head bowed in a gesture of supplication with SCP-001-2 held in both hands point-down in front of it. Since originally recorded by the Founder over [DATA REDACTED] years ago, SCP-001 has not deviated from this stance.**

"That's some dedication." Blake muttered, impressed with it.

**5\. Human beings exposed to SCP-001 report hearing a voice in their heads, giving them a directive which the subject reports cannot be disobeyed. The most common directive is "FORGET", which results in the subject walking away from SCP-001 with no memory of having encountered it.**

"So it can control someone's mind and give directions on their next actions." Yang said.

"It can also remove memory as well." Blake added.

"It's a good thing that it doesn't exist here on Remnant." Amber muttered, making Ruby look at her.

"Or maybe it does and it made us all forget it was even there." She said proudly, making all of them slap their head.

**On rare occasions, however, other directives have been given: the most famous of these is the one given to the Founder ("PREPARE"), which he has claimed formed the impetus for founding [DATA REDACTED] to catalog and contain any and all supernatural and/or paranormal artifacts that represent a serious threat to the current existence of humanity. This is the organization now known as the SCP Foundation.**

"Ah, so this is how the SCP Foundation was made." Blake said. "I was curious as to why it was made."

"Seems so." Amber replied to the Black Cat.

**6\. Observers have reported that SCP-001 appears to be standing in front of a gate of immense proportions. Long-range photographs have occasionally detected what appears to be a pastoral grove within, containing numerous other entities of the same composition as SCP-001, as well as several fruit trees of unknown composition.**

Ruby's mouth watered at the knowledge of the fruits. Being a sweet tooth, she really wanted to try these fruits. "I really want to try them." She said, only to receive a warning glare from Yang.

"Remember what happened the last time?" She asked her, only to receive a nod.

Curious, Blake asked Yang, "What happened?"

"Well, Ruby here ate one of the fruits that were on a tree when we went picnicking with Mom, and she developed food poisoning." Yang huffed, "Had to cancel the rest of the trip." She explained as the little Rose blushed at that.

**Of particular note are two fruit trees of immense proportion near what appears to be the center of the grove: one, it is noted, appears to be an ordinary apple tree, although the other bears a fruit unknown on earth, described as [DATA EXPUNGED].**

**It is the avowed belief of the Founder that the gate which SCP-001 guards may be the gate to [EXPUNGED]**

"C'mon, why the secrecy, we also want to know." Ruby whined at that, "We won't tell anyone, I swear." She added, making Amber sigh at that.

"Ruby, some chemicals exist that could force the truth out of you." She said, "And I am pretty sure that some semblances exist that could give off a false sense of security, making you spill the secrets to the enemy." She added, making the young leader sigh.

"Dammit." She said as she added money to the swear jar.

**based on correlations with ancient Babylonian texts and the Dead Sea Scrolls. In which case, one can deduce that the entity known as SCP-001 may be [EXPUNGED].**

"Oh come on." Ruby whined more, making Yang, Blake and Amber shake their head at the maturity of the young leader.

**Addendum 001-a: Experimentation re: SCP-001-2's effective kill range**

"So this is before they had figured out the kill range for this SCP." Blake presumed.

Ruby didn't like that they were using real people to figure this out.

**1\. EXPERIMENT A: 1 Class-D personnel instructed to approach SCP-001 as closely as possible on foot.**

**Result: Upon making visual contact with SCP-001, subject is ordered to "LEAVE." Subject immediately turns away from entity and walks away.**

"Phew." Ruby said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. She then looked at the audience, "This story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad." Which no one caught.

**Despite repeated orders to continue the experiment, Class D Personnel refuses to obey and is terminated. Upon termination of Class-D personnel, all research staff involved are immediately obliterated by an unknown force, presumably SCP-001-2. **

Yang's eyes widened. "Damn." She looked at her friends, "So any ideas why'd that happened?"

Amber hypothesized, "Maybe the D-Class was made into a sort of bomb by SCP-0001, which could be activated when he was terminated by the staff."

**2\. EXPERIMENT B: 1 remote-operated research robot guided to approach SCP-001 from the ground.**

"Wait, if they could use a robot, why didn't they use that?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby." Blake called out, "Using a simple robot is quite expensive, since they could cost the people thousands to millions of liens." She explained.

**Result: Upon approaching within 1 km of SCP-001, research robot is obliterated, presumably by SCP-001-2. All further attempts at remote reconnaissance have the same result. **

**3\. EXPERIMENT C: 100 pre-programmed research drones instructed to approach SCP-001 from multiple angles simultaneously.**

**Result: Coordination is successful, and all 100 drones cross the 1 km mark simultaneously; however, all 100 are simultaneously obliterated by SCP-001-2. Designated observer at Site 0 reports that SCP-001-2 appeared to "strike in all directions at once." SCP-001 did not deviate from its stance while this took place. **

"Ah got it. Nothing's getting past the 1km mark." Yang nodded as she noted this down.

**4\. EXPERIMENT D: Wire-guided missile fired from a distance of 3 km.**

**Result: SCP-001-2 obliterates weapon upon crossing the 1km mark, simultaneously obliterating the launch site and killing all personnel. **

Everyone paled at that. So it was a failed experiment to the max. "So, it also destroyed the area where it was launched." Blake mused at that.

"It looks like it has a sort of primary range, which it can extend to further distances if it wants to." Ruby said. She had played several games that applied the same logic.

**5\. EXPERIMENT E: Multi-Warhead Intercontinental Ballistic Missile fired from SCP nuclear submarine "Nautilus."**

**Result: See Indian Ocean Submarine Missile Experiment, December 26, 2004**

"Can you access that?" Ruby asked, to which Juniper shook her head.

"No sorry." She replied, "That data is sensitive, though I can try."

At this, Ruby pouted.

**6\. EXPERIMENT F: SCP-076 and Task Force Omega 7 instructed to approach SCP-001 on foot.**

**Result: SCP-076 refuses to carry out mission, despite not being informed of the mission's nature. Upon being asked why, SCP-076 replies, "No. Just no."**

"Hey what is SCP-076?" Blake asked the inter-dimensional AI.

"Well, you can learn about it later if you want." Juniper replied to the black themed girl.

**7\. EXPERIMENT G: SCP-073. Due to the results of experiment F, SCP-073 was not informed of his destination until arriving at Site 0.**

**Result: SCP-073 approached the site on foot. Upon seeing SCP-001, SCP-073 became distressed and asked to abort. SCP-073 was ordered to continue. At that point, the symbol on SCP-073's forehead became [DATA EXPUNGED]. Experiment was terminated due to [DATA EXPUNGED]. See Addendum 001-aa.**

"SCP-073 and 076 are related, in a way, so it would be best to learn about them together." Juniper said, to which the girls nodded.

"Oh, I hope Weiss gets here soon." Ruby said, since this topic was quite interesting and she really wanted to relay this to the white haired girl. _'Though I wonder how her date I going?' _She mused.

**Addendum 001-aa: By executive order of the Administrator, no further experiments are to be carried out re: SCP-001. No further SCPs are to be exposed to SCP-001. SCP-001 is not to be used to dispose of dangerous SCPs. Please see revised containment procedures for details.**

**ADDENDUM: On ****-****-****, the following errant transmission was received by Foundation personnel:**

"Oooh, this is interesting." Yang said as she began to eat popcorn.

**INITIATE EMERGENCY PROCEDURE PATMOS-OMEGA**

**ATTN: All Foundation Personnel.**

**The following message was received at approximately ****:****:**** this morning from Site 0.**

After that, they began to hear a voice.

**SCP-001 has left its location. The Gate is Open. They are riding forth.**

"What's in it?" Ruby asked as she looked at the transmission.

**Oh G_d, it's so beautiful…**

"Aw man, I really want to see." Ruby moaned. This wasn't fair. Here they had a chance to see what it was guarding and she wasn't there to see it. If she was there, she could simply use her Speed Semblance and boost her way to the gate.

**thelordreigneththelordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordrei**

**gneththelordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordreigneththel**

**ordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordheisgodthelordheisgod**

**thelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelord**

**heisgodthelordheisgodHEAROISRAELTHELORDOURGODTHELORDISONE**

"… What just happened?" Ruby asked, terrified at the frantic mumbling of the man.

"It seems that he went mad as he saw what lay ahead the gates." Blake mused at that.

**Because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately.**

Everyone here paled at that. It was an end-of-the-world scenario, and they were witnessing it first-hand.

**All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately.**

Everyone noted the different protocols being used here.

"So many things they are doing." Yang mumbled to herself, "Hey, Juniper, what sort of procedures occur if it actually is an end of the world?" She asked.

"The Foundation has a plan for that as well." She replied. "You can learn about that later." She said as she thought of a certain facility under a certain park.

**All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the aktivation of SCP-098, the Foundation is rekwired to immediatelebegin**

They noticed that the transmission was getting faulty, as they words seemed to fuse into one another and static could be heard at times.

**preprrations ffr an XK-class end-of-theworldsenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 re to be secured immediately Cain and Abel my two sons, I amcoming all personnel are to unlock and decode behold, I stand at the gate and knock and if anyanayansdfysffollow**

**aall alla khaf3242!$$ andisawanewheavenandanewearthandthefruitofofof**

**^& #$ # #$ #$**

███ **[SIGNAL LOST]**

Everyone sat there, wide-eye at what just happened. "W-w-what if it was waiting for the end of the world to start, what if it was guarding the gate to be opened at the time of the end?" Ruby stuttered to herself.

**Upon contacting Site 0, O5-14 responded that no such message had been sent from his location and that SCP-001 remained inert.**

"Wait what?" Yang said, shocked at such a development.

"Maybe it is an apparition from the future?" Amber suggested.

**The transmission was initially determined to be a hoax. However, close examination of the transmission reveals a timestamp dated [DATA REDACTED] years in the future. It is theorized that [DATA EXPUNGED].**

"So, I was right." Amber said to herself as she nodded.

"Hey, who's this?" They heard another voice behind them. Turning their head, they saw that Weiss was entering the dorm room.

"Well, hello there, I am Amber." The Fall Maiden introduced herself to the Schnee.

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee." She replied. Weiss looked at the room, noticing the recently ended entry, "Did you all started without me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But we are going to learn about two SCPs at the same time." Yang said, apologizing on the Team's behalf.

Weiss nodded at that as she sat down beside Amber, "I expect full reparations from all of you."

Soon, the entry began.

* * *

**So, Dr Clef's Proposal for SCP-0001 is done, and SCP-073 and -076 are next.**

**So, I am planning to raid EmikoVictoria's stories with claims of plagiarism. Also, can you guys inform the following authors about EmikoVictoria: Chief of Rage, Brightest Darkness, Onyxhellstone75, since their stories are also being plagiarized by her.**

**Reviews waiting.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself to SCP-0001**


	13. SCP-073 Full Entry

**So, we are here with the thirteenth chapter of RWBY reads the SCP Foundation Mythos, and I am excited, as we are now officially deviating from canon timeline of RWBY. Let's go to the reviews:**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: That's SCP for you. Illogical. Even if we tried to understand them, we'd only get more confused. And thanks for the remarks on the copyright precautions I applied. I loved them.**

**doctor3027: Yeah, I also love the idea of SCP-2000, and it will probably up in a poll after SCP-073 and SCP-076.**

**Armsforme: Thanks for the criticism mate. I am still trying to improve my abilities as a writer, so the dialogue may be basic at times. And regarding the copyright implementations, I am sorry since I will be keeping them until EmikoVictoria removes my story from Wattpad. And it is the only method I can use which makes sure that if she tries to steal my latest chapters, she'd immediately be caught by her view base. On my previous method, it held a higher risk of being noted by EmikoVictoria and, thus, being removed when plagiarized.**

**TheHakd: Yes. If it belongs to the SCP Foundation, it will be reviewed.**

**PinkPower3612: Now that will be telling.**

**Fan01: It will be explained later, or if you all want, I can create a side story regarding how she is awake in this story. It relates to Naruto being in the story.**

**Guest above Fan01: Well, it's not the same Naruto from the Narutoverse, rather, it is Naruto from the RWBYverse, having the same name and facial features, with his Semblance being Augmented Strength, of sorts.**

**lucascaccia65: I do take requests, which you can submit via reviews, and on the PM, services. Though, I am most likely going to add it to a poll of sorts.**

**Okay, regarding the Wattpad plagiarized story, I am actually quite happy you all took the initiative to report her. It's sad to see how plagiarized works are often left unnoticed by the site.**

**Big love to the following people: CrazyBoy204, Loodens, bman3396, KamenGamer, GuardianBreadCooker, 123abir, JaphetGarger and Baka_Noir for joining the fight against plagiarizer EmikoVictoria.**

**To those who did join the fight but are not mentioned, remember that I love you all the same and will mention you all in the next chapters.**

**And to CrazyBoy24 and 15Damned, damn, you both are freaking metal.**

* * *

"So..." Weiss began, "What did you all learn about while I was not here?" She asked her teammates.

"When you were on your date?" Yang asked with teasing eyes.

Weiss blushed, "No you dolt, I was having lunch with him, and showing him around Beacon." She replied to the buxom brawler as she huffed.

"Damn, no need to be Weiss cold." Yang teased more.

Weiss growled at that as she attempted to lunge at the Xiao Long, only to be held back by Amber. Noticing the frustration, the white haired girl was having, she started, "Yang, I think that's enough." She said sternly, making Yang sweat as the Y sat back down.

'_What was that?' _Yang wondered. It felt as if the temperature of the room increased.

"Let's start the report." Juniper said, hoping to defuse the situation.

**Item #: SCP-073**

Ruby looked at the red faced girl, "So Weiss, we are learning about SCP-73 and then about 076." She said. "Juniper says that they are related somehow."

Weiss nodded at that. "It isn't that surprising to see that. After all, there are bound to be some related SCPs, since there are around 4999 of them."

"Correction." Juniper said, making everyone look at her, "SCP Foundation Database is being updated." She said as she paused. Everyone looked in concern. "New number is now 5999." She ended as they all looked in shock. Now there were 5999 SCPs in the database.

**Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-073 is to be kept in a two (2) room cell furnished with all non-organic furniture and items, and a bathroom.**

Ruby tilted her head, "Why non-organic furniture?" She asked.

"Well, it could be that the SCP affects all organic things, like starts to decay them, or increase their produce to a hazardous level." Weiss reasoned.

Amber nodded, "That could be possible, after all, there are some Semblances that allow the user to manipulate the nature around them."

**Subject is allowed to freely wander the facility and eat in the main canteen. A tracking device has been attached to SCP-073's person and is not to be removed.**

Blake frowned at that. It felt as if the SCP was like a prisoner. And seeing as how the Faunus had been treated in the past, she felt sorry for the SCP, but she knew how feeling sorry for some SCP could lead to fatal results. She remembered SCP-096 and SCP-049, and how deadly they were.

**Subject is disallowed any contact with the surface, and is not allowed outside the facility.**

"That seems a bit too cruel." Amber said, not believing how much precaution the Foundation took with some of their anomalies.

"It may seem cruel, Ms. Amber, but be assured, in some cases, these precautions are for the safety of the SCP themselves." Juniper said, as she remembered her data on a certain little witch child. She then looked at the readers as she spoke, unbeknownst to the girls, "This story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad."

**Subject is allowed no contact with plant-based SCPs under any circumstances. Violence is not to be used against SCP-073 under any circumstances.**

"I really hope the people there are smart enough to follow that rule." Yang said.

Weiss and Blake looked at the girl, not believing the hypocrisy she held. After all, she did break Beacon Rules on a daily basis.

**SCP-073 is currently kept in Site-17.**

**Description: SCP-073 appears to be a heavily-tanned male of Arabic or Middle Eastern descent in his early thirties, 185 cm (6'1") tall and 75 kg (165 lbs), with black hair and blue eyes.**

An image of SCP-073 came up, making Yang drool at the picture. "Damnnn. He's a hunk, wouldn't you say so, Blake?" She teased the girl.

Blake blushed as she saw his handsome face. While she was interested in Sun, she wouldn't disagree with the fact that SCP-073 was handsome.

"SCP-73 is often referred by the people at the Foundation as Cain." Juniper told them.

**Arms, legs, spinal cord, and shoulder blades of the subject appear to have been replaced with artificial versions of unknown make and metal.**

Weiss nodded at that, "Just like General Ironwood." She commented. Amber nodded along with her. However, Ruby and Yang looked at her in confusion, "General Ironwood has some parts of his body made of metal, since his original body parts had been eaten by Grimms during a mission." She recounted.

**Subject only takes notice of this when it is pointed out, and states that it has no knowledge of how, why, or when these replacements took place, stating it had had them as long as it could remember.**

"That's peculiar." Weiss said.

"It's just like how we don't know how Grimms came to be." Ruby said, making the white haired heiress agree with her.

"While that may be the case Ruby," Weiss replied to her teammate, "The case for Cain seems to be that he seems to be modified without his own knowledge."

"Like getting a drunk tattoo." Yang added as she nodded to Weiss, making the girl sigh.

"Like a drunk tattoo." She agreed with Yang, sadly.

**There is a symbol engraved into the forehead of the subject, which appears to be of Sumerian origin. Symbol has of yet been untranslated, and subject appears distressed when the symbol is mentioned at all, refusing to speak on it.**

"Seems that Cain does have some memory of his history." Amber said.

"And he wants to hide it." Blake added. She could understand where Cain was coming from. After all, she too had a history that she wanted to be removed from her soul, from her memory, that being her time in the White Fang ever since it became more violent.

Sensing the distress Blake had, the three girls looked at her, "Hey, we forgive you Blake." Ruby said.

Blake nodded happily at that. While that may be the case, she had to forgive herself first.

**Subject does need to eat and drink on a regular basis, but is strictly carnivorous owing to its effect on plant-based items.**

"That's sad." Weiss said.

"Hey, suck to be you princess." Yang said, much to the ire of the Schnee, "It means that there's no reason to eat those damned vegetables."

**SCP-073, who refers to itself as "Cain", is generally polite and genial to all who speak to it, though it has been described as being cold and somewhat mechanical in its speech.**

"That could be due to the robotic body parts that have been installed on his body." Blake said. "After all, they might influence how Cain perceives things."

**It is very helpful, and enjoys aiding personnel in their daily actions, whatever they may be. It has highly detailed knowledge of ancient to recent events in history, and most commonly spoken languages in the world, including ones that have since died out.**

"Damn, that's amazing." Yang said, shocked at that. "Hey Juniper, on average, how many languages to the people on Earth know?" She asked.

"On average, a person knows about 1.5 language. One he can speak with ease, while the other is at a lesser level." The AI reported. She then looked at the readers again, unbeknownst to the girls, "This story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad."

**Subject has professed to having a photographic memory, remembering word-for-word all text in an eight-hundred-page dictionary that was flicked through in a minute and a half. It has scored above average in all intelligence tests given to it.**

Everyone's moth was agape as they listened to the information provided. "Oh my god, I wish I had that." Ruby said as she lamented her faith.

"But then, you'd only use it to memorize the recipes to all the cookies." Weiss retorted to the young girl.

"And I will gladly do it." She replied proudly.

**SCP-073's presence is inimical to any and all life grown in soil, causing death to any such life within a twenty (20) meter radius. Any land SCP-073 has walked on (and any within the twenty [20] meter radius) becomes barren as all anaerobic bacteria dies, rendering the soil incapable of supporting life until new bacteria are introduced.**

"So it looks as if his abilities are based on plants." Weiss noted.

"It would be disastrous to any farm lands." Blake added. "It's just like some farms back in Menagerie." She noted, since the farms usually had low yield.

**Anything that is derived from soil-grown life, such as wood and paper, immediately rots and disintegrates upon touch of SCP-073. Further affected derivatives include anything hydroponically grown.**

"Um, what's hydroponically?" Ruby asked, since she had never heard of that term before.

"Well, even I don't know about this." Weiss replied.

"Hydroponic grown plants are plant which are grown without any soil." Juniper replied.

Blake's ears perked up at that. "How does that work?" She asked. If she could learn the methods used, then she could attempt to save her home.

"I can show you the procedure later." Juniper replied, as Blake nodded happily at that.

**Violence directed towards SCP-073 reflects any damage inflicted on SCP-073 directly back onto the attacker, although SCP-073 visibly remains unharmed. This applies to any damage directed at SCP-073.**

Amber raised an eye at that, "That could be a useful Semblance if it existed." She said.

"Yeah, the closest we can think of is Yang's Semblance." Weiss said, making the blond brawler perk up in pride.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, basically, I can dish out all the damage I get in doubles." She replied.

"So, it basically is like a counter." Amber stated.

"Yeah." She replied happily.

**Attempts to get tissue and blood samples have proven futile: when the procedure was initiated, personnel carrying out the action felt the sensation of whatever was applied to SCP-073, and wound up with a sample of their own blood or tissue, despite the fact that ''all actions were directed solely at SCP-073''. Indirect damage through a medium also results in the person perpetrating the action receiving the wounds caused. Although SCP-073 receives no actual harm from damage to its person, it has stated that it still feels the pain of the action, and has politely asked researchers to abstain from overly harmful actions to its person.**

"So, he's not totally immune." Yang said, "Just like me."

Ruby nodded at that, since when Yang had unlocked her Semblance, she had presumed she was immune to pain as well, so when she got hurt a couple of times, she finally realized that she could get injured.

She giggled as she remembered Yang's initial plan of being the ultimate tank, rushing in to fight the enemy, tanking any damage she took and returning it twice-fold.

**Additional Notes: SCP-073 was found in the New York Police Department in 19****, having been taken in after subject had been found amidst the bodies of several violent gang members.**

"So he was like a superhero?" Ruby asked, her eyes shining.

Yang and Blake looked at the girl with concern. "Not exactly Ruby." Weiss replied, "It looks like Cain was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said, making the little Rose pout. Weiss sighed. They had to do something about Ruby's hero appreciation.

**SCP-073 told police members that the gang had attempted to make sport of it, but became angry and attempted to kill SCP-073, resulting in their own demise. SCP-073 was incarcerated, and was deemed a "John Doe" when NYPD could not find any information on it. SCP-073 came to the attention of the Foundation through a routine inspection of "John Does", and was subsequently released into our custody.**

Juniper frowned at that. "What's wrong?" Amber asked, concerned.

"Well, the name reminds me of SCP-1504." She replied, "He seems to suffer the worst fate of all." She told her. She then looked at the audience again, as Amber and the rest went back to listening the report, "This story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria on Wattpad."

**Addendum 073-1: In light of SCP-073's indestructible nature, photographic memory, and general will to please, high command has deemed that all information is to be "backed up" on SCP-073, ensuring it is not lost in the event of a catastrophe.**

"Oh, that can be extremely useful." Weiss said. "With the fact that Cain can't possibly die, and the fact that sometimes digital data can get corrupted, having him as a backup can protect the data from falling into the wrong hands." She said with awe.

**While this action has met with mixed responses, SCP-073 has agreed and sworn itself to secrecy on its part.**

"And he even agrees to it." Weiss began to fantasize of such a person.

"Hey, princess, don't cream your panties now." Yang remarked, as Weiss groaned.

"Shut up Yang."

Ruby looked confused at that, "Hey, what does 'cream your panties' mean? Does Weiss put whipped cream down there?" She asked, making Yang pause.

'_What have I done?' _Yang thought to herself as she was corrupting her little sister.

**Addendum 073-2: When information concerning SCP-076 was brought to the attention of SCP-073 for "backing up", subject showed familiarity with the information, although was disinclined to adding to it, despite the fact that it stated that it already knew all about SCP-076. It then stated it would be better for all parties involved that it not meets SCP-076.**

"That is certainly concerning." Blake said. She looked at Juniper with a serious look, "So why does Cain not want to meet 076?"

"Once you all learn about 076, I think I should explain what happened to them and why 073 does not want to meet 076." The AI replied to the cat faunus, who nodded at that.

**Addendum 073-3: Examination of the unidentified metal on SCP-073 has suggested that it is beryllium bronze, a metal that has been documented as being utilized by various anomalous cultures and entities.**

Weiss had a gasp of realization, "So we can deduce that Cain has some sort of ties to a culture, and by that, we can learn why he came from." She said.

Ruby gasped as she then gave the girl a big hug, "Oh my god, I have such a smart partner." She squealed.

Weiss blushed at the affection she was showing, since she wasn't used to them at all when she used to live in Atlas. "T-thanks Ruby." She stuttered as she tried to pry the girl off.

**Most notably, beryllium bronze is a component found in SCP-1216, SCP-1427, SCP-2481, and SCP-2711. In light of this discovery, the Foundation began working in an attempt to trace the origin of beryllium bronze and how it initially spread throughout the world. When prompted, SCP-073 was able to provide information that suggests that beryllium bronze originated in the Middle East, though the exact point of origin has yet to be determined. Further research into the origin of beryllium bronze is currently ongoing.**

"So, the study of the bronze is still going on?" Blake asked no one in particular, "I'd love to be on that team." She added.

"So that was Cain, and now we are going to be looking at 076." Juniper said. She was about to start the next entry on when she was interrupted by Glynda.

"There you are Amber; I have been looking for you." She said with concern. "What are you doing?" She asked as she noticed that Juniper was about to start another entry on the SCP.

"Well, Ms. Goodwitch, we were about to learn about 076." Ruby said innocently, to which Glynda nodded.

"Well, since I am here and all." She said as she found a place beside Weiss, who was now sweating, since right beside her was one of the strictest teachers in Beacon.

* * *

**Well, since CrazyBoy204 has given his suggestion, the 15****th**** chapter will be about his chosen SCP.**

**And again I will state, this story is being plagiarized by EmikoVictoria, and all copyright inclusion will be removed once my story is removed from Wattpad.**

**Review the story please.**

**Gotta Yeet and Raid Gate Guardian's Door.**


	14. SCP-076 Full Entry

**And here we are, on the fourteenth chapter of the story, and we are going to be going over SCP-076 in this chapter. I also have one update on the plagiarized story on Wattpad. By the help of nathansantoro, I was made aware of a copyright system on Wattpad and reported the story via that method. Now, onto the reviews:**

**doctor3027: I think I might delve a little into the lore of MTF-Omega 7, just so they can understand what methods the Foundation use to ensure the safety of the world.**

**SuperPowerPunk: Other groups will be mentioned, and they will learn about them, since they are a part of the SCP universe.**

**superfanman217: Yes, I will be telling their relationship.**

**Lord Demolitions: Yeah, I think this one would be better reviewed by the adults, such as Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, etc.**

**lucascaccia65: Yeah, no worries, I will be looking into similar SCPs.**

**Guest: EmikoVictoria only stopped because up till July 08, when the story was plagiarized, this story only had ten chapters, so it would have been impossible for her to get chapters 11+, since they weren't written yet.**

**Guest01: Yeah, I have seen several fan arts of that, I was not pleased with how sexual they made the two to be.**

**The Idiot: Thanks for your criticism, and for your review as well. Honestly, during the time of writing chapter 13, I was running on fumes and wasn't thinking clearly. I chose Menagerie, since when I looked at the map, I saw the sandy brown area and reasoned that it was a desert island that housed the Faunus. And since the deserts were virtually barren, it seemed to just connect that Menagerie was also suffering with food shortages. All in all, thank you for your reviews, and I look forward to seeing you.**

**TakeoutBrich333: Naruto is just a side character in this, as he will have no inclusion in the main story. And also, I will mention again, this isn't Narutoverse Naruto, but rather a version of Naruto from the RWBYverse, in which he shares the name and physical features.**

**Skeletalrepublic: Naruto was actually referenced all the way back in chapter 4, and the reason why Amber is back and healthy is tied to his appearance.**

**TheHakd: Thanks for your advice on using the social media as a platform to inform people of this.**

**SCPElderGodKing: I might consider it, but the chances are unlikely.**

**Now onto the people from Wattpad who helped me: Matt_Games, PerplexedCactus9003, KarinCarter, Psst_Look_Behind_You, projectOVERLAY, Nathanielwtr, 0bi-kun, CronaGorgon393, thekingscourier, Alpharius, CrazyBoy204, jackthur, CrimsonVolk, Izuku_TheFallenHero, CheekiJhin, resonatorcannon, 15Damned, Loodens, bman3396, KamenGamer, GuardianBreadCooker, 123abir, JaphetGarger and Baka_Noir.**

**And a massive news, yesterday night, I was informed via Wattpad that the plagiarized story had been removed, so we all can breathe safely that EmikoVictoria no longer has my story on her account. Though I have been wondering if I should cross post this on my Wattpad account, danial1397, so give your opinions on this.**

**Now, let's get on with the story:**

* * *

Glynda had wondered where Amber had gone ever since she woke up from her coma. She had wandered the entire academy looking for her, since she felt as if the Maiden might have gotten lost. She remembered the events of her waking up, how they had caught the one who stole her power and had the thief tied up in Aura Inhibitors. When the time came, they had killed the person, and with careful planning by Ozpin and Qrow, the soul of the Maiden finally returned to Amber.

Looking at the Maiden, who sat beside her, Glynda noticed how in awe she was of the information provided from the other dimension. She really hoped that this was a small session, since Ozpin had called for both of them.

Noticing everyone was ready, Juniper started to relay information.

**FROM: Dr. ****. **

**TO: Director Maria Jones, Recordkeeping and Information Security Administration**

"Huh, that's weird." Yang said, gaining the attention of Amber.

"What's wrong?" The Maiden asked.

Looking at the girl with the beauty mark, Yang replied, "Well, aside from Doctor Bright, we haven't really received any names for the people working for The Foundation." She started, "They are usually censored so their identity can remain safe."

Amber looked interested in this, "That way of thinking can help us Hunters drastically." She commented.

Blake nodded at that, she knew that sometimes, anonymity could have helped the Hunters.

**SUBJECT: Revision of SCP-076 SCP File**

███**,**

**I have to go on record as saying that I seriously object to the proposed revisions of the SCP-076 Special Containment Procedures File. I know that Redact All Important Stuff Already claims it's a security risk, but you and I both know it's just top brass trying to sweep their biggest and most embarrassing mistake ever under the damn rug.**

Weiss flinched at that remark, "Someone's mad." She commented. Amber nodded at that.

"From the looks of it, someone messed up, big time." The Maiden commented. She was no stranger to this. She had seen several Hunters who messed up severely during their missions, with some of them losing their lives, and some retiring.

**Omega-Seven happened. It existed.**

Ruby tilted her head. This was a new term, "Hey Juniper, what's Omega-Seven?" She asked.

Juniper looked at the young girl as she sighed. This would be tough to explain, "Omega-Seven was a unit focused around SCP-076-2, who had picked the people so they could establish trust between SCP-076-2 and the Foundation. The team also included SCP-105 and 657." She looked down sadly, "However, due to the immense peace present, SCP-076-2 grew restless and went on a rampage, which made the Foundation nuke the area to contain it. Omega-Seven was soon disbanded after that."

Everyone soaked up that information. _'Wait, that means that everyone else on the Site died as well.'_ Everyone sans Ruby and Yang realized.

**Those people died because you screwed up, and you can't change that, no matter how hard you try to hide it. **

Ruby and Yang then paled as they both also realized what had just happened. "So… so many people died." Ruby muttered as she could not believe the fate of the people.

**For God's sake, man, those people guarding him deserve to know exactly what he is and what he did.**

Glynda frowned at that. "That is basic Hunter knowledge." She started. "One of the rules states that you should not accept any mission if it does not give you full information of it." She said disapprovingly. This type of act was what led to many Hunter deaths.

**What WE did. How we fucked up, so they'll know better. **

**Item #: SCP-076**

**Object Class: Keter**

Amber raised an eye at that information displayed, "Wait, if 073 is classed Euclid, then why is 076 classed as Keter?" She asked.

"Well, it could be that while they both might be related, somehow," Blake started, "They might have different nature, since Cain was calm, this 076 could be violent."

"I think that's a given." Weiss said, "Since how 076 got into a rampage and started a massacre."

**Special Containment Procedures: Containment Area 25b is to be located 200 m below sea level, tunneled out of solid bedrock in a seismologically stable area.**

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means that there is less chance for an earthquake." Yang explained to her sister.

"Oh."

**Sole access to the containment facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft separated every fifty (50) meters with a reinforced blast door, constructed of 20 cm thick material shielding. Elevator shaft shall be flooded with seawater when not in use.**

"That's some serious containment being used." Amber said. "How is it all financially possible even?" She asked.

It was Glynda who answered the young Maiden. "The Foundation is being funded by several governments there."

"And how many are there?" She asked her.

Glynda raised her glasses, "From what Samantha has told me, there are around two hundred governments, and subsequently, countries that exist on the Other Earth."

Amber awed at that information.

**Containment Area 25b is to be constructed with the following components: **

**An Outer Security Perimeter against outside threats, staffed by security personnel trained in close quarters battle and counter-intrusion tactics.**

"Being able to counter a move can be the difference in staying alive and getting killed on the battlefield." Glynda said as she stared seriously at the Team. "While you all may show great combative ability, only Ms. Xiao Long shows the ability to counter an opponent."

Yang smiled as she huffed her chest in pride, while the others only stared in shock.

**An Administrative and Support Area (ASA) consisting of support facilities and living quarters for on-site personnel.**

"Much like our dorm rooms." Weiss commented on that.

**A Primary Containment Zone (PCZ), consisting o cube encased in 1.5 m of reinforced material. PCZ is to be designed to be flooded and drained as needed, and should remain filled with seawater unless access to contents is required.**

**A 150 m "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCZ from the ASA (including water, power, drainage, and ventilation lines). The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the PCZ, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a 20,000-volt shock.**

Weiss' and Blake's eyes widened at this information. "20,000-volts!?" They simultaneously screamed at that.

"What's wrong with that?" Yang asked, not really getting the severity of the situation.

"Yang, around 50-volts is enough to put a person into a potentially lethal state." Blake said, making Yang pale.

"Would not like to touch that then." The Xiao Long commented.

**A security station located at the entrance to the killing corridor is to be staffed with no fewer than three (3) armed security personnel on watch at any one point in time.**

"Why three?" Yang asked. "Isn't having more guards more suitable?"

"Sometimes, having less is better." Amber said. "For example, you have to plan out how much ammo you are taking with you. If it is too much, it could slow you down, and if you carry too less, it could potentially fail the mission." She spoke from experience.

Yang nodded, "You're right. Maybe less is better at times." She said as she looked at Ruby, who started back.

"What?" She asked, "I am not giving up on the Cookie Challenge if that's what you mean."

**Armament is to include,**

Ruby's eyes widened at that as she scooted closer. "I wonder what they use?"

**but not be limited to, at least one (1) **** CIW system on a pintle mount with a clear line of sight down the corridor, with a plexiglass screen to protect the operator from thrown weapons.**

She stared in shock as the information was not given. "Hey, that's not fair." She pouted as she munched on another cookie.

**In the event of a full breach, all on-site staff are to proceed immediately to the closest security station for weapons and armor distribution. Staff will remain at Alert Condition One until SCP-076-2 is confirmed neutralized.**

"That's ought to be scary." Blake muttered. She couldn't imagine being trapped in one place while your life handed on the people who were fighting the threat. She then looked at her friends. Maybe this was what being a Hunter is all about. Being the backbone for the people who could not defend themselves.

**Should 90 minutes pass after declaration of full breach without a Stand Down order being given by Level 4 or higher personnel, Final Contingency Measures will be activated, flooding the entire facility in seawater and sealing off the access shaft for a minimum of 24 hours before retrieval is attempted. This will, by necessity, result in the deaths of all on-site staff.**

Everyone, aside from Amber and Glynda, gasped at that. Such was the fate of people, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I-isn't that wrong?" Ruby asked, her eyes tearing up.

Juniper sighed again, "Sometimes, sacrifice of life is necessary to ensure that humanity survives." She looked at the two older women, knowing that they somewhat agreed with this, "And while it may seem cruel to those involved, it is necessary."

**Description: SCP-076 consists of two components: a stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a humanoid entity contained within (SCP-076-2).**

"How'd he end up like that?" Yang asked, only to receive a bop on the head by Blake.

"That why we are learning about this." Blake said.

**SCP-076-1 i cube made of black speckled metamorphic stone. All surfaces outside and within SCP-076-1 are covered in deeply engraved patterns corresponding to no known civilizations. Radioisotope analysis indicates that the object is approximately ten thousand (10,000) years old.**

"That's hella old." Yang said. "Wonder how he got trapped there?" She then looked at Juniper, "Hey does this one has a name as well?" She asked.

Juniper nodded, "Yes, his name is Able."

Yang raised an eye at that, "That's a weird name. I mean, I can see Cain being a name, but Able? Not so much."

"Well, they are based on the Abrahamic Faiths." She replied.

Weiss raised an eye at that, "What do you mean?"

"The story of Able and Cain is a long one." She started, "Being the children of the First Man and Woman."

"Able took up the profession of a shepherd while Cain became a farmer. They both looked towards their God, wondering who was more worthy of sacrifice, and God chose Able." She continued.

"So how did Able react?" Ruby asked. This was an interesting story.

"Cain, sadly, murdered his brother in cold-blood and revenge. However, the moment he realized what he had done, he begged for forgiveness." She looked at the women, "Then, as you all can see, they became anomalies, Cain, retaining his profession as a farmer, however, he could not even sow the land, lest it become infertile, while Able became what you are reading now, his mind altered, filled with vengeance, towards the one whom he called his brother, and with bloodlust." She ended as both Ruby and Yang grabbed each other's hands.

**A door is located on one side, sealed with a lock 0.5 m in width, surrounded by twenty (20) smaller locks in a circular pattern. As of yet, none of the keys have been found, making the door impossible to lock once closed.**

"So, if the keys are found, you can lock Able forever?" Ruby asked.

"That seems like it." Weiss said. "Though, it does beg the question, why can't you have used a key maker to create spare to lock Able in?"

"While that may seem to be a wise decision, we did try that once, however, that did not lead to SCP-076-1 being locked and resulted in more deaths." Juniper replied.

**Interior temperature is approximately 93 Kelvin, and cannot be altered by any means, internal or external.**

"How much is 93 Kelvin?" Blake asked.

Weiss was the one to respond, "93 Kelvin, is equal to -180 in degree Celsius."

"Way to go Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Oh shut up you." Weiss snarked back.

**Directly in the center of the room is a 2.13 m tall stone coffin, held in place and sealed shut by several chains of unknown make and substance, which are attached to the inner corners of SCP-076-1. **

**SCP-076-2 resembles a lean Semitic human male in his late twenties. Hair is black, and eyes are gray, skin tone olive.**

Yang blushed as the image of the man came up. _'Okay Yang, remember, this is a psychotic man who is capable of killing everyone. Keep your hormones in check.'_

"He does look similar to Cain." Ruby commented as both Weiss and Blake agreed to her. There was no denying the fact that they used to be brothers.

**Subject is 1.96 m in height and 81.65 kg in weight. Numerous tattoos depicting arcane and occult iconography are present all over the body (mostly in the form of leering demonic faces) and ranges from subtle to openly ostentatious. Subject, when encased inside SCP-076-1, is technically dead.**

"How does one be technically dead?" Ruby asked.

"It is quite similar to how many hibernating animals act." Glynda replied, "They essentially sleep throughout time, and once they wake up, they are still healthy.: She then looked at the young Red Riding Hood, "Listen here and listen well, once your enemy is down, make sure they really are defeated, because like you all are being taught, they also are taught in the art of deception." She warned them.

"Um, Ms. Goodwitch, what if we also learn this?" Blake asked.

Glynda nodded at that, "That is why Ozpin is considering a teacher for you. They would be available to teach in a few days." She explained.

**However, occasionally SCP-076-2 will awaken, effectively "reanimating", complete with all vital processes needed to sustain a living human being. Subject will then attempt to leave SCP-076-1. If successful, subject will enter a trance state and seek out the nearest human being,**

"To greet and bake cookies?" Ruby hoped, though she knew that it was useless.

Yang and Blake looked at the girl. "Are you sure about that?" They both asked.

"Hey, let a girl dream." She replied.

**ignoring all other living things in the process. Upon coming into contact with living humans, SCP-076-2 will enter a rage state in which it attempts to engage and kill all human beings encountered.**

"Honestly, they can make a real neat game out of the SCP universe." Yang confessed.

Juniper looked at her, "Before I came to this world, I also entered another dimension, where SCPs were a work of fiction." She said as everyone looked at her. "It seems that once a new SCP was created there, the same SCP was discovered in our universe."

"I think you met god." Amber said.

"While I might have, they also greeted me, not as shocked as you might think." Juniper started. "There, they also gave me the data for a few SCP focused games of theirs."

"Ooh, nice." Yang said as she gave a thumbs up.

"However, you all will only play them once you have completed your preparations for your tests." Glynda interjected, looking sternly at Juniper, who nodded.

"Yes." The AI responded, "I will make sure of that."

**To date, only the subject's death has been shown to be effective in ending these rampages. **

"Damn, what a tank." Yang said. While she might have been one herself, a few injuries would have taken her out of commission. To only be stopped once you 'died', that was way too OP.

**Terminating SCP-076-2 is often problematic due to its significant physical abilities. Subject has superhuman strength and speed,**

"Well, I have what you can call superhuman strength, and Rubes here has super speed, do you think we can somehow defeat him?" Yang asked.

**and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans.**

Listening to that, Yang deflated, "Seems not." She muttered as Ruby patted her back.

'_What's wrong with them?' _Blake wondered as she ate a tuna sandwich.

**Prior encounters have shown that SCP-076-2 has the ability to (among other things): **

**Rip through a reinforced steel security door over the course of four (4) minutes of sustained assault.**

Weiss whistled at that. "That is quite impressive. Not even the best Atlas robots can do that."

"That is an accurate observation." Glynda said, "It seems that Mr. Able here could be an excellent Hunter if his mental state wasn't in such foray."

**Clear over 64 m of distance in under three (3) seconds.**

"That puts him at roughly…" Weiss said as she began to calculate the speed Able had, "76km/h."

"Ha, I'm still faster." Ruby cheered as she had a speed of 195km/h.

**Take multiple .50 caliber BMG rounds to the head and survive for several minutes to continue killing, despite severe damage to the cerebellum.**

Her cheering stopped, "Though, I can't do that." She said, a bit green as she began to entertain what would happen to her body if that did happen. She promptly rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Glynda sighed, "Perhaps I need to teach her how to control her stomach." She muttered.

"Honestly, that'd be super." Yang said. It had been way too many times when Ruby rushed to spew her guts out on the simplest of matters.

Soon she came back and they restarted.

**Swat handgun and assault-rifle caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar.**

**Survive for over one (1) hour deprived of oxygen before finally asphyxiating.**

"Hey, what's the average human limit?" Blake asked.

"Three minutes." Glynda replied quickly. She knew this as she had experience in drowning her enemies when she faced them on missions near water.

"Damn." Yang said. For what may seem for granted, being able to breath was a treasure.

**SCP-076-2's most unusual ability, however, is its ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space."**

Ruby's eyes widened at that. "I want it." She said.

"But Ruby, that's not your ability." Weiss said.

She stared at her teammates with a glare quite familiar to her mother, "I WANT IT." She stated.

Weiss shivered as she witnessed the glare and then nodded slowly, "I can see what I can do."

With that, Ruby returned to normal and everyone made a promise to not mention this ever again. And to make sure Ruby doesn't see anything similar.

**Where this portal leads are unknown, as is how SCP-076-2 is capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space."**

"Hey, isn't there a color that is called the Blackest Black?" Yang questioned, though she soon answered her own question, "Oh yeah, Black 2.0." She said as she snapped her fingers and used her Scroll to buy some Black 2.0 paint.

**As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time.**

Amber looked interested in that, "That can be useful for weapons that are not throw able." She said. They had several basic weapons, like that Arc's sword that could benefit from such an ability.

**SCP-076-2 has effectively been killed several times in various manners: **

**Sustained fire from multiple heavy-caliber machine guns.**

**Asphyxiation.**

**Crushed beneath a 13.6 metric tonne piece of elevator equipment for use on SCP-076-1.**

**Cremation through the use of a Thermate-TH3 grenade placed directly inside SCP-076-2's open chest cavity.**

"Damn, those are some hefty tactics." Blake said as she wondered what it would be like to see such a monstrous force finally be put down. She had played several games which had that same sort of character which the player controlled, but to be on the opposing side, that was what she wanted to play as.

**During the worst breach to date, Containment Area-25 (which previously housed SCP-076) was forced to detonate it's on site warhead as a last attempt to contain SCP-076-2 while it was attempting escape, resulting in total destruction of the site and all on-site personnel. SCP-076-1 survived.**

"Wait, that weird coffin thing is alive?" Yang asked.

"Seems so." Weiss replied.

"But how does that even work?" She asked.

The white haired girl gave her a dead stare. "Yang, this is the same database that has tomatoes which hate bad jokes, and you are questioning a living coffin?" She asked Yang, who only huffed as she remembered the offending fruits.

**Upon death, SCP-076-2's remains will putrefy rapidly, until reduced to dust.**

"Huh, what does that means?" Ruby asked.

"Well, putrefy means decay, so essentially whenever Able 'dies', he will decompose rapidly until nothing but dust remains." Blake explained.

"Oh." Ruby replied, a bit green, "Wait, isn't there a Semblance that could do that?" She asked as she had read about it.

"Yes, there used to be a similar Semblance of sorts, however, the user was using it for her own good." Glynda explained. "When the Hunters caught up with her, she had been so dependent on it that she hadn't been able to save her own life." After all, when she had used her own Semblance to dispose of her, there wasn't much of a fight from the enemy.

**SCP-076-1 and the coffin within will then slam shut with great force, and the lock will rotate, sealing it shut. SCP-076-2 will then reform within the coffin, a process taking anywhere from six (6) hours to twenty-five (25) years.**

"That's a huge variable." Weiss commented.

Blake agreed silently. To not be sure when the next attack would occur. Would it be in the next few hours, or would it be in the next few decades, that was the real horror.

**What posthumous analysis of SCP-076-2 exists shows that it has an internal system highly different from our own, documented in [DATA EXPUNGED].**

"So, it can be classed as a non-human entity?" Amber asked.

"Yes, however, be careful of how you use that term, since that is also one of the derogatory terms used for Faunus." Glynda warned.

Amber gasped at that, "Oh sorry, I didn't know that." She apologized, which Glynda waved off. Of course how could she have known that, she had been extremely looked after by the government to ensure her safety.

Juniper looked at them, "Now you will be learning about how SCP-076 was discovered by the Foundation."

**Additional: SCP-076 was found in ****, Mongolia, in 18****, by archaeologists from England.**

"What are those two?" Amber asked, though she felt as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, from what we can gather, these two are different countries found on Earth." Weiss said.

"You are accurate Weiss." Juniper said, "England and Mongolia are two of the several countries that exist on Earth."

**All members of the expedition were subsequently killed on the return voyage home.**

"Maybe by Able?" Blake asked, though she was sure that he was the reason why the archaeologists were no longer among the living.

"That's a fools bet." Yang said.

**SCP-076 was recovered from the ship **** by the **** Society (one of the organizations that later merged into the modern Global Occult Coalition) and placed on display in their Inner Sanctum. **

**SCP-076 remained in storage for **** (****) years, until SCP-076-2 became active and escaped on ****-****-****. The reason for SCP-076's activation is currently unknown, but it was at this point that the keys to the outer shell were lost.**

"The janitor should've been more capable." Weiss joked, "If he's going on, losing the keys to such an important artifact." Both Ruby and Blake chuckled at that, getting a betrayed look from Yang.

**A massive manhunt, lasting over three (3) years and ****, took place until SCP-076-2 was incapacitated by ****, killing it and causing it to reform inside SCP-076-1, by then retrieved and secured by agents of the SCP Foundation.**

"Well, that's a relief." Ruby said. But honestly, she was also impressed with that. To evade a worldwide Foundation for three years and not get caught until the end was amazing.

**Subject was in custody for three (3) more years, under constant supervision, and was terminated whenever it became active, although it occasionally was able to escape for short periods of time, often due to security breaches caused by attacks from other organizations. The Foundation's death toll due to this was [DATA EXPUNGED] **

**[DATA EXPUNGED] **

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

"I think it's for the best we don't know how many people have been killed since then." Blake said, looking at Ruby. The young girl had such a weak stomach, which was evident when they had listened to the reports of 682, and the people it had killed.

**After the last incident, the current procedures regarding SCP-076 were implemented, although they are upgraded regularly with the increase in technological standards.**

"So, even that is also not the final design." Weiss said, remembering SCP-106, which also had an upgrading containment system.

"Now that it is over, Amber, come." Glynda said, "Ozpin has called for us." She said and they both left the dorm.

Ruby looked at her team, "So, what now?" She asked.

"What we will be doing now is studying for our tests." Weiss said as both Yang and Ruby got depressed at that. "Oh, suck it up."

* * *

Glynda walked into the room as Ozpin and Qrow looked at her. "What happened?" She asked.

Ozpin got a serious face as he replied, "The Rose has been Deadheaded." And with that, Glynda knew what had happened.

* * *

**So, the fourteenth chapter has been completed and Able has been covered. I have cross posted this story onto Wattpad under my name, which is danial1397, so you all can read it there as well. I will be uploading the next chapter on the 6****th**** of September, hopefully, as it is the day my exams end.**

**I also am looking for an artist, since I need someone to draw the two AI: Juniper and Samantha.**

**Gotta Yeet and Default Dance In A Coffin.**


	15. SCP-4051 Full Entry (Part 1)

**So, good news. I was checking up on Emiko's profile a few days ago and lo and behold, to my happiness, her account has been removed from Wattpad. Suck on that Emiko. We are heading on to chapter 15, and we will be focusing on SCP 4051, a request of CrazyBoy204 on Wattpad.**

**Now, onto the wonderful reviews:**

**Llerr Olivares: I would consider 1762, but I need to check up on what it is first.**

**TimonShay: An interesting SCP, I will include it in the future chapters, before chapter 20, most likely.**

**Jack Church: It would also give them an idea of who exactly is Dr. Bright.**

**Matt the Hedgehog Android: Well, I think I should introduce them to 173 soon, so yes.**

**qazse: From the list, I think 1440 and 439 would be an awesome read for them.**

**King ofheros: Yeah, don't worry about Summer. I think I will do a side story for this universe, which might explain everything.**

**Zenko13: Yeah, 131 are a definite plus here. And I might add 085 also.**

**only4jtr: I looked into my PMs, and from them, I would do the SCPs. Their songs are less likely.**

**steel bal runner: I might do the story, but I need to first get to chapter 20, after which I would do some of the stories that take place.**

**Haunton: Don't worry, I have plans for the bear also, but that will be mostly with the adults.**

**Colt Cobra: I read it, and to be honest, the ending to the event was a little bit anti-climactic. I will have them react to it. If it were in my hands, I would have them ascend back to heaven, where they deserve to be, or have their anomalous properties vanish as they wither away due to old age.**

**Shadow-Proclamation8: 323 is an interesting concept, and I would likely have them be on a field trip of sorts when they learn about it.**

**After SCP-4051, we will look at SCP-1471, MalO, and will see hilarity with what ensues.**

**Also, to note, there's a poll on my profile on which SCP will be reacted on chapter 18, since chapter 16 and 17 are spoken for.**

**Well, let's get onto SCP-4051:**

* * *

Glynda looked in worry as she had finally let the class off for today. Ozpin had dropped a huge bomb on her with the reveal. Currently, the subject at hand was with a trusted individual. She walked back to the Ozpin's office, where she knew that a few others would also be.

"Are we going to see _that_ one?" She heard Samantha, the AI handed to her, ask.

Glynda looked at the little girl, who had blond hair and blue eyes, and nodded. "Yes. It seems that we need to educate the two on how real life functions." She said, "They seem to be deeply rooted in the fictional world of black and white, being unable to see the morally grey areas of life." She ended as she opened the door.

In front of them was a huge television, almost the size of the wall. Glynda nodded as she sat down on one of the couches available. Ozpin also sat on one of the available couches. "It seems that Qrow is taking his sweet time." He commented.

"It seems so." She replied. They had told Qrow to gather Ruby and Pyrrha, and bring them here.

Soon, after a few minutes, he arrived with the two girls. "Here they are." He said. "So, which one are they going to be seeing?" He asked.

"4051." Glynda said as Qrow nodded. He had been made aware of the entire situation when he arrived back in Beacon.

"Uncle Qrow, why are we here?" Ruby asked as she sat down. She had been studying for the test, but was glad that she had a break.

Qrow looked at her niece, "Well Rubes, Ozpin saw how you two treat some critical situations and try to find the best solution." He started, "Well, there's nothing wrong with being optimistic as hell, but you have to remember that this is real life, and things can go wrong."

"But that means that we should work towards getting the better future." Pyrrha said.

Qrow smiled at that, "Listen Red, I admire your optimism, but sometimes, you should know when to kill. The life of a Hunter isn't all that jacked up you seem to think it is"

"Case in point to the SCP we will be learning about, SCP-4051." She said as the data started to be displayed and the two sat down.

**LEVEL 2/4051**

**CLASSIFIED**

**Item #: SCP-4051**

**Object Class: Keter**

Qrow took a sip of his beer. "Another Keter, eh." He commented.

"You have seen it?" Ruby asked as she looked at her uncle.

"Ever since I came back to Beacon, I have been reviewing these entries." He told his niece. And from what he had seen, some entries weren't for the kids anyways with how horrifying they could become.

**Classification Committee Notice Regarding the Following Document:**

**SCP-4051 was previously classified as Euclid until 18 July 2013.**

"Ah, it's designation changed." Pyrrha commented. She had seen reports of SCP along with Blake that had their classification changed once they became more apparent with their abilities.

**A description of the events prompting its reclassification is available to personnel with 4/4051 Clearance in Addendum.4051.6.**

**Special Containment Procedures: (SCP-4051 is to be held in a standard humanoid containment chamber at Site-17. SCP-4051 currently requires continual psychological screening, which will be conducted with on-site therapist Jules Yesenia. Transport to and from Dr. Yesenia's office is to be facilitated weekly.)**

"Huh." Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

Glynda looked at the young girl, "What is wrong?"

"Well, this seems similar to SCP-106." She replied.

Ozpin raised an eye at that, "106?"

Ruby nodded at that, "Yeah, 106 is another SCP who has had its containment modified several times."

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Any idea why that happens?" He asked Samantha.

The young AI nodded, "Yes. At times the SCP require an update in its containment, since some of them seem to show new abilities." Ozpin hummed. Maybe they could find a way to contain the Grimms forever.

**SCP-4051 is currently held in a modified, humanoid containment unit at Site-17. Modifications to SCP-4051's containment unit include a complex, interlocking system of pistons, acting as an exterior wall outside of the standard floor, walls, and ceiling.**

"So, essentially a jail cell." Qrow said as both Ruby and Pyrrha looked at the elder Branwen.

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked.

Qrow laughed at that, "Well, in simple words, I have been in jail a few times when I was starting out."

Ruby gasped at that. While she knew that her uncle was rowdy at times, she didn't expect him to be jailed.

**This specialization is not necessary for containment, but has been selected to impede its anomalous capabilities during an attempted containment breach.**

**SCP-4051 requires extensive psychological screening.**

"Another reason why sometimes, we screen the potential Huntsmen candidate." Qrow said with a sneering look at Glynda, who sighed.

"Will you give it a rest?" She snarled back.

"Only when you and Ozpin get rid of Winchester and his buddies from Beacon." He hissed back.

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at the two as they exchanged words.

Ozpin sighed, "Children please." He commanded, silencing them both. "I am going to get white hair if you both continue." He lamented.

"What'cha worrying about Ozzy?" Qrow replied, ending the small feud between the two, "You already got'em." He said as he chuckled.

Ozpin sighed.

**These sessions are to be performed weekly with on-site therapist Jules Yesenia,**

"I do wonder if we have a therapist on site." Pyrrha commented.

"Well, we had one a couple of years ago, but they left due to the lack of respect from the students they were getting." Ozpin replied.

"Oh dear, what did they do?"

It was Qrow that replied to the Invincible Girl, "Well, the students never really listened to her, and when they did even enter her office, she was hardly treated with respect." He looked at Glynda, "And **someone** decided that it would be best to have one student forgo the trip, which resulted in the student's untimely death in one mission."

Glynda would have reiterated, but with a stern cough from Ozpin, she remained silent. Samantha noticed the anger on Glynda's face as she grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

**communicating with SCP-4051 via the containment unit's two-way audio-surveillance system.**

▼ ** _Protocol **

** _Protocol.α**

"Hmm, so they have several protocol for breaches." Qrow said he took another sip of his beloved beer.

**Should SCP-4051 breach the outer wall of its containment unit, Dr. Yesenia is to be called upon as the primary catalyst for de-escalating potential conflict and recontaining it.**

"Ah, a primary resolver." The Branwen nodded. He had seen several instances of some Hunters being specifically called for certain Grimms.

**If Dr. Yesenia is unable to de-escalate the breach due to unforeseen complications, on-site containment teams are to use standard Ranged-Incapacitation engagement tactics.**

Glynda and Qrow agreed on that. Sometimes, Hunters who had the best chances were given backups so they could have succeeded in their mission.

**Note that if SCP-4051 becomes cognizant**

Ruby raised her hand as Samantha stopped the feed. "Um, what does cognizant means?" She asked.

"Well, it means to be aware of something." Glynda replied. Ruby nodded at that as she tried to make sure to remember the word to seem mature whenever she used it.

**of the assault team, the strike is to be aborted and the team immediately redeployed. **

**Description: SCP-4051 is a male humanoid**

"So a human." Qrow said. While he understood that some of the humanoids SCP were extremely deadly, he didn't really like the idea of them being contained. But it was needed for the greater good of humanity.

**which can create temporary Class-E wormholes to extradimensional spaces populated by a theoretically infinite number of a unique item.**

Ruby's eyes widened at that. "Ooh, I want it." She said, saliva dripping.

"Ruby, you can't have multiple Semblances." Pyrrha tried to reason with the girl, who ignored her.

Seeing as Ruby was still in her imagination, Ozpin said, "Ms. Rose, be glad that you can control your Semblance." He started, "I know of some who are unable to control it, and it has led to disastrous results." He ended as he remembered of a certain child who had activated his Semblance quite early, and accidentally killed his entire family.

**These items are able to be removed from the extradimensional space, given that they are physically able to fit through the wormhole. Testing has concluded that SCP-4051 is unable to alter the contents of the extradimensional space after manifestation. **

Ozpin hummed as he considered this method of containing the Grimms. If they could somehow teleport the Grimms to a different dimension, then maybe the world can finally be safe.

But for that to even happen, he needed to reconnect with _her_. And that was the hard part. He'd rather face all the Grimms at once than meet Salem, trying to find a neutral ground.

**SCP-4051 has been able to manifest the following items during controlled experiments overseen by Dr. Edwards at Site-17.**

"I do wonder what we will find." Glynda said. She was interested when she learned about Able and his relationship to Cain.

**Manifested items detailed in the relevant experiment logs below have been omitted. **

**A small, weighted net, measuring 3 m2.**

**A standard pharmaceutical container of sugar pills, although the label describes the pills as headache medication.**

"Honestly, dealing with the you lot, I do need some headache medications." Glynda said. Most of the students in Beacon had really got on her nerves as a teacher.

**A glass of drinking water.**

**SCP-4051 has either claimed or has been reported to have manifested the following items outside of experiments sanctioned by Dr. Edwards.**

"As I said Ms. Rose, the SCP does not seem to control his power." Ozpin reminded the Rose, "And that could lead to disastrous results."

At this Ruby nodded.

**An aluminum baseball bat.**

"How much would that even weight?" Pyrrha questioned.

**Several rolls of duct tape.**

**An incendiary device and blast-proof sheet.**

**Eleven instances of Class-E paracognitohazards.**

**SCP-4051 has been allowed to use its anomalous abilities to assist with general repairs at Site-17.**

Ruby smiled at that. "At least he is using it for good." She commented. It made her happy that someone was using their powers for helping the Foundation.

**After retroactive review of all procedures and programs relating to SCP-4051's containment by the Ethics Committee and subsequent evaluation by the Foundation Containment Committee, SCP-4051's presence outside of its containment unit has been demonstrated to be a substantial threat to any and all personnel located at Site-17.**

Ruby and Pyrrha frowned at that, "Wait, if he helps the Foundation, why have they stated him to be a threat?" Pyrrha questioned. That was plain wrong in her eyes.

"Sometimes, we have to keep our enemies closer." Qrow said gruffly, remembering the times when seemingly honest Hunters turned out to be betrayers.

**Recovery: SCP-4051 was first brought to the attention of Foundation operatives in August of 2012 when a video depicting it using its anomalous abilities began to gain significant online attention. The recording depicted SCP-4051 assaulting and detaining several men via its anomalous abilities.**

Ruby's eyes widened at that, something Ozpin noted, "Like a superhero?" She gushed.

Pyrrha smiled at her, "Seems so Ruby." She said, "He seems to be using his powers for good."

"But honestly that is idiotic." Qrow said, gaining the attention of the two. "He did something in an age where he could have been tracked easily, and apprehended."

"B-but, a superhero." Ruby said as she made a puppy dog face, trying to win her uncle over, only to no avail.

"Yeah, close but no cigar." He said, "I promised Summer that I am going to make sure the both of you don't end up in extremely terrible situation."

**The video gained over two million views**

"Honestly, not bad." Qrow said as he was impressed with the views it had generated.

**before warranting an intervention, following multiple testimonies by commenters of similar occurrences. Mobile Task Force Pi-1 "City Slickers" identified SCP-4051 and performed a successful retrieval and extraction.**

"Um, do you want to hear the interview the Foundation had with SCP-4051?" Samantha asked, to which they all nodded.

"To be honest, it would be a relief." Pyrrha said, "We have heard interviews from hostile SCPs, so hearing it from a relatively safe one is quite exhilarating to say the least."

**Relevant Materials and Reports: **

**\- Hide Interview-4051-1**

**Interviewed: SCP-4051**

**Interviewer: Dr. Roswell with Dr. Edwards assisting. **

"Hmm, the old Good Cop Bad Cop tactic?" Ozpin wondered. Seeing how they were essentially dealing with a 'normal' civilian, so using a similar manner of interview could have the highest level of success.

**Foreword: Due to SCP-4051's resistance during its retrieval, SCP-4051 has been separated from Dr. Roswell by a one-way glass barrier and is handcuffed to a chair.**

Ruby huffed at that, "Hey, he is cooperating." She said. "Why can't they just let him be free?" She asked no one.

Qrow sighed at her nieces' statement.

**Begin Log**

**Dr. Roswell: Greetings. My name is Dr. Roswell. Is your name Rainer Miller?**

"Oooh, he has a name, Rainer Miller." Ruby said. "Man, even his real name sound heroic."

**SCP-4051 is heard struggling against its handcuffs.**

Ruby and Pyrrha frowned at that, while Glynda and Qrow understood why they were being so cautious about it. After all, the people didn't know if he was friendly or was harboring ill intentions.

**Dr. Roswell: Rainer, it would be helpful if you could remain still for the rest of this interview.**

**SCP-4051: Where am I?**

"Why, you are no longer in Texas." Ruby laughed, making the people look at her.

"What?" Qrow asked.

Ruby blushed as she explained, "Well, Juniper showed us some movies from her stay on alternate Earth." She began, "And well, one of them was Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. I found it fun, but Yang prefers the music, so do Weiss and Blake."

**Dr. Roswell: A safe place, I assure you. **

**SCP-4051 is silent. **

**Dr. Roswell: Please, explain your anomalous capabilities to us. **

**SCP-4051: My… are you government guys? Sorry. Um, I can make things appear out of thin air.**

"Hey, it is similar to Able." Ruby commented.

"Not quite Ms. Rose." Glynda said, "While Able can use it for his swords, Mr. Rainer here seems to use it for anything."

**Dr. Roswell: Anything you want?**

**SCP-4051: Kind of. Only small objects, I think. I mostly use it to help people. **

**Dr. Roswell: You're referring to your vigilantism?**

"Oh, now I understand." Qrow said.

"What do you understand uncle?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he basically works outside of the law." He explained, "Sort of like people being Hunters without a License."

"And they are a great threat for normal society." Glynda admonished the thought of vigilante Hunters.

**SCP-4051: Yeah. It used to be carjacking and thefts and stuff, but recently I've gotten involved with this group called the Looming Shadow. They're stealing money for something, so I have to do nightly patrols. I tried contacting the police, but I'm pretty sure they've been bought out.**

"A tale as old as time." Ozpin said, "Corruptible police."

It was a sad state to see the people who were in charge of upholding the law getting bought out by the corrupted in power.

**Actually, wait, could you guys do anything about it? **

**Dr. Roswell: I'll send a request. Do you know if anyone has seen you use your anomalous capabilities?**

"And with SCP coming into play, I am sure that Looming Shadows will have their butts kicked." Ruby said happily.

**SCP-4051: A few people, yeah. I helped this one woman a while back, and there has probably been a few I don't know about. I try to keep this stuff quiet.**

**Dr. Roswell: Alright. I think that will conclude this interview. You will—**

**SCP-4051: Wait, hold on, do you have anything else to ask me? **

**Dr. Roswell: Not at the moment. Why do you ask?**

**SCP-4051: If you guys want to know anything else about this thing that I have, I'd be happy to help.**

**Dr. Roswell: Your willingness to work with us is appreciated. Thank you.**

**SCP-4051: Your welcome.**

**End Log**

Ruby smiled at the fact that Rainer was willing to help them. "There, being a Superhero pays." She stated.

However, both Qrow and Glynda looked at each other, nodding. "Okay Samantha, play the other part." Goodwitch said.

"Huh, there's more?" Pyrrha asked.

"You both will learn that sometimes, even being the good guy can be detrimental to health." Glynda said, knowing how life of a Hunter was mentally taxing on Qrow, and her.

Samantha nodded to the woman as she looked at the two girls, "Umm, you both should get some food also while I prepare the other files."

Ruby and Pyrrha nodded as they got up and headed to the cafeteria to get food. Ozpin looked at Qrow, "Do you think _she _will come here?" He asked.

Qrow nodded at it, "Yep, seeing as how everything changed, she will either be here, or she already is."

* * *

**So, there it is, Part One of 4051. Part 2 will be released on September. Also to remind you guys, a poll is on my profile on fanfiction (DanialArceus) for what SCP RWBY will react to on chapter 18.**

**Rate and Review guys.**

**Gotta Yeet and Default Dance on Emiko's Grave.**

**Yes, I am not the forgiving type when it comes to plagiarism.**


	16. SCP-4051 Full Entry (Part 2)

**So, this is the sixteenth chapter of SCP reacts, and it is the continuation of the previous chapter.**

**It also has come to my attention that onyx has deleted his entire stories due to some guy claiming some shit. Now, we should all respect his opinion and wish him well. And I also came to be aware of some people PMing him with curses and what not. So, if some of my readers have done that, I would lime if you apologized to him, since that wasn't an appropriate response. I would also like if you guys ask him to join Wattpad, so you can read his lovely stories there.**

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**qazse: Well, I have plans for them, and I have seen the video before and it was awesome.**

**Dario Soto: Believe me, I am ready for this as well.**

**Skeletalrepublic: I know that at times, my writing and dialogues become cringy. I think that's because on chapter 15, I was writing out of my comfort zone for RWBY characters, since I only had Ruby and Pyrrha from the original cast, and had everyone else be adults. But I am learning as some Adult Only chapters are going to be necessary in the future.**

**Armsforme: 053 is a good addition. I think in this case; the parents would have a greater reaction to it. I think having Raven, Tai, the Belladonnas, etc, would produce a greater response.**

**TheHakd: I will have to read up on SCP-5555 to get a better understanding of it. Thanks.**

**Santiago M G: Maybe.**

**Guest: Being a good guy every time can be detrimental to health. Look at Spider-Man/Peter Parker from the comics. His life isn't that great.**

**razmire: Well, it's up now, on my profile.**

**ranjira1998: A great idea for Oct 31.**

**Mr. Cloth: Thanks for the recommendation.**

**rwbyscp09: Please refer to the note above.**

**ElderGodKing: I can try. I would need to read it to refresh my memory.**

**Juneyour1: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Reflectionist: Thanks for the review my guy. It fills my heart with warmth to see that someone has had their passion for writing stories reignited by me. I took a look at your stories, and if you would like, we can do a story together.**

**Guest who wants Flesh That Hates: I will have to plan this part out, since this is one of the bigger entries. It will probably be in parts, like this chapter is.**

**Benjathewolf: Onyx hizo que un tipo reclamara algún tipo de reclamo de derechos de autor, lo cual es falso, ya que no está usando el sitio por dinero. Sin embargo, fue baneado por unos días, después de lo cual eliminó sus historias y luego subió algunas de ellas, explicando lo sucedido. Está considerando mudarse a Wattpad o A03.**

**Guest who told me about 106 chapter: Thanks for that. I seemed to have forgotten it.**

**Kamerad Hans: Both seem interesting. Thanks for the entry.**

**mastergamer14: Yep, all of that is interesting, and 231 is a serious matter, where one must suffer for the safety of many.**

**Khoashex: Noted. Basically guys, Khoashex has informed me, and several other react authors that the CU mafia, who sound like they drink Soy Milk DeCaff Latte, are going around and copyrighting react fics. If I ever get a message from them, I will leak the name publicly and leave you guys to harass them, since they love doing the same to authors who love to write. Honestly, they sound like they would fail to shoot themselves in the head even if the gun was at point blank. Any ways, support Khoashex and inform as many authors as you can about the CUnt mafia.**

**Guest who loves chickens: Ooh, the evolved chicken/human hybrid. Yep, that would traumatize them all, so I am adding it.**

**So, with the reviews done, let's start the show:**

* * *

Ruby wondered what the remaining part of the entry was about as she walked towards the office with heaps of chips, sodas, candies, and the likes. She had met her sister and her team in the cafeteria, and had told them about the current situation.

Pyrrha walked besides her, holding a small bag of chips in hand. She had first gone to her dorm, to tell Jaune and the others about what she was doing and how long it could take them.

They wanted to be heroes, thinking that the rewards well great, but seeing how Qrow Branwen had suffered, they were now in light of the risks of it as well.

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, concerned for the girl.

Said girl nodded at that. "Yup." She started, "If I am going to be a great Hunter, I need to know the risks and stuff, so I can keep my team safe."

They both walked to office of the Headmaster, where they all were seated, with Samantha waiting for the two girls.

"Are you two ready?" Samantha asked the two girls, who were seated on the couch, nodding at the AI. "Well, here we go."

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING REPORTS ARE LEVEL 3/4051 CLASSIFIED**

**THE FOLLOWING REPORTS CONTAIN REFERENCES TO PROCEDURES RETROACTIVELY DECLARED BY THE ETHICS COMMITTEE TO BE RECKLESSLY NEGLIGENT. ANY FURTHER ATTEMPTS TO ACCESS MATERIALS RELATED TO THESE PROCEDURES WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE WILL LEAD TO IMMEDIATE DISCIPLINARY ACTION.**

Ruby yelped at the stern voice that emanated from the television, reminding her of Ms. Goodwitch's classes.

Said teacher took a glance at the girl, who promptly blushed and tried to hide in her cape, to no avail.

**Addendum.4051.1: Relevant Experiment Logs and Attempted Containment Breach**

**\- Retract Experiment Log-4051-e-1, -e-2, -e-3**

**Experiment 4051-e-1: **

**Name: Dr. Roswell with Dr. Edwards assisting. **

**Date: 08/15/2012**

**Procedure: SCP-4051 is to be asked to manifest several items by Dr. Roswell: a 3 cm3 cube of lead, an object of SCP-4051's choice, and a container of bleach.**

"Honestly, the things I have seen from the database, I really need some brain bleach." Qrow commented.

"Huh?" Ruby wonders, "What were they?" She asked him.

"Heh, nothing but just a simple entry of 610." Qrow replied with a chuckle, before getting a serious look, "I am warning you Ruby, you are, under no circumstances, allowed to look at that entry."

Ruby pouted at that, her curiosity peaking. "If it helps you," Samantha added, "I can inform Miss Juniper about your rule." At this Ruby pouted.

Qrow nodded, "That would be great."

**Results: SCP-4051 produced the cube after some hesitation. Requests for an object of its choice resulted in SCP-4051 removing a framed picture of its mother.**

Ruby and Pyrrha smiled at the love the man had for his mother, with the former remembering her own late mother.

Qrow, however, leaned towards Glynda and Ozpin, "I still hate how they referred to Rainer as _it_." He commented.

"While it may seem distasteful, Qrow," Ozpin started, sliding his glasses back, "We must remember that this Foundation has to make sure that several extremely deadly entities remain locked." He looked at the male, and probably the only loyal, Branwen, "Need I remind you of the _Flesh that Hates_?"

Qrow visibly flinched at that.

**SCP-4051 expressed discomfort at being requested to remove the bleach but complied without incident.**

**Afterword: SCP-4051 was escorted back to its containment unit and reportedly asked how long it would need to test its anomalous properties. Site staff were informed that they ought to avoid the question if possible, for the continuation of SCP-4051's compliance. **

**Note: Seems like it needs to have a clear mental image before it can manifest anything.**

"That's fair." Pyrrha commented on that.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ruby asked as she looked at the Invincible Girl.

"Well, every ability, such as our Semblances, have weakness." Pyrrha started, "Take mine, for example. My Semblance is, as you know, Polarity, but for it to work, I need to have touched a metal so I could control it."

Ruby looked confused, "But can't you do it without touching it?" She asked.

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes I can, but it takes extreme concentration and a larger drain from my Aura for that to work."

Ruby nodded at that, understanding how it works, "Oh, so every Semblance has a weakness, like how my Semblance makes me go fast, but gives me tunnel vision."

"Yep, just like that."

**More testing to determine boundaries of its anomaly will follow. **

**Experiment 4051-e-2: **

**Name: Dr. Roswell with Dr. Edwards assisting. **

**Date: 08/16/2012**

**Procedure: SCP-4051 is to be asked to manifest a copy of Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace and a functioning mobile phone.**

"Oh, I do wonder what the book is about." Qrow said, since most of the seasoned Hunters knew that both War and Peace were subjective terms.

**Results: The produced copy of Tolstoy's novel displayed the English words "War and Peace" written in large font on a blank cover. Most pages of the book contained redundant gibberish tangentially related to war, and SCP-4051 confessed that it was unfamiliar with the contents of the novel.**

"Oh, that sucks." Ruby said, since she had been hoping that the copy was near perfect, so she could, if she had it, abuse the ability and get as many free movies as she wanted.

**The mobile phone that was manifested appeared to be unremarkable until attempts were made to operate it, and it was revealed to be completely hollow. **

**Afterword: As SCP-4051 was being escorted back to its containment unit, it asked repeatedly how its family was, and if it could have any company as it waited for the next test. All questions were ignored by the escort team.**

Ruby and Pyrrha frowned at that, "That's exceedingly horrible." The Invincible Girl commented on that. "Rainer is asking how his family is, and they can't even answer that?"

"Well, while I won't like it, I would do the same." They were shocked when they heard Glynda say these words, "They don't know how his powers work exactly, and how he is as a person."

"But he saved those people." Ruby tried to reason, but it was for naught.

"And some might reason that he could have been plotting this as a way to be popular amongst his community." She replied, "It isn't that far-fetched." She ended, since she had seen a couple of Hunters who abused their positions to set up events that would make them look good to the people around them.

**Note: Test suggests that SCP-4051's anomaly is based on how much it understands about the object? Next test should have 4051 manifest something nonexistent. **

"I wonder what that could be?" Ozpin wondered, after all, the imagination of people knew no bound.

**Experiment 4051-e-3: **

**[A transcript has been provided to supplement the following experiment.] **

**Name: Dr. Roswell with Dr. Edwards assisting. **

**Date: 08/17/2012**

**Procedure: SCP-4051 is to be asked to manifest a circular square, the color blue, and a statement that says it is false.**

Ruby looked confused at that, "How can someone create the color blue?" She asked.

"It does seem weird." Pyrrha replied at that.

**Results: SCP-4051 responded aggressively to the requests. Dr. Roswell attempted to negotiate with SCP-4051 to complete the test, and SCP-4051 manifested all specified items in rapid succession, creating multiple paracognitohazards, and a sheet of blue construction paper.**

"Why is he getting aggressive?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha looked at the younger girl, "Well, looking at how he is being held against his will now, and no one is answering his questions anymore, he is getting frustrated properly."

**Transcript of Experiment 4051-e-3: **

**Begin Log**

**Dr. Roswell: We will now begin the third test. The purpose of this experiment will be to ascertain whether—**

**SCP-4051: When can I go home? **

**Dr. Roswell: You may return home when the Foundation determines that it no longer requires your ability for research purposes. After this test, provided no new developments occur, we will begin to investigate how your anomaly functions on a scientific level. **

**SCP-4051: Are you sure? The men who took me back to my cell weren't. **

**Dr. Roswell: I am certain. The experiment will now—**

**SCP-4051: Please, I need to see my family. Is there any way that I can talk to them? Do they even know what happened to me?**

Qrow frowned at that. Even after all that had happened to Rainer, he was still worrying about his family, his mother. Rainer was more of a family than Raven ever was.

**Dr. Roswell: Your mother has been informed that you are engaging in a school-sanctioned college visit. Unfortunately, we can only allow communication once—**

Ozpin and Glynda sighed at that. They had several young Hunters going on seriously dangerous and secretive missions, and they had to tell their family members something else to ease their worries.

**SCP-4051 begins to pace the testing room. **

**SCP-4051: I'm not doing any more of these experiments until my mother knows what happened to me. **

**Dr. Roswell: I can communicate your wishes to my superiors as soon as this test is completed. **

**SCP-4051: Yeah, okay. Good. Do that. **

**Dr. Roswell: The requested items are a circular square, the color blue, and a statement that says it's false. **

**A look of confusion passes over SCP-4051's face before it rapidly manifests all three. Detrimental effects on the cognitive abilities of anyone directly observing the objects exhibited themselves immediately. SCP-4051 was immediately incapacitated by attending security personnel and returned to its containment unit.**

Ruby frowned at that as she stood up and pointed angrily at the television, "Hey, he did as you asked." She bellowed out, however, as soon as she heard chuckling from her uncle, she blushed and promptly sat down.

**End Log**

**Afterword: SCP-4051 was returned to its containment unit and the testing chamber was sanitized of residual paradoxical contamination as per standard paracognitohazard protocol ψ-3. **

**Note: SCP-4051 can manifest non-existent objects, apparently. Due to the effects of this experiment on Dr. Roswell, it is unlikely testing of this nature will continue. Additionally, SCP-4051's noncompliance may prove to be an issue. I'll send in a request for a pediatric specialist in a bit. This could be monumental in our understanding of how gateways to other dimensions are formed, and it'd be a shame to have 4051 just be another anomaly we need to keep locked in a box.**

Ruby's frown lessened at that, "At least they acknowledge his importance."

**Just imagine how helpful it would be if we could just use it to patch up the facility. Yeah, I'll send that request now.**

**\- Dr. Edwards**

Samantha paused the entry and looked at the two Hunters-in-Training, "Right now, you will see how 4051 attempts to breach containment." She told them, though didn't notice the frown Ruby had when she referred to Rainer as 4051.

**\- Retract Incident Report: SCP-4051-1**

**Foreword: The following incident report describes SCP-4051's attempt to breach containment, which occurred directly after the events of Experiment-4051-e-3. **

**16:14 - SCP-4051 regains consciousness in its containment unit.**

"I really hope he's okay." Ruby mumbled.

**16:15 - SCP-4051 curls over onto its side as though in pain, only its back now visible to the surveillance camera in its cell.**

**16:18 - SCP-4051 begins to make slight movements with its arms. **

**16:20 - SCP-4051 stands, revealing that it has covered most of its front side in small sheets of kevlar, held together by an extremely adhesive glue. Security personnel are called for assistance at this time but are preoccupied with escorting Dr. Roswell, Dr. Edwards, and accompanying researchers from the contaminated testing chamber. **

Ruby's head tilted as she wondered what Rainer was planning, while Pyrrha had realized what his intentions were.

**16:21 - SCP-4051 manifests an incendiary device and a blast-proof sheet made of unidentified material, attaching the device to the door of its containment cell and fixing the sheet over it to contain the blast. Security personnel from another wing are notified and begin moving towards SCP-4051's location.**

It was at this point when Ruby also understood what Rainer was planning. "Boy, that's smart." She complimented him.

"And not smart at the same time." Qrow answered back, making his niece and her friend look at her, "Since the Foundation contains several aggressive anomalies, him causing a breach is quite problematic for humanity." Once he ended his explanation, both Ruby and Pyrrha gasped, realizing what Rainer had just done.

**16:22 - SCP-4051 detonates the device and succeeds in breaching containment. At this time, SCP-4051 also manifests an aluminum baseball bat. SCP-4051 begins moving down the hallway, opposite the direction of the testing chamber. **

**16:25 - Security personnel make contact with SCP-4051 as it rounds a corner. A fire-fight ensues. The personnel have been advised to use projectile-taser capsules for recontainment, which prove ineffective against SCP-4051's makeshift armor. Personnel are now advised to engage SCP-4051 in close-quarters combat, if possible.**

"It's like he was ready for this." Glynda praised Rainer. Planning ahead always played in your favor. "Let's see how this plays out."

**16:27 - Two other teams of security personnel converge on SCP-4051's location, and successfully incapacitate it.**

"Oh." Glynda said as she accepted that Rainer had been recontained.

"That was quick." Qrow said, as he chuckled to himself, _'That's what she said.'_ He thought, only to receive a weird look from Glynda.

**\- Retract Note from Site Director Graham**

**Site-17 personnel, **

**In light of yesterday's containment breach, SCP-4051 has been moved to an enhanced humanoid containment unit.**

"So there could be more types of people trapped there?" Ruby yelped out, worried for the humans.

"Ruby I think its humanoids like 096, and 049." Pyrrha reminded the girl. On hearing that, the girl immediately balked back, remembering how deadly 096 was to the world, and was glad that the Foundation was keeping it contained.

**That being said, we've concluded that it would be beneficial for Site-17 as a whole to work to better understand SCP-4051's capabilities. Multiple options are being discussed, such as using it to assist in standard repairs and maintenance, but certain influential individuals have also proposed using it to produce more valuable materials.**

"I wonder if he could produce diamonds." Glynda wondered. Hearing this, Ozpin cracked a smile, well a sort of one.

"Ah, diamonds, a girl's best friend." He started, "I reckon Rainer here could produce that if he knew what it looked like." He ended, remembering the time he spent as Ozma with Salem. Oh how the times flew by, now with both of them on opposites sides of morality.

"Oh shut it you." Glynda replied back.

**I'd wager that most of you don't have the clearance level to know how we produce our amnestics, but suffice it to say that the procedures range from potentially unethical to extremely dangerous and costly.**

"What do they mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes, considering that they are keeping a human contained here, I reckon they most likely have some not-so-legal ways of procuring these amnestics."

Suddenly, they heard another voice speak out to them, "Right you are, brother." They turned their heads to see a woman, with jet black hair, wearing a mask. "I have been keeping up with the data Ozpin has been sending me at times." She continued as she sat down near Ruby and Pyrrha. "Safe to say, they are right in their methods."

Seeing how close she was to his niece and her friend, Qrow stood up and sat right beside Ruby. "Uncle, who is this?" Ruby asked.

Having a hard glare in his eyes, which never left the intruder, he replied in the calmest way possible at the moment, "No one important."

"Oh you wound me so." The intruder replied back sarcastically. She looked at Ruby as she told her, "I am Raven Branwen, sister of Qrow Branwen. I am the leader of the Branwen clan." She looked at Ruby right in the eyes as she took off her mask, making the young girl gasp at the familiarity between the woman and her sister, "And the mother of your sister, Yang Branwen."

Qrow growled furiously at the claim Raven was making, "FOR THE LAST TIME, YANG IS NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE A BRANWEN!" He bellowed out. The inhabitants in the room could feel the animosity between the two. "She wasn't raised as one, and she won't be one." He ended with authority, much to the amusement of Raven.

"Oh dear brother, you will see it clearly when Yang chooses me." She replied with surety.

Before the bickering could continue, and evolve into a fight, Glynda cleared her throat. "Now, I think that's enough from the two of you. Let us watch in peace."

They both complied, though Qrow kept a tight grip in his hidden knife, in case Raven tried to pull something. If blood was thicker than water, then they both had the thinnest blood possible.

**The Ethics Committee has taken a particular interest in SCP-4051 and are discussing using it to produce the active #Y-909 agent in amnestics. As such, Dr. Edwards has been given authority as Project Director over all experimentation and research regarding SCP-4051.**

"So, I wonder how they are going to make Rainer help them after what just happened?" Pyrrha asked herself, as Ruby also did wonder, only to get an answer from the female Branwen.

"In my experience, holding them at a very critical moment helps. Sort of like trapping them between a rock and a hard place." She said, making Qrow growl.

"Oh shut your trap."

**All of this can only be accomplished if SCP-4051 is compliant with Foundation procedure. Anything less than absolute dedication to the Foundation will mean that SCP-4051 is not ready to assist in our directive. To accomplish this, we will begin using standard punishments and rewards to promote good behavior, and scheduled weekly sessions with an on-site therapist, Dr. Yesenia.**

"Oh, that's a better alternative." Pyrrha said, much to the ire of Raven.

"You know, I expected better from the Invincible Girl." She taunted.

**All personnel assigned to directly interact with SCP-4051 have been sent a copy of the updated containment procedures and other relevant materials. Your mistake was not realizing how versatile SCP-4051's anomaly was. Let's not make that mistake again. **

**\- Site Director Thomas Graham**

**Addendum.4051.2: Experiment Logs and Therapy Sessions with Dr. Yesenia**

The entry was paused again as Samantha explained, "Now, you all will be listening about the experiments the Foundation did in order to understand 4051."

Raven shrugged, "I still don't understand why they can't force 4051 to use it." She commented as Qrow gripped the knife harder.

It was at this point Samantha replied, "In order to reach the best results, the Foundation tries to reach an understanding between the anomaly and themselves, so the anomaly can comply and work towards the benefit of the world."

"Compliance is for the weak. The strong shall survive." Raven said as she glared at the AI.

Samantha frowned as she glared back, "So is ruling with an iron fist." She started, "My world is littered with examples of rulers, who ruled with an iron fist over their people." Her glare hardened, as she continued, "However, what the 'strongest' of them seem to forget, that combined, the people they terrorize are stronger than they could even think of."

Raven frowned at that, but chose not to continue. Qrow nodded at the young AI with respect, who blushed, well, sort of blushed, at what had just transpired.

**\+ Access Transcript of Therapy-Session-4051-1**

**\- Retract Experiment-Log-4051-e-4, -e-5**

**Experiment 4051-e-4: **

**Name: Dr. Edwards**

**Date: 08/23/2012**

**Procedure: A D-class subject is to be introduced inside the observation chamber with SCP-4051. SCP-4051 will be instructed to manifest a small stone, and the D-class subject will attempt to remove the stone from the portal.**

Raven hummed at that. She had studied up on what the D-class were, and frankly, was impressed by the Foundation on using the criminals in such a manner.

"I wonder what will happen." Ruby asked herself this.

**Results: SCP-4051 appeared intimidated by the D-class subject, Subject D-29543, but did not vocalize any concerns.**

"Wait, why was it intimidated by him?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, Ms. Nikos, one way a Hunter can ensure victory is by appearing intimidating." Glynda replied, at which Ruby nodded in agreement.

'_I think she knows how to do that as well.'_ The young Rose thought, reminded at the times when said teacher had a deadly appearance.

**Dr. Edwards instructed SCP-4051 to comply with the request, and Subject D-2954 was told to touch the edges of the portal before inserting his hand.**

Ruby adopted a thinking pose, which reminded both Qrow and Raven of her mother, Summer. "I wonder what the portal would feel like." She commented at the request the researchers made.

Raven smirked at that, "Do you want to feel a portal?" She asked.

Ruby, reluctantly, nodded, "Yes."

"Would you like to?' Raven asked, as she created a small portal.

She waited for a reply, but Qrow replied instead of Ruby, "No she would not." He said as he glared at the woman.

**Subject D-29543 made multiple explicit comments and was reminded of the consequence of unruly behavior. Subject D-29543 reported that the edges of the portal were solid, then retrieved the stone from the wormhole.**

Raven nodded at that. It was not that shocking, since her portals had a solid feel to it on the edges. That was what the Vernal had told her when she transported both of them.

**Note: Thank God, we're getting somewhere again. It seems like SCP-4051 is only anomalous in that it can manifest the wormhole. Theoretically, if we could replicate the anomaly, we could cut out the middle man of getting it to work with us. Since we already have sufficient data on the wormhole itself, I'll try to determine how it uses its anomaly: brain scans, analyzing nerves in its arm, that kinda thing.**

Ruby's and Pyrrha's eyes shone at that, "Does that means that if they are successful, they'll let Rainer go?" Pyrrha asked the adults in the room.

"Wait and see." Qrow replied, not letting his eyes off of his estranged sister.

**Experiment 4051-e-5: **

**Name: Dr. Edwards**

**Date: 08/24/2012**

**Procedure: A mechanical arm holding a GPS tracking chip will insert the chip into SCP-4051's portal. SCP-4051 will retrieve the intended object, close the portal, and manifest the same object. Staff will determine if a signal from the tracking chip can be established. **

**Results: SCP-4051 complied with all requests and created a wormhole leading to the same framed picture of its mother as manifested in Experient-4051-e-1. The chip was inserted and was observed to hang suspended in space on the other side of the portal. When a signal from the chip was received, SCP-4051 removed the picture and allowed the wormhole to close. The signal was lost at this time. SCP-4051 again produced the portal to manifest the picture, and a signal was reestablished, but the chip was not observed; it was later confirmed to be approximately 9500 km from the wormhole.**

Ruby wondered what had happened to the chip, and how it had traveled in space. "Isn't the wormhole in the same space it was before?" She asked, but got no reply.

**Note: Well, not exactly the most interesting results I could have hoped for. I'm not planning on submitting a request for more testing on the subject. **

**Just a small note, too, but we compared the picture it manifested today to the one it manifested in Experiment-4051-e-1. The more recent one has a few changes. The hairstyle is different and a few moles are missing on her cheeks.**

Pyrrha's smile lessened into a frown as she mumbled, "Oh, that can't be good." She had an idea what was happening to Rainer, but was also hoping that it was just a simple mistake.

**\- Retract Therapy-Session-4051-2**

**Transcript of Therapy-Session-4051-2: **

**Begin Log**

**[The first fifty minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.]**

"I wonder why?" Ruby thought. Maybe it was some top secret stuff that only was allowed to be seen by the higher council.

**Dr. Yesenia: So, about the experiment you did today…**

**SCP-4051: Oh, yeah, it was great! I think they put a GPS chip inside my portal to see if they could relocate it. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Did they? **

**SCP-4051: Yeah, the first time. I closed the portal and reopened it, and the chip was a long way away. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Cool! Is that what you were expecting? **

**SCP-4051: Not really. I tried testing my powers on my own, just to see what I could do. Doing something like that wasn't really feasible, so… I'm excited. **

**Dr. Yesenia: I can tell. Actually, wait, do you have any requests for testing? **

**SCP-4051: I seriously doubt you can tell Dr. Edwards what I want him to do, and he'll follow through. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Hey, I mean, it's unprofessional, but I want you to feel valued. **

**SCP-4051: It's fine, thank you. Dr. Edwards probably knows better than me anyways.**

"He sounds happy." Pyrrha noticed. "The shift in personality is good for him."

"After all, the better the relationship between two leads to better results." Ozpin said as he wondered if he could reach a sort of agreement between Salem and him.

**[The remaining ten minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.] **

**End Log**

**Addendum.4051.3: Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN and Therapy Sessions with Dr. Yesenia**

**\- ACCESS GRANTED**

**NOTICE FROM THE FOUNDATION RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION**

**THE FOLLOWING PROCEDURE HAS BEEN LABELED UNETHICAL AFTER ADDITIONAL REVIEW BY THE ETHICS COMMITTEE. ANY PERSONS OTHER THAN THE CURRENT DIRECTOR OF SITE-17 OR A MEMBER OF THE OVERSEER COUNCIL ATTEMPTING TO UNCOVER FURTHER DETAILS REGARDING PROCEDURE 350-PROMETHEAN WILL BE SUBJECTED TO INQUIRY BY THE ETHICS COMMITTEE.**

Samantha paused again as she spoke, "Be warned you two. Some of the things shown will be traumatizing in a way."

**Procedure Proposal: Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN**

**Procedure Designation: Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN**

**Procedure Type: Experimental Surgical Procedure**

**Primary Aim: To synthesize the active chemical compound in amnestic drugs, Y-909, and to perform research upon SCP-4051's primary anomalous attribute to facilitate this synthesis. **

**Required Materials: [DATA EXPUNGED]**

Raven raised an eye at that. She badly wanted to know what was required. But seeing as how some matters were kept a secret from the rest, she could understand why that was so.

**Required Funding: **

**Involved Persons: Dr. Edwards, Dr. ****, Dr. ****, [DATA EXPUNGED], SCP-4051**

**Execution: [DATA EXPUNGED] **

**Contingencies: **

**Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN is equipped to deal with the following disadvantageous and uncontrollable circumstances which may result from its application:**

**The Class-E wormhole produced by SCP-4051 becoming dangerous to medical personnel executing Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. If this occurs, SCP-4051 will undergo paralyzing injections of ****, and the wormhole will no longer be able to sustain itself.**

"Interesting strategy." Raven mumbled to herself, much to the ire of Qrow. If they used this method more often, then she could make sure her tribe remained safe.

"Why don't they just ask him to stop?" Ruby asked Ozpin and Glynda, trying to ignore the woman who claimed to be her sister's mother.

"It could be that even though Rainer has control over the portals, he might lose it at times or when he isn't concentrating hard enough." Glynda replied.

**SCP-4051 attempting to remove itself from the immediate area by force or otherwise. If this occurs, SCP-4051 will undergo paralyzing injections of ****. SCP-4051 attempting to harm medical personnel operating upon it. If this occurs, SCP-4051 will undergo several debilitating injections and be returned to its containment unit.**

"So the people guarding them are also skilled medics of sorts?" Pyrrha wondered, however, she was replied by Ozpin.

"It could be that they use dart guns." The Headmaster stated, "After all, some Hunters use this in order to deal poison damage to their opponents."

**Transfer of Procedure Lead: **

**Ethics Committee Liaison Dr. Jeremiah Cimmerian: Dr. David Edwards, do you confirm that you are the person whose identifying information is listed on the document before you?**

**Senior Researcher Dr. David Edwards: I do.**

**Dr. Cimmerian: Do you confirm that you are currently of sound mind and body, and are capable of becoming the Procedure Lead of Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN?**

**Dr. Edwards: I do.**

**Dr. Cimmerian: Do you understand that any actions taken by you which are considered unethical and not specified by the agreed-upon conditions of this procedure will result in your immediate removal from this project?**

**Dr. Edwards: I do.**

Raven raised an eye at the transcript being shown to them, "Is this an oath?" She asked.

Pyrrha nodded at that, "Seems like it."

**Dr. Cimmerian: Do you understand that your brother, Dr. Anthony Roswell, has been permanently injured by an anomalous object which is intimately involved in the procedure you are about to lead? **

**Dr. Edwards: Yes.**

Raven paused at that. What if it was Qrow who was injured? Would she care for him? Looking at the trained eyes Qrow had on her, she decided that she would choose the best option, whatever that may be.

**Dr. Cimmerian: Do you recognize that any actions which cause needless and intentional pain and suffering to the aforementioned anomalous object will be investigated by an Ethics Committee liaison as a potential violation of the Foundation Code of Ethics regarding humanoid anomalies? **

**Dr. Edwards: I do. **

**Dr. Cimmerian: Do you promise that your work on this procedure will be exclusively for the purpose of upholding the Foundation's primary objectives? **

**Dr. Edwards: I do. **

**Dr. Cimmerian: Please state these objectives. **

**Dr. Edwards: To secure, to contain, to protect.**

"Hmm, we might be able to defeat the Grimms if we can secure them onto one singular area." Raven said.

"It could work, Raven, but as you should be aware, Grimms can learn how to react to such development as well." Ozpin replied, already knowing how the Creature of Grimm would react if such a thing happened.

**Dr. Cimmerian: So with the Overseer Council, so with us. **

**Relevant Materials: **

**Medical Profile of Dr. Anthony Roswell**

**Date of Admission: 08/17/2012**

**Condition Status: Critical**

**Description: Induced coma, prolonged exposure to Class-E paracognitive hazards, [Further Information Irrelevant] **

**Additional Information: Exposure and primary injuries occurred as a result of a routine experiment of SCP-4051. Recovery is not anticipated.**

Ruby frowned at that, seeing the loss of life occurring. Raven, on the other hand, scoffed at the young girl. "Get over it." She started.

"Raven, shut the fuck up." Qrow snarled, only to be interrupted by Raven again.

"You shut up. This girl is going to be a Hunter, and if you keep her sheltered, she won't learn about real life." She then turned to Ruby, "Real life is not life one of those idiotic fairy tales, where everyone ends up happy. People will suffer."

Ruby got angry at how dismissive the woman was being at her goals, "That's why I want to become a Hunter, so I can turn real life in to a fairy tale, and let everyone have a happy ending." She replied sternly, making the older woman flinch at the response.

It was eerily similar to Summer Rose.

**\- Retract Experiment-Log-4051-e-7**

**Experiment 4051-e-7: **

**Date: 08/31/2012**

**Procedure: Dr. Edwards is to initiate Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. **

**Results: [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF THE ETHICS COMMITTEE] **

**Notes: Damn kid. Broke the straps on the chair. I'm tempted to get it tranquilized during the procedure, but we need it awake.**

"Hey, Rainer is a living breathing person, not an _it_." Ruby said, her eyes tearing up at how the Foundation were essentially treating the poor man as not a sentient being.

"That is needlessly cruel." Pyrrha agreed with her.

**\- Retract Therapy-Session-4051-3**

**Transcript of Therapy-Session-4051-3: **

**Begin Log**

**Dr. Yesenia: Hey Rainer! **

**SCP-4051: Hey, Ms. Yesenia. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Call me Jane. **

**SCP-4051: I… okay. Hey, Ms. Jane. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Close enough. You doing okay? **

**SCP-4051: Not really, but it's my fault. **

**Dr. Yesenia: What happened? **

**SCP-4051: I talked back to a guard and they took away the desk in my room that you gave me. **

**Dr. Yesenia: People get scared of what they don't understand. **

**SCP-4051: I don't think it's that. You work with stuff you don't understand all the time. It's your job to not get scared by it. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Well… do you want me to try to get it back for you? **

**SCP-4051: No. I'll try to be better. Besides, it's just a desk. I'll get it back. **

**[The remaining fifty minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.]**

Ruby and Pyrrha smiled at the interaction. "Hey, at least he's has a friend in her." Ruby chirped.

'_I don't think it's just a plain friendship.'_ Pyrrha thought. And seeing the chuckle Qrow and Ozpin had, it seemed that they too had the same thoughts.

**End Log**

**Note: The hell am I supposed to do? Edwards has been telling me Rainer's been getting resentful, but I'm not seeing that in our conversations. He still seems like the same, sweet kid as before.**

"It's probably a case of Rainer being friendly with the therapist, rather than with the people he has to interact with who keep on testing his abilities." Qrow commented.

**\- Retract Experiment-Log-4051-e-9**

**Experiment 4051-e-9: **

**Date: 09/15/2012**

**Procedure: Dr. Edwards is to initiate Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. **

**Results: [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF THE ETHICS COMMITTEE] **

**Notes: This was the first procedure we've actually completed. We'll need to keep experimenting with different manifested objects. SCP-4051's compliance with the procedure greatly alleviated most of the complications. **

**\- Retract Therapy-Session-4051-4**

**Transcript of Therapy-Session-4051-4: **

**Begin Log**

**[The first fifteen minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.] **

**Dr. Yesenia: So, has everything else been going alright? **

**SCP-4051: Yeah, just… I keep having these dreams. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Dreams or nightmares?**

"Aren't nightmares basically dreams?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. Pyrrha started to respond but shut up as she thought about it.

"You… aren't wrong." She replied quietly.

**SCP-4051: Nightmares. You're a therapist, right? **

**Dr. Yesenia: I'm pretty sure I am. **

**SCP-4051: I'm just… I don't want to seem like a freak, alright? I know that's stupid, but I'm scared of people treating me like I'm special because of what happened with my dad. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Ah, the night he left?**

Raven frowned at that. 4051 had to be strong, otherwise he would have been swept up by the society around him who would seek to just use him for their own gain.

Granted, she would have done the same, but the weak perish while the strong survived. That was the law of nature.

**SCP-4051: You already know about it? **

**Dr. Yesenia: The Foundation compiled an extensive record on you before we brought you in. **

**SCP-4051: That makes sense. Well, if you already—**

**Dr. Yesenia: No, please. If you want to share your own experience with me, it'll be more valuable than any police report. **

**SCP-4051: When I was locked in that closet, I felt so awful, okay? I could hear him getting the bleach from the kitchen, but I couldn't break down that damn door, no matter how hard I tried. I think that's why my nightmares are all about not being able to move as something creeps closer and closer. I couldn't keep her from being hurt, and that's sticking with me, I guess. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Does it bother you the police never caught him? **

**SCP-4051: Yeah, I think. Yeah, it bothers me that he's out there, somewhere. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Well, um… officially, I shouldn't be telling you this. But while they were compiling your file, they found your dad. He's in a prison in Arkansas, serving a life sentence for murder.**

Raven wondered what would Yang do if she was ever caught in placed in prison. Soon her mind wandered to Tai, and she wondered what his opinion would be around the matter.

She was sure that Qrow would be glad that she was in the big house, but she wanted to know what her daughter and Tai would think of it.

**[SCP-4051 remains silent.]**

**Dr. Yesenia: Are you alright? **

**SCP-4051: I thought this would be more… I don't know. Sorry, it's nothing. **

**[The remaining forty minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.] **

**End Log**

**Note: Rainer's mental state has been greatly improving. He seems to be fitting into his role here at the Foundation, finally. I hope this means that Edwards' experiments are going more smoothly.**

"Are they altering his personality?" Pyrrha asked, to which Raven replied.

"If they are, then it's a smart choice." She started, "Seeing as how he could be useful to the Foundation."

Qrow laughed as he kept his trained eyes on her, "Not surprising coming from you."

**\- Retract Experiment-Log-4051-e-13, -e-14**

**Experiment 4051-e-13: **

**Date: 09/27/2012**

**Procedure: Dr. Edwards is to initiate Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. **

**Results: [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF THE ETHICS COMMITTEE] **

**Proposal: Denied. **

**Notes: He didn't even remember Anthony. Didn't recognize his name at all. Why am I assigned to this ****?**

**Experiment 4051-e-14: **

**Date: 10/02/2012**

**Procedure: Dr. Edwards is to initiate Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. **

**Results: [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF THE ETHICS COMMITTEE] **

**Afterword: SCP-4051 requested information regarding Dr. Roswell. The request was immediately denied, as knowledge of Dr. Roswell's condition would most likely affect SCP-4051's pre-existing mental health issues, which have been ****.**

"The procedure is affecting Rainer's mental health?" Ruby asked.

"It seems so." Pyrrha replied, "Since the Foundation has specified to us that this process is unethical, it would seem that it changes a person."

**Notes: The procedure was a success. As unprofessional as my behavior was yesterday, I believe my outburst had a positive effect on SCP-4051. We're getting closer to starting work on Project 350-Janus.**

"Hey Samantha, what's that?" Ruby asked.

The young AI looked at Ruby, "Nothing of importance right now." She replied, making the two look at her, before continuing on with the story.

**\- Retract Therapy-Session-4051-5**

**Transcript of Therapy-Session-4051-5: **

**Begin Log**

**[The first twenty minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.] **

**SCP-4051: I dunno. I really did like cross country. I liked seeing nature, and moving around and being active.**

Seeing the mention of nature, Ruby excitedly turned to her uncle, "Uncle Qrow, can we go on a camping trip?" She asked.

Qrow looked at the young Rose and nodded, "I suppose that's fine. We can go on a _family_ camping trip, so bring Tai and Yang." He said, focusing on the word family to irritate Raven, which it did to some point, who was frowning.

"Yes." Ruby said as she silently cheered.

**Dr. Yesenia: I get that. Are you having trouble staying in your containment unit?**

**SCP-4051: A little, I guess. It'd be nice to see something green again. **

**Dr. Yesenia: Do you want me to make a request? If I'm pushy, I might be able to get you a treadmill. **

**SCP-4051: Not if it means getting on your boss' bad side! I don't want to cause trouble.**

"I sense a romantic relation brewing between them." Qrow said with a slight chuckle, to which Ruby nodded. She always had been a sucker for romantic stories.

**Dr. Yesenia: Come on, you're not causing anyone any trouble by asking for some entertainment in your cell. **

**SCP-4051: I know that, but… I mean, am I really helping anyone?**

Ruby and Pyrrha frowned at that, "Of course he is." Ruby said, not wanting to see Rainer in depression.

**Dr. Yesenia: I don't follow? **

**SCP-4051: The tests they're doing on me. Does it help anyone? **

**Dr. Yesenia: Do you want to help the Foundation, Rainer? **

**SCP-4051: I think we've established I can't break out. Isn't there some way I can at least be useful?**

**Dr. Yesenia: I see no reason why you shouldn't be. I'll file a request to the Site Director. **

**SCP-4051: A request? For what? **

**Dr. Yesenia: I can try to get them to let you help around the site. Maintenance and stuff like that. **

**[SCP-4051 rises from the chair in excitement.]**

For a moment, Ruby and Pyrrha were worried, but seeing the excitement Rainer had made them breathe a sigh of relief. They were sort of glad seeing how much happiness was radiating from him.

**SCP-4051: You're serious? You can do that? You're actually going to do that? **

**Dr. Yesenia: Yeah, of course! You're a fantastic young man to speak with, and I'm sure the rest of the site will appreciate having you around. **

**SCP-4051: Oh thank god. Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is… god, I get to help again. I thought I'd be stuck here and I'd just be useless again, but…**

**Dr. Yesenia: It's alright! Seriously, it's fine. I'm happy you're happy. **

**[The remaining thirty minutes of conversation have been declared irrelevant to SCP-4051's relationship with the Foundation. To see the extended transcript, submit a request to Site Director Graham.] **

**End Log**

**Note: This entire plan to get SCP-4051 to want to help the Foundation seems kind of frivolous in hindsight. He's already compliant and convinced that helping out at the site is just an extension of his prior vigilantism. I'll contact Graham in a few minutes.**

Ruby and Pyrrha held their breaths in anticipation for the reply from the superiors. They really wanted Rainer to be happy, and seeing how helpful Jane was being to him made them already pair them together.

**Addendum.4051.4: SCP-4051 has been granted a Level 1 Security Clearance to assist Site-17 in general repairs. This does not mean SCP-4051 is allowed to wander freely around the facility. SCP-4051 will be escorted by armed personnel to areas requiring repairs once weekly.**

"Well, something is better than nothing." Pyrrha said as she accepted the current state of Rainer's freedom and only hoped that it would get better with time.

**Addendum.4051.5: Table of Events between 10/10/2012 and 05/25/2013**

**Date Event Description**

**10/10/2012 SCP-4051 performs its first routine maintenance session. The session is uneventful.**

**10/18/2012 Dr. Yesenia requests information regarding Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. Request is denied due to Dr. Yesenia's inadequate clearance level.**

"Wait, did they just refuse her?" Ruby asked, shocked at how they were treating her, thinking that they were separating the two, but as she realized that they had just rejected the permission to see the procedure, she sat back down, her face reddening.

**11/02/2012 Dr. Edwards announces to Site Director Graham that Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN has produced a sufficient amount of data, such that a design for Project 350-JANUS should be proposed.**

**11/07/2012 A design for Project 350-JANUS is finalized.**

**11/21/2012 Site-17 experiences a site-wide containment breach. By chance, **** instances of SCP-****-**** make contact with SCP-4051 while it is performing its weekly maintenance. The instances initially overwhelm attending armed personnel but are turned back by SCP-4051 when it manifests "fire", which produces a flame constantly emitting from the open wormhole. SCP-4051 is able to aim the fire at the SCP-****-**** instances and terminate **** before attending personnel are able to incapacitate it and retreat to a safe location.**

Ruby squealed at the sight of Rainer using his powers to defend the guards. "Hopefully they see him in a better light now." She said.

**11/28/2012 Dr. Yesenia is ordered to verbally reprimand SCP-4051 for its unauthorized manifestation of an object during the containment breach the previous week. Dr. Yesenia complies, and SCP-4051 is not allowed to participate in any maintenance sessions for two months.**

Ruby frowned with tears in her eyes at how they were forcing the woman to reprimand Rainer for saving them. But thankfully, they weren't going to the extreme with it.

**02/07/2013 SCP-4051 celebrates its first birthday in Foundation custody.**

Ruby smiled as she loudly said, "Happy Birthday Rainer." This prompted everyone, bar Raven, to smile at the young girl, while said woman scowled at that.

**Dr. Yesenia's original gift proposal of a treadmill, to be placed inside SCP-4051's cell for its entertainment, is rejected by Dr. Edwards. Dr. Yesenia's following proposal, a portable chess set, is accepted.**

"At least she was able to give him a gift." Pyrrha commented while Ruby nodded.

"I would have preferred something else though." She said.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's because Rubes here can't even win against Yang." Qrow replied to the prodigy, "She has hated it eversince."

**02/28/2013 SCP-4051 aids in the recontainment of SCP-**** from its containment unit, manifesting 20 m3 of methoxyflurane and incapacitating it.**

**03/03/2013 A prototype of Project 350-JANUS is constructed. Testing confirms that the device is non-operational. Dr. Edwards is informed of the need for more data regarding SCP-4051's anomaly.**

**03/04/2013 Dr. Edwards requests a replacement of the incision tool used in Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN, which had become extensively damaged by unknown means.**

**04/10/2013 Project 350-JANUS continues to produce **** instead of the requested object. Dr. Edwards is given full control over the project to ensure its success.**

**04/12/2013 Dr. Yesenia requests a review by the Ethics Committee regarding Procedure 350-PROMETHEAN. The request is denied.**

**04/27/2013 During a standard weekly maintenance session, SCP-4051 is hurt by a falling lead beam. Attending personnel request medical attention, and SCP-4051 asks permission to manifest various bandages for its wound. The request is granted.**

"Rainer, no!" Ruby yelled, but immediately was aware of the attention she was getting by the people in the room. "Heh, sorry about that."

**05/16/2013 Dr. Yesenia requests access to SCP-4051's medical file and is reminded of her inadequate clearance level. The request is denied.**

**05/23/2013 [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF THE ETHICS COMMITTEE]**

**05/25/2013 Project 350-JANUS successfully manifests a requested object. The machine malfunctions immediately after the manifestation, rendering it non-operable.**

"So, they still need Rainer's help?" Ruby asked, to which Samantha nodded.

"Yes. SCP-4051 still remains in the Foundation, helping them whenever he could." Samantha replied, earning a small glare from Ruby and Pyrrha for referring to Rainer as 4051, which she ignored.

"Any who, I think it's time for you two to head back." Qrow said as he led both of them out of the office. "Also, I think you can bring your friends on the family trip as well." He ended as he said his goodbyes.

As the two left, Qrow turned to his estranged sister, who was now under the watchful eyes of Glynda. "Now, why are you here, and why now?" He asked with a snarl, raising his Aura.

* * *

**Well, that's it. As I was finishing the chapter, I was made aware that OnyxHellStone75 has started a Wattpad account, under the same name, so go show him love.**

**And the poll is now on my profile on fanfiction**

**I already am on Wattpad, under the name DanialArceus, and the handle is danial1397, so follow me there.**

**Also, I am wondering if I should do Spotlight SCP, which is basically all Humanoid SCPs reimagined as heroes in BnHA, so give me your opinions on this.**

**Gonna Yeet and Ignore the fake CUnts.**


	17. SCP-3000 Full Entry

**Well, this is Chapter 17, which is probably the largest chapter at the moment. While the second part of 4051's entry was around 9000 words, the base chapter for 3000 is almost 7000, so we will see this chapter be more than 10000 words.**

**Now, onto the reviews:**

**Snowballs FF: No, Spotlight SCP is going to be a oneshot series of some SCPs reimagined as heroes in MHA universe.**

**bednarczykmiki: Well, this chapter is about 3000, so maybe the next one.**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: Anything to help a fellow author get back.**

**Guest: 934 sounds interesting. I will maybe try for Bright's Immortality.**

**razmire: I do have one, but I will make it for RPC.**

**halofannumber1: I will look at 1762 before I have them react.**

**Setrian: When I will release the first chapter, you can recommend other SCPs as well.**

**Enabler: He most definitely is.**

**Draco: Not just the mainstream ones, I will try to do the relatively unknown ones as well. Not sure about Conner though.**

**Guest: While it was interesting to see Raven introduce Ruby to the real world, I still don't like Raven all that much. She will see what her actions led to in the future.**

**Skeletalrepublic: If you liked that one, then you're going to love this chapter.**

**The Water Sheep Clan: I will do Gamers Against Weed after chapter 20. BTW, how is Peepeepoopoo.**

**The-Killer40513: Well, I will have to look into 2845 first.**

**TheHakd: I read about it and damn is it interesting as hell.**

**mauraman3000: Yup.**

**Guest: Well, if you don't like the concept, then you can continue reading this story.**

**And to all Guest accounts, please either review with a name, or get an account so I can respond to you all easily.**

* * *

Juniper was calmly sitting down, reading a book on the history of Remnant, when the door opened, with Weiss and Blake looking furious. "For the last time Yang, we need brain bleach, and you're not helping." Blake hissed at the blonde girl.

"Hey, all I suggested to use some of those fish oil as lube. What's wrong about that?" Yang demanded, though she had a devilish smile at the same time.

Seeing all the commotion, Juniper sighed as she closed her book. "Plenty of things." She said as she looked at the sister of Ruby. "There are plenty of marine SCPs that are dangerous for mankind." She said, "One of those is SCP-3000, would you like to read about it?" She asked.

Blake wondered what type of aquatic anomalies would exist, so naturally, her curiosity got the better of her. "Sure." She replied as they sat down.

"Man, I wish Ruby was here to see this." Weiss commented, missing her best friend.

"Well, she's with Pyrrha in Ozpin's office, so she'd probably be gone for a while." Yang replied.

Soon, the entry for SCP-3000 began.

**ITEM #: SCP-3000**

**OBJECT CLASS: THAUMIEL**

"Thaumiel?" Blake asked, confused when she finally remembered what the classification for Thaumiel class was. "Holy Oum, we have never read about something like this." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, hearing Blake's musing.

"Well, Thaumiel is the highest class we have read about up till now." Blake explained, "And since according to the simplest explanation of the classes, Thaumiel is basically the box that contain other anomalies, in a way." She replied, making Yang's eyes go wide as she understood.

**Site Responsible: INWBKL Site-151**

**Director: Kerry Eckelkamp**

**Research Head: David Bell**

**Assigned Task Force: SCPF Eremita**

**Level 5/3000**

**CLASSIFIED**

They were greeted with an image of a diver, and an extremely large eel. "Damn, that's one big fish." Yang commented, at which Blake nodded, her mouth drooling.

"So big…" She said, dazed, to which Yang smirked, the best tease in mind.

"That's what she said."

"God damn it Yang!" Weiss snarked at the pun loving girl.

"Hey, it was an easy one." Yang retorted, making both Blake and Weiss groan.

**SCP-3000 and Foundation diver during Atzak Protocol. **

**Special Containment Procedures: The area containing SCP-3000, currently a region of the Bay of Bengal roughly 300km in diameter, is to be routinely patrolled by Foundation naval vessels.**

"Ah, so there is no simple containment for it?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, "It seems that way." She wondered how would it even be re-contained if it ever tried to breach the area.

**Under no circumstances are civilians allowed to attempt deep sea exploration or diving efforts in the quarantined area. Individuals believed to have contacted SCP-3000 are to be contained, quarantined, and processed at Site-151. Individuals affected by the anomalous properties of SCP-3000 are to be held in containment indefinitely.**

"Wait, so they are kept there forever?" Yang asked, concerned for the people who came to be aware of SCP-3000.

"It seems so." Weiss replied, "Since some SCPs are potentially life threatening, so I fail to see why the Foundation wouldn't keep the people who came in contact with 3000 indefinitely."

**The Foundation submarine SCPF Eremita is to monitor the location of the foremost section of SCP-3000, currently located within the Ganges Fan, roughly 0.7km beneath the Bay. The Eremita is tasked with carrying out the Atzak Protocol, and staffing regulations onboard the vessel is subject to the guidelines of that protocol.**

"So, the Foundation has basically claimed a part of the ocean." Blake commented, at which Weiss nodded.

"They have to," Juniper explained, "As there are several SCPs that have made their home in the oceans."

"Oh, there are more?" Yang asked, curious about this.

"Yes, there are several SCPs that inhabit the oceans, such as 1128 and 169." Juniper said, "Both of them are not able to be contained via normal means."

**For a full description of the Atzak Protocol, see Addendum 3000.2.**

**There is currently no known cure for exposure to SCP-3000; as such, affected individuals should be contained and quarantined for further evaluation.**

"No known cure? That might explain why the Foundation keeps the infected individuals indefinitely." Weiss nodded, understanding what was occurring.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well, if there's no cure for the effects from 3000, then there's a huge risk of the effect being given to the general population."

"Ahhh." Yang nodded as she understood.

**Individuals stationed aboard the SCPF Eremita are not permitted to leave the vessel except for the purposes of carrying out the necessary procedures of the Atzak Protocol.**

Blake noticed that statement, "So, they are married to their jobs?" She asked, "Sounds depressing."

Weiss nodded at that, "Yeah. And from what it looks like, they aren't enjoying their jobs, or they don't have that much of a social relationship." She mused.

'_What would they do if they are horny though?' _Yang wondered, _'Maybe they fuck each other?' _She assumed.

**Individuals who leave the vessel without proper authorization are to be considered lost. **

**Under no circumstances should any individual interact with SCP-3000 without authorization. **

**Description: SCP-3000 is a massive, aquatic, serpentine entity strongly resembling a giant moray eel (Gymnothorax javanicus).**

"An eel?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Juniper asked, not knowing the confusion.

She was answered by Weiss, "Well, due to some aquatic Grimms, we don't have that many aquatic explorations done."

"That seems to be an interesting prospect." Juniper muttered to herself.

**The full length of SCP-3000 is impossible to determine, but is hypothesized to be between 600 and 900 kilometers.**

The eyes of the three girls widened as they heard about the size of the SCP. "Holy fuck, that's one big fish." Yang said, shocked at the thought of the SCP.

Weiss nodded along to her friend, "Probably the biggest." She said, only to be refuted by Juniper.

"While 3000 is big, it is certainly not the biggest SCP." She replied, remembering SCP-169. That made the three girls thank their God that the SCPs did not exist on Remnant.

**The head of SCP-3000 measures roughly 2.5m in diameter, and sections of the body proper are as large as 10m in diameter.**

"I wonder why did it grew so big?" Weiss wondered.

"Well, it could be of mythical origins." Blake added, making the two girls look at her. Sensing the interest in what she had said, Blake decided to explain, "Well, my parents had told me about several mythical entities that existed before we existed. Granted I didn't believe them, seeing as how nonsensical it was." She said, "But seeing all these SCPs that exist, I am beginning to wonder maybe some of the entities that my parents told me and some of the SCPs are related somehow."

**SCP-3000 is typically a sedentary creature, only moving its head in response to certain stimuli or during feeding. The majority of its body is located in and around the Ganges Fan, and rarely moves at all. **

**SCP-3000 is carnivorous, and despite its sedentary nature is capable of moving quickly to dispatch prey.**

"Horror material right there." Yang said, scared of the thought of such a large carnivorous being existing.

"How would we even face a Grimm of that magnitude?" Weiss commented to herself.

Yang smiled as she saw a moment, "The situation would be quite _Grimm_, might I say."

It took them both a minute to understand what Yang had just said, but once they realized it, they both glared at the pun loving girl.

"For fuck's sake Yang." Blake growled at her as they resumed viewing the entry.

**Despite its size, it is hypothesized that SCP-3000 does not require sustenance to maintain its biological functions. While SCP-3000 excretes a thin layer of a viscous, dark grey substance classified as Y-909 (see Addendum 3000.2 below) through its skin as it consumes prey, the end result of its digestive processes is currently unknown.**

**SCP-3000 is a Class VIII cognitohazardous entity; direct observation of SCP-3000 may cause severe mental alterations in viewers.**

"So, looking at this SCP may cause insanity." Yang concluded from this.

Blake nodded at that, "Seems so." It seemed like this anomaly was similar to the stories her father told her about an entity whose mere sight caused insanity among mortals.

**Individuals who directly observe SCP-3000, as well as any individuals within an uncertain distance of SCP-3000, experience inexplicable head pain, paranoia, general fear and panic, and memory loss or alteration.**

"Wait, memory loss?" Weiss asked as something clicked in her head, "So they use 3000 in a way to remove memory?"

Blake and Yang nodded, "Seems so."

**The following is a log from Site-151's historical records, written by Dr. Eugene Getts, about initial discovery of SCP-3000 and the effects felt therein: **

…**the unease was felt throughout the entire crew as we descended on that first night. Whether this was due to our uncertainty at what we would discover, or something more sinister, I would not speculate. As we continued to descend, Williams began sweating profusely.**

"Like that isn't ominous at all." Weiss snarked. She had seen plenty of horror movies, so she knew what was happening.

**When asked about it, he could not respond, stating that he thought he was missing something he could not deduce. As our descent continued, he began to act more and more erratically, at one point addressing myself as "Darlene" and expressing uncertainty as to the tasks he was assigned to handle. **

**Similar feelings were expressed by other members of the crew, but Williams felt it the most. His memetic resistance was by far the lowest of all of us, but he was a biologist, not a memeticist. When we finally came into contact with the entity, he began whimpering and had to be sedated. I remember him muttering the word "no" over and over again, as if in disbelief.**

Blake raised an eye at that, "That isn't good." She commented, "It's like it is messing with his head."

**He went silent after a while as we approached its head, and when I looked back at him something had gone from his eyes. He did not even so much as blink as we made our final descent.**

Yang looked visibly shaken, "That calls for a return, or an emergency retreat at least."

Blake and Weiss nodded to that.

**At around 0940 hours, we first observed the head of the entity. The unease was palpable now; several other crew members complained of feeling "hazy" and of being uncertain what they were supposed to be doing. Captain Ritter, ever the man's man, wrote it all off as nitrogen intoxication and forced them to continue approaching the entity.**

"Wait, why is he forcing them to march on?" Yang asked appalled at the risk he was taking.

**When we were within fifty meters, the entity turned slowly to look at us.**

"Raise of hands, how many of you would shit your pants seeing that in real life?" Yang asked as she raised her hand. Slowly, but surely, both Weiss and Blake also raised their hands. This was far too traumatizing.

**Even now, as I recall watching this thing coil around in the darkness, I can still hear Williams, barking like a mad dog in the rear of the vessel. Screaming and flailing, shouting about how he could see it in his head. Perkins and Harrison tried to restrain him, but he got free and smashed his face in against one of the portholes. He hit it so hard he cracked the inner layer of glass.**

Weiss winced as she unconsciously rubbed at her scar. She was sure that would have left a lasting injury for Williams.

**The damage was bad enough that we had to surface. **

**We tried to give Williams medical attention, but he was too far gone at that point. He had pulped himself against the glass, and despite the trauma, he still spoke briefly as he lay dying. Nobody recorded it, we didn't think to at the time. But I remember it well enough. He said, "there's nothing, nothing, nothing." By the time we had reached the surface several hours later, Williams was dead. At the time, I didn't think much about what he had said. Just the ravings of a man gone mad by the depths, I figured. I didn't know any better.**

"That is concerning." Weiss commented. If a man had bashed his face to a pulp, and still had the energy to comment ominous things was deeply frightening.

**But even now, I can still see the eyes of the creature. I see it hanging there in the darkness, illuminated by a light I cannot source. And I feel the lingering dread that Williams must have felt that night in the submersible, as he was overcome by whatever void that foul thing slithered out of. **

**Discovery: SCP-3000 was discovered in 1971, shortly after two Bangladeshi fishing boats and fifteen fishermen were reported missing after drifting near the Indian coast.**

Blake understood the implication of this and turned green at the thought.

**As the country of Bangladesh had only been recently established at the time and had been subject to significant political persecution on the part of Pakistan, this incident received high profile media attention due to fears that it was a result of foreign aggression. Local coastal dispatch units could not locate the missing boats, fueling further media hysteria.**

**Foundation researchers stationed in Calcutta (now Kolkata)**

"Huh, they changed names?" Weiss asked. While it was not unheard of, it was still quite rare, and only happened to new cities which weren't that well known.

"Yes, several cities on Earth have gone through a name change, so as to suit the current society and developmental progress." Juniper explained to the white haired girl.

**drew similarities between this disappearance and another incident two years earlier. A thorough search aided by Mariotte-Pashler Counters revealed the location of the two boats, as well as an unknown, previously undiscovered mass deep below the surface of the Bay of Bengal. Further investigation by Foundation divers discovered the existence of SCP-3000. **

**The area was quickly secured, and current containment procedures were put in place in April of 1972; the Atzak Protocol was adapted in October of 1998. **

**Addendum 3000.1: Initial Contact Exploration Log**

**Note: The following is the transcript of audio logs taken during initial deep-sea diver contact with SCP-3000. Until this point, no Foundation diver had come within 300m of SCP-3000. Divers were tasked with assessing the creature, and determining the source of the thick, grey fluid that had been observed floating around its head.**

"Could it be its oil?" Blake asked. "Since several known fish species generate a similar type of oil to protect themselves."

**Dive team was composed of three members of MTF Orion-9 "Kingfishers", lead by MTF O-9 Alpha. Launch point was through the airlock of the Foundation submarine SCPF Stravinsky. All divers were equipped with high-pressure suits, as well as front-facing headlamps. Additionally, a tether was connected to MTF O-9 Alpha, which was then connected in a "T" shape out to both Bravo and Foxtrot.**

"Now you all will listen to a log of the encounter." Juniper said as they girls seemed interested in the matter.

**[BEGIN LOG] **

**Alpha: Alright command. We're situated in the airlock, and ready to roll. **

**Command: Confirmed. Go ahead and sound off. **

**Alpha: Orion-9 Alpha, check.**

**Bravo: Orion-9 Bravo, check. **

**Command: Alright, men - we're in position about 500m from the head of this creature. Make sure your tethers are on good and tight, we don't want any of you getting separated out there. **

**Bravo: What's visibility like down here today, command? **

**Command: Standby.**

**Command: About three meters.**

"Oof, that's a bit scary." Yang shivered. She couldn't fathom how she would perform under these conditions.

"I'll say." Weiss nodded.

**Foxtrot: So it's dark as fuck. Got it. **

**Bravo: Why are we so far out? **

**Command: The size of this thing is hard to comprehend, and it's wrapped up in itself in several places. We can't get too close because there's too much body there. The entity hasn't moved in about three weeks. **

**Foxtrot: At all?**

**Command: Affirmative. It moves slightly with the currents down here, but nothing more than that. If it weren't for the head movement that was observed by the first submersible team, we probably wouldn't know if it was alive or not. **

**Foxtrot: That's reassuring.**

**Alpha: Alright, tethers are tight. Flood the chamber. **

**Command: Confirmed.**

Weiss noted the method of diving used here. _'Maybe Atlas can use this to get some research done in the ocean.'_

**Rushing water is heard as the airlock chamber floods. No other sound is heard for several minutes. After some time, the sound of rushing water stops. **

**Alpha: You both good? **

**Bravo: I'm good. **

**Foxtrot: It's fucking cold. **

**Alpha: Hopefully we won't be out for long then. Turn on your lights boys, here we go. **

**All members of the dive team exit the airlock. There is a low mechanical sound as the airlock door closes behind them. A muffled click sound is heard, and the Stravinsky activates its aft floodlights. **

**Foxtrot: Hey Alpha, I uh— maybe this is a bad time to ask, but I can't remember how to turn on my lamp, and-**

Weiss' eyes widened, "Is…Is he forgetting what's happening?" She asked her friends. It seemed so surreal to see a man losing what was his memories so quickly.

**Alpha: Your lamp is on, Foxtrot. **

**Foxtrot: It— what? (Pauses) What did you call me? **

**Alpha: Your designation, Mulhaney. Foxtrot. **

**Bravo: I'm Foxtrot, boss. **

**Alpha: Hang on, what are you talking about? **

**Foxtrot: I don't understand what you mean by "designation". **

**Alpha: It's your goddamn call sign, Bravo, what do you mean—**

**Bravo: Who's Bravo? **

**Alpha: I— uh, shit, hang on. I was going to say something. Barry, are you still there?**

"Oh dear." Blake said as she stared wide-eyed at the Log.

**Command: Standby. (Pause) Go for command.**

**Alpha: Hey, we're having a little trouble out here, I'm not sure who… we seem to have some confusion over designations, and I'm not sure where we're going. **

**Foxtrot: Where exactly are we? **

**Bravo: God, do you— do you guys feel that? I've just got an awful headache, it's like needling in my brain, something…**

"Oh, that type of headache." Yang winced as she remembered all the times she had that type of headaches. It was so painful that she usually spent the whole day in bed.

**Command: Dive team, be advised that we believe you may be experiencing some detrimental cognitive effects. Keep moving forward, and we'll give you more information as we receive it.**

"Why is the Command still forcing them to move on? Isn't that going to be detrimental to their health?" Yang asked.

"Well, most of the discoveries of the uncharted regions on Remnant was done by marching forward despite the unknown, so I can see why the Command is ordering them." Blake replied.

**Alpha: Noted. Command, be advised that Foxtrot has a… uh… terrible headache. I think… are we going in the right direction? We can't see out here. **

**Command: You are roughly 150m from the head of the entity, Alpha. You should be getting a visual soon. **

**Bravo: Command, I don't see anything, where are we? **

**Alpha: Where are we? **

**Command: We're almost there, Alpha - dive team, be advised, we're picking up movement from the entity on radar. **

**Alpha: I— Barry, I don't see anything down here, what are we supposed to be looking-**

**Foxtrot: All… all I can see is darkness. There's a chill foul wind blowing, pushing me towards a brink I can't see-**

"Like that isn't alarming at all." Yang said, concerned for the people she hardly knew.

**Alpha: Shut up, shut up, shut up - Command, Bravo is unresponsive, requesting immediate cessation of mission-**

**Bravo: Wait a second-**

**Foxtrot: —on the edge of the nothingness, inches from oblivion. There's a… there's a sickness in my mind that I know can't be cured. Beyond me is only blackness, and a single pair of dark eyes-**

Blake shivered at the mental imagery formed. To be alone in the darkness, and suddenly a huge eye pops out in front of you was mentally jarring. She thanked the Gods above that she wasn't suffering like the men in the Log.

**Alpha: What? What are you saying? **

**Command: Dive team, we're going to pull you back in immediately, we have reason to believe that—**

Yang and Blake breathed sighs of relief when they heard that. Seems like even the Command knew when to stop. However, Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Something's seriously wrong." She said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well, considering that the moment they got within range of 3000, the memory loss effects started, and they have been there, seemingly, for a few minutes, and seeing as how Foxtrot has started experiencing delirium, it's not that hard to see others getting effected as well." Weiss reasoned, prompting Yang to worry about the people again.

**Alpha: Barry? Is that you? How can it be? I shoveled the dirt during your—**

**Bravo: I can hear something over there, Alpha, your light, get your fucking—**

**Foxtrot: —silence, only silence, my consciousness coming undone and only and only and only-**

"I hope Foxtrot is okay." Blake said.

**Command: Dive team, something is moving toward you, repeat, something is moving toward you, prepare to return to-**

**Alpha: Ah, this is shit. I can't see. How far are we from the-**

**Bravo: It's right there! It's right there! Fuck! What are you both doing? Fuck! **

**Foxtrot: —and only the eel remains. **

**Radio silence for twenty seconds. **

**Command: Alpha? **

**Radio silence for thirteen seconds. **

**Command: Alpha? Bravo? Foxtrot? Do any of you hear us? **

**Bravo: (Unintelligible) **

**Command: Oh, thank God - Bravo, you need to speak up, we can't—**

**Bravo: Shhhhhhhh. **

**Radio silence for ten seconds. **

**Command: Something has bound up the winch between you and us, we can't—**

**Alpha: It's opening its mouth.**

Now all three of the girls shivered at the concept of them being eaten by the huge eel, to be forgotten by the world.

**Bravo: It's so dark, there's— ah-**

**Foxtrot: Where am I? What—**

**Alpha: Barry? How can it be? I shoveled dirt-**

**Bravo: Mulhaney… swim, get away, there's only darkness, swim—**

**Foxtrot: Only-**

**There is suddenly tension in the tether attached to the Stravinsky. O-9 Foxtrot's radio goes silent. There is the sound of a struggle through the other two radios. **

**Command: Foxtrot? Foxtrot? Alpha? Bravo? Talk to me, stay calm, what happened? **

**Bravo: It ate him, fuck, he's gone, it took him whole, he— goddammit, Alpha, what are you doing? **

**Alpha: Alpha?**

Blake mewled at the loss of Foxtrot. This was quite horrifying, to hear a person die, get eaten and not even be remembered by the vast majority of the world.

**Bravo: Cut the fucking goddamn tether Alpha, it's pulling us in! **

**Alpha: Who? **

**Bravo: Fuck! **

**Alpha: (Silence) Ah—**

**Total radio silence for thirty seconds. Tether attached to Stravinsky is pulled free from its moorings and disappears. **

**Command: Alpha, Bravo, do you copy? **

**Radio silence for five seconds. **

**Command: Alpha, Bravo, do you copy? **

**Bravo: This is Bravo, I'm… I'm floating in the dark. I can see shapes moving through the fog, but they're hard to make out. I cut my tether, Alpha wouldn't— I think he's gone. I don't see his light anymore. **

**Command: Acknowledged. We're coming to-**

**Bravo: Hang on, just let me think for a second… cognition, this thing, it doesn't work around it. Your brain can't form thought, (static) it hurts, it's like dying, and—**

**Command: Bravo, do you have eyes on the entity? **

**Bravo: It's in my head, guys. Coiled up in there like a snake, and something about it is… caustic. (Pauses) I can see it, just in front of me. It's not doing anything, it's… it isn't moving. Just hanging there, with its mouth open. I think it's finished eating. (Pauses) That fluid is seeping through the skin around its head, about a meter back. Just looking at the stuff is making me… like the room is spinning. I feel nauseous. My head isn't working right. (Laughter) There's an abortion under the floorboards, and another in the si— wait, this is wrong, that wasn't me. Who said that? **

**Bravo: My… I'm going to collect a sample, hang on.**

Weiss, Blake and Yang all bowed their head solemnly in respect to the unnamed soldier who was still attempting to complete the mission.

**Command: Bravo, we're going to send out a crew to get you, just hold on.**

Blake held back a tear as she could hear the intensity of the moment. Bravo knew he was going to die, yet he still carried on.

**Bravo: Oh no, don't do that. Not… you have to be trained to not feel the things I'm feeling, otherwise it will get into you. Maybe it will anyway, who knows. It feels like the end of the world down here, fellas. My heart is really going off the charts, and I think I'm dying. Just— (Pauses) I got a sample. I'll attach it to one of those little balloons and let it float up. You'll be able to get it later. Don't spend too much time around that stuff, it… it doesn't… your mind… it… (Quick, heavy breathing)**

**Command: Bravo? **

**Bravo: I think I'm dying. I'm dying, I know I'm dying, this is it. I just want to get away from here. You know, it occurs to me… (laughs quietly) don't send anyone else out here. It's so dark.**

Yang wondered if this was what her mother, Summer, felt when she was on that mission. She shivered, not knowing how death would feel like. Needlessly to say, she didn't want to find out any time soon.

**Command: Bravo? **

**Over the next half hour, the SCPF Stravinsky attempted to approach O-9 Bravo, with no success. Command continued to attempt to communicate with O-9 Bravo, but Bravo grew increasingly unintelligible, before eventually going completely silent. Bravo's radio stayed active over the next three days, and intermittent breathing could be heard until the radio ceased functioning.**

Blake whimpered at that. The last person from the operation died bravely, making sure the deaths of his comrades was not in vain.

**Addendum 3000.2: Atzak Protocol**

**This protocol dictates certain interactions with a CLASS VIII COGNITOHAZARDOUS ENTITY, SCP-3000, and as such is LEVEL 5/3000 CLASSIFIED. **

**Preface: The following protocol was developed in conjunction with researchers from Site-29 and Site-50, as well as researchers stationed at Site-151.**

"How many Sites are there?" Weiss asked, impressed with how many different Sites were there.

"As I have said before, the SCP Foundation has members all over the Globe." Juniper said, "However, there are multiple Sites that do shut down, leading to newer ones being built."

Weiss hummed at that. Seeing as how some of the SCPs were deadly for humanity, it made sense for them to be widespread, so if there's a breach in one Site, it doesn't lead to more breaches.

**Some sections may have been redacted to remove material above this classification. Adherence to this protocol is required for all personnel assigned to Site-151, as well as all personnel assigned to the SCPF Eremita. **

**Abstract: The 151-HOLLISTER ATZAK PROTOCOL has been developed and implemented to create a strategy for the management of the Y-909 chemical compound excreted by SCP-3000.**

"So the oil secreted by 3000 is used as an amnestic. That's an interesting use of it." Blake hummed. It seemed like the best possible use for it, since it displayed abilities to remove memories.

**Protocol Information: The Y-909 compound, originally discovered by the late Dr. Adam Hollister, is a critical component in several modern and experimental amnestic compounds. Specifically, the following amnestics now contain a refined version of the Y-909 compound: **

**Class-A (2016 variant)**

**Class-D (2016 variant)**

**Class-E (2016 variant)**

**Class-X (2017 variant)**

**Class-XX (2017 variant)**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**Atzak-Class Experimental Compound**

**Foster-Class Experimental Compound**

**Ellipse-Class Experimental Compound**

**The inclusion of the Y-909 compound has shown a marked increase in the stability and long-term effectiveness of the aforementioned amnestics.**

Weiss shrugged at that, "Well, in some cases, natural products are better than the artificial products."

**Overall, amnestics utilizing Y-909 break down 78% slower than their standard counterparts in cold storage, and 52% slower than their standard counterparts at room temperature. **

**Additionally, individuals administered an amnestic regimen utilizing Y-909 show a marked increase in suggestibility, memory clearance, and a significant decrease in additional side-effects (such as nausea, vomiting, bowel distress, blurred vision, headaches, insomnia, heart damage, and others).**

"Then the only thing that remains is obtaining more of Y-909." Yang commented, "I hope it isn't extreme."

Meanwhile, Juniper remained silent at the statement by the blonde brawler.

**Individuals treated with these amnestics expressed significantly fewer intrusive memories as those without Y-909, with some individuals exposed to experimental compounds expressing no intrusive memories whatsoever, even at the 5 and 10 year marks.**

"Huh, so they ever are testing the effectiveness of Y-909 against other amnestics?" Blake hummed at it, "Well, I can see why."

"Yeah." Yang nodded, "They need to be pretty sure if the amnestic was extremely effective."

**Due to the effectiveness of these treatments with the addition of Y-909, the continued inclusion of this compound is essential to modern Foundation amnestic application. Reliance on the continued use of Y-909 necessitates its collection for the foreseeable future, as a synthetic version of the compound has not yet been discovered.**

"Ooh." Yang winced at that. She had hoped that it would be synthetized, but she was wrong at that. "Oh yeah, some compounds are difficult to make." She muttered, remembering one of the chemistry classes she took when she was younger.

**As such, this protocol dictates the way this compound is collected off of SCP-3000, and the way personnel are to interact with SCP-3000. Below is a brief framework of the procedure, and detailed information can be found in the full Atzak brief: **

**Members of MTF Epsilon-20 "Night Fishermen" are to prepare a subject for deliverance to the feeding site.**

They all knew where this was heading, and while they did not like how it was being performed, they understood the need for it.

**One individual D-Class subject is to be administered a sedative, and equipped with a high-pressure diving suit.**

"Why the sedative?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked at her, dumbfounded, "Yang, do you really think someone would go to their death by a large aquatic horror by will?"

Yang hummed, "You do have a good case." She said as she reached over for a bag of popcorn.

**The subject is then to be tethered to an underwater ROV within the aft airlock. The airlock is to be flooded, and the subject is to be towed by the ROV towards the feeding site. Upon reaching the feeding site, the ROV is to disconnect its tether, and return to the Eremita.**

**Throughout this stage, SCPF Eremita should monitor SCP-3000's position, and adjust course if the entity begins to move away from the feeding site.**

"I still think it's quite scary that such a large entity has a designated Feeding Site." Weiss shivered at the notion.

**Mission command will provide additional instructions during this phase if necessary.**

**Personnel onboard the SCPF Eremita are to monitor SCP-3000 during feeding sessions. During this time, no personnel are permitted to leave the Eremita without authorization from mission command.**

**At a point after the total consumption of prey, SCP-3000 will begin to excrete Y-909 near the foremost section of its body.**

"And at this point, they'll send someone to collect the excretion, right?" Yang asked.

"Seems like it." Weiss nodded.

**Specialized teams of deep-sea divers are to exit the SCPF Eremita through the aft airlock and approach SCP-3000. Collection of Y-909 must take place during SCP-3000's "digestive" period, which is currently believed to be roughly two and a half hours after consumption of prey.**

"Why is the digestive time so long?" Yang asked.

Weiss turned her head towards the Xio Long, "The size of the animal dictates how long the digestive period will be." She started, "You can see this effect when comparing a normal mouse to an elephant."

**Teams must return to launch craft before the end of this period. During this period, the typical effects of SCP-3000 are less severe, though Command should continue to monitor these teams for damage to their cognition.**

**After collection of Y-909 is complete, personnel are to transfer the collected substance to secure containers before returning to the surface. The mission administrator onboard the Eremita is to monitor the substance throughout transport.**

**Addendum 3000.3: Psychological Evaluation**

**Note: On ****/****09, Level 3 Researcher Venkatraman Krishnamoorthy attempted to exit out the Eremita's aft airlock without diving equipment, but was quickly restrained and the airlock cycle aborted.**

Weiss and Blake nodded at that, "Good on them." Blake said, "Though I am worried for Venk. Why did he act like that?" She asked.

**Despite having a CRV of 26, and having not displayed any previous signs of depression or suicidal attempt prior to his assignment aboard the Eremita, Krishnamoorthy was interviewed by staff clinical psychologist Dr. Anand Mannava to acquire a better understanding of SCP-3000's potential effect on his psyche. **

**[BEGIN LOG] **

**Mannava: Hi Venkat, how are you feeling? **

**Krishnamoorthy: Unwell. **

**Mannava: That's what I hear. Do you want to talk about what happened today? **

**Krishnamoorthy is silent. **

**Mannava: We don't have to, if you don't want to. We can talk about something else. **

**Krishnamoorthy: I'm tired, Anand. **

**Mannava: I understand. This assignment has been stressful on all of—**

**Krishnamoorthy: It's not, no, it isn't the stress. I've done this before; I've been on… I don't actually know if I've done this before.**

"Hmm, oh, the memory effect of 3000 is in effect." Weiss said as she noticed Venkat's memory faltering.

**Mannava: You have. **

**Krishnamoorthy: I don't remember it. Any of it. I've been getting these out of context feelings, like my body reacting to reflexes it didn't know it had. Everything is so disconnected, and trying to keep it together is… I'm just tired. **

**Mannava: When did you start feeling this way? **

**Krishnamoorthy: How long have we been down here? I don't remember. I don't know when, I honestly don't. I wish I could tell you more than that, but I have nothing. I look to that place in my mind and there's something else there— or sometimes nothing at all.**

"Poor guy." Yang mumbled, "He's beginning to detroiate."

**Mannava: What do you mean, something else? **

**Krishnamoorthy: I've been having other peoples' dreams, Anand. I see faces I don't recognize; places I know I've never been… or maybe I have. I don't know. How can I know what is real or not, when I can't trust my own mind?**

"Well, having other's dream can be beneficial to us Hunters though." Weiss said. "It could be helpful if we are hunting down rouge Hunters." She remembered about the different types of Hunting Jobs Ms. Goodwitch had told them about. Getting an insight of the target was essentially useful, making the job easier for them.

**Mannava: Well, maybe I can help you with that, Venkat. We can go over things you think you've forgotten, and I can—**

**Krishnamoorthy: Don't patronize me. I know you've felt it, Anand. Your mind gets hazy. Parts of you start to slip, your memories grow faint, fading in and out until they're gone, or worse, replaced. You see pasts that aren't yours, experiences that you never lived. You start to become other people, or… nobody at all.**

Yang got concerned over the aggressiveness Venkat was showing. "This isn't good. Why's he refusing their help?" She asked.

"Considering the drastic change in his psyche, it isn't that shocking that he's refusing help." Blake said, saddened by the notion of Venkat not accepting help, reminding her of Adam, and how he refused to see the wider world.

**Mannava: Venkat, please. I'm just trying to help.**

**Krishnamoorthy: Do you even know my work before we met? Come to think of it, I don't even remember how we met. I know your name, know that you're a psychologist, but are we friends? Are we brothers? I don't know how I know you. We work together, I know that. I still have that. But other things, they come and go. I don't know if I am married, or have children.**

Yang's breath hitched at that. The idea of a parent not recognizing their children was scary. She wondered if she would remember her sister if anything similar happened to her. She didn't even know how her birth mother felt about her, as she had left Yang so young that the blonde Hunter didn't even knew her name.

Blake noticed the discomfort her teammate had, and gently grasped her hand to calm her down.

Yang smiled at the gesture, "Thanks Blake." She mumbled.

**Mannava: I see. **

**Krishnamoorthy: And that… that isn't the worst of it. I know this is happening to me, I know that my mind is coming apart. But there's something else in there, too. Something rising out of the… out of the smoke of my smoldering consciousness. That eel. **

**Mannava: The eel?**

**Krishnamoorthy: I don't… I don't remember my mother. I can hear her voice, but I can't remember her face. I can't remember how she smelled, or how she… but what I do remember is she told me about gods. (Pauses) There is a god, called Anantashesha.**

Weiss connected the dots instantly, "I understand what is happening."

Blake nodded as well, understanding how stories of Gods and Supernatural entities could be derived from the SCPs.

**A serpent, the king of serpents. Said to lie beneath Vishnu in the cosmos. A six headed snake god, isn't that something? **

**Mannava: It… yes, I am familiar. **

**Krishnamoorthy: Ah… of course, I'm sorry. I forgot. (Pauses) She… I don't remember much, but I do remember that she told me about how Anantashesha would… would linger past the end. Gaze upon the darkness past the end of time. She said that, when the light of the universe had gone out, all that would be left is Anantashesha. (Pauses) I have worked my entire life for the Foundation, so much as I can recall. I have struggled to build my name and my reputation and done everything I can do to leave… something, anything. Some kind of mark that says I was here. But…**

**Mannava: What is it? **

**Krishnamoorthy: I… I believe that SCP-3000 is Anantashesha. I believe that this… this aberration, this treachery against cognition, is the result of us being in the presence of a god.**

Yang just sat there, wide-eyed at the notion of such a being existing, while gently trying to calm herself at the idea of an entity swimming around in perceptual nothingness, long after everything had ceased to exist.

**Not just a god, but a god who exists across all time, all at once, and… even beyond. Maybe… maybe some part of the nothingness beyond the edge of time is part of Anantashesha, as well. Maybe it acts as, as a conduit, some kind of—**

**Mannava: Venkat, please, we're scientists—**

**Krishnamoorthy: No, let me finish. In defiance of the nothingness that comes after this, all of this, there is Anantashesha. There's a chance that my memories might live on, that I might be remembered like the memories I've seen have been through me. I don't… I don't have proof of this. But when I looked into its eyes and saw what it showed me, I was afraid. I'm merely a mediocre man, Anand. This was a fear that I have refused to acknowledge for years, a fear of irrelevance, that no one will know who I am when I die.**

Weiss humbly agreed to that, "I think that's a fear everyone has had at one time." She mumbled. She really wanted to leave a mark on history, but so did many other, and they couldn't do it.

**Afraid of being forgotten. Afraid of my life being meaningless. Afraid of being alone. Afraid of dying. (Sighs) There is a terror within me that I cannot reconcile, Anand. I won't lie to you and tell you that the maw of the naga does not terrify me as well, but between this and the infinite dark I have gazed into, I have made up my mind.**

**[END LOG] **

**Addendum 3000.4: Incident Video and Audio Log**

**After two days of containment within a secure holding cell onboard the Eremita, orders were received to lift the hold order on Dr. Krishnamoorthy, in accordance to the terms of the Atzak Protocol. Three hours after Dr. Krishnamoorthy was released from his holding cell, the following incident took place:**

"Why did they release him?" Blake asked. "The man is clearly not in the right state of mind."

"Sometimes, they need to take a risk." Weiss replied to the cat-eared girl.

**[BEGIN LOG] **

**02:19:33 Krishnamoorthy stands near the entrance to the Eremita's aft airlock. Subject is facing away from nearest camera.**

"I don't like this." Yang said, concerned with what was happening.

**02:19:58 Proximity alarm is triggered. Exterior floodlights activate. SCP-3000 is still not visible. Command is alerted, and Eremita's engines engage, preparing for evasive maneuvers. **

**02:20:06 Krishnamoorthy is startled by proximity alarm, and begins to appear panicked. Subject continues to look at entrance to the aft airlock. Subject turns briefly towards nearest camera, and is observed to be weeping.**

"Oh, I wish I could cheer him up." Weiss said.

**02:20:21 Krishnamoorthy slowly approaches aft airlock and opens airlock door. Subject enters airlock, and primary access door seals behind the subject. **

**02:20:57 Interior airlock camera captures Krishnamoorthy staring at exterior airlock door for a full two minutes, unmoving. After two minutes, subject collapses on the ground.**

**02:21:15 All cameras shudder as primary turbines spin up. SCP-3000 is visible on radar, approaching SCPF Eremita. SCP-3000 is not visible on exterior cameras.**

**02:26:37 Krishnamoorthy stands and approaches diving suit locker. Subject puts on a high-pressure deep sea diving suit, and then moves towards exterior door controls. Subject engages exterior door latch. Interior airlock camera is obscured by rushing water.**

The three girls knew what was happening and bowed their heads in respect. They also knew how dangerous 3000 was, seeing as how it had basically forced a man to kill himself.

**02:27:14 Secondary alarm is triggered by airlock breach. Personnel on the bridge attempt to close airlock, but Krishnamoorthy has already exited the airlock. **

**02:27:48 Krishnamoorthy hangs in the water behind the aft section of the Eremita, illuminated by exterior floodlights. Subject is motionless. **

**02:28:11 SCP-3000 slowly appears from out of the darkness. Krishnamoorthy remains motionless. **

**02:28:29 Exterior cameras shudder as Eremita begins to reverse towards Krishnamoorthy. Rescue teams have assembled in the airlock chamber. **

**02:28:52 SCP-3000 approaches Krishnamoorthy. Its mouth begins to open. Eremita sounds horns, but neither SCP-3000 or subject appear to notice. **

**02:29:09 SCP-3000 moves to just above Krishnamoorthy. Subject appears to look up into the now fully expanded jaw of SCP-3000. Eremita begins to flash external floodlights. Airlock opens. **

**Krishnamoorthy: Anand… I was wrong. (Sobs) God save me, it's not—**

**02:29:21 SCP-3000 strikes and quickly consumes Krishnamoorthy.**

Weiss yelps as she hears the last words of a man. It was quite humbling in a weird way, to know that life was fragile, that they were mortals.

**02:29:45 SCP-3000 disappears into the darkness, and is no longer visible on exterior cameras. Rescue crews are recalled. Crew begins to initiate Atzak Protocol.**

**[END LOG] **

**Addendum 3000.5: Personal Journal of Dr. Mannava**

**Note: The following are excerpts from the personal diaries of Dr. Anand Mannava. Dr. Mannava has kept several journals during his assignment, and has reported that it is beneficial to counteract the psychological and memory-affecting properties of SCP-3000.**

"So writing down personal diaries can help people?" Yang questioned.

"Well, they can be helpful in a self-care sort of way as well." Blake replied with a shrug.

**23/09/2009**

**I come to bury Venkat, not to praise him. **

**Psychologically speaking, having your memories affected like his is not a pleasant experience for anyone. I really shouldn't be surprised he chose to relieve himself from having his memories meddled with - after all, it's really alarming. Being briefed on its effects doesn't change the fact that I need to constantly keep tabs on all staff, myself included, and ground us to reality. I am supposed to submit a full psychological report now, detailing what has gone wrong, why a staff member turned suicidal, and a full analysis of possible ways to prevent this from happening again in the future, to the O5 and Site Director Nox, have it reviewed and some new regimen designed to prevent such a travesty from happening again. **

**He always was more religious than I am. Right at the end of his life he was riffing on Anantashesha - a primordial Hindu snake god - and rambling about eternity. I'm not going to question the legitimacy of his beliefs and his claims, but this is quite the enigma, and I suppose I should consider myself lucky that this assignment is relatively benign compared to previous assignments that I've had. I don't think this is a mythical eel - anomalous, maybe, but not really that extraordinary.**

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, they have just seen a huge ass eel, devour their friend, and they still don't think it's a little bit mythical."

"Well, they are scientist, dealing with mythical is not their job." Blake argued.

**It's funny - I spent the last thirty years blocking out everything my father wanted to teach me about Hinduism and now I'm racking my brains trying to remember anything he had to say about it.**

"Hey Juniper, can you give us any information on the various religions that are on Earth?" Blake asked, curious about the way of life of the people who live there.

"After this entry, I will be glad to give you the information you require." The AI stated.

**I want to say that it's because of the eel, but if I'm being honest with myself I simply tried to forget all his teachings. Maybe not at the beginning, but certainly by the end. I can barely even remember what he looked like. But I do remember how angry he got when I couldn't remember the names of my grandparents or great-uncles. He was desperate to preserve his culture heritage, and I did everything I could to spite him. On his deathbed he begged me to perform the traditional last rites after his death. He even wrote the instructions down, but I was so angry at him that I tore them up in front of him.**

Yang frowned angrily at the act the man did. There his father lay dying and even that did not deter Mannava from spiting the poor man. "The guy's an ass." She huffed angrily.

**I can't even remember why. The only memories I have of him are how he made me feel. He spent almost twenty years trying to pass down our heritage - and all I have now is anger and hatred and regret. **

**30/09/2009**

**Site Director Nox gathered the staff this morning for a short mourning. After a few brief and laconic eulogies, he took me aside and told me that Venkat's replacement will come in a few weeks - and as he kept no contact with his family, it's likely his belongings will just be disposed of, and are now technically Foundation property. The director indicated that if I want to keep a thing or two from him, I should do so now. **

**His office was relatively unremarkable - his cushy squashed chair cushion, few office toys, and lots of marine biology books that I should probably check out someday. The only thing I took was a statue of Ganesh that stood next to the window. Not fully sure why myself, but he's now sitting on the bookshelf, next to a picture of myself, my wife, and our daughter at a lakeside terrace. It was a pretty unremarkable trip to some tourist trap in Lucknow, but this really is one of our best-looking pictures.**

"At least he loves his family." Yang begrudgingly accepted.

**We're going under again tomorrow. **

**11/11/2009**

**All of the D-class managed to stay put this week, which is good. Other than the routine depression and memory loss from exposure to SCP-3000, everything was in order. Sometimes I'm a bit envious of them - all they know is that they're scooping gunk off some big eel. They don't know of its importance, or why it's critical that they collect it, and how much it helps us.**

"Pretty damn important for the Foundation to say the least." Weiss commented. Y-909 was an extremely useful compound for them, but sadly, there was no synthetic method of gaining it.

**Of course, one saving grace of being on the psychological division for the Atzak Project is the awareness of its potential effects - I'm aware of what's happening to my psyche. I know that I have memories that are being drained, pieces that are being lost right now. I recall images of a young man on a bicycle, in front of a schoolyard gate, looking like it was the 80s, when I was in Singapore - he was laughing - yet I don't know if this man was a friend, a lover, a son, a family friend - who this young man is. Perhaps Italian? Or maybe Australian? Maybe this isn't even a cherished memory at all.**

Blake's eyes widened as she witnessed what was happening once again. "He's experiencing the same effects as that of Venkat."

**I looked at the Ganesh statue and the picture of my family again. It's really quite a shame, I truly forgot most anything that I've done with them. I've started trying to learn some Hindu poems and songs; went out and got a copy of the Vedas, but I can't memorize the lines properly. **

**I've been reflecting on what Venkat told me before he passed through - his deep, deep seated fear of mediocrity. Unable to rise out of the sea of humans that walk on the face of this earth.**

"Yeah, that can be scary." Yang agreed. That was why she chose to wear such eye catching clothes, so people can recognize and remember her.

'_Sometimes mediocrity can be good.'_ Blake thought to herself, as she remembered the things she wanted to keep hidden from the public. She wanted to remain among the public, for if her past became known to the general public, her new life would have been ruined.

**He's worked for the Foundation for years, and while he isn't one of the most well-known and household names of the Foundation, he's not exactly obscure - he's been the Foundation's leading marine biologist and go-to-expert for anything aquatic, and quite well-revered. I'm actually quite surprised by his jealousy - he was never the flashy and bombastic type, and I would have never guessed that he wanted fame and recognition. **

**Perhaps he really was afraid that he is doomed to be stuck in mediocrity. **

**Perhaps the silence of this place reminded him of something worse. **

**Addendum 3000.6: Memorandum on Atzak Brief [LEVEL 5/3000 CLASSIFIED] **

**Some new assignments had questions about our work here, so I'm publishing this to clear most of them up. Feel free to contact my office if there are any others. **

**The Atzak Protocol is a method for gathering and processing the Y-909 compound. It's a thick, brackish, grey fluid that SCP-3000 excretes as part of its metabolism. We don't know the exact method by which it does this, but we have some ideas, and none of them are great for us. **

**Initially, we thought it was bleeding. The first team we sent down to look at SCP-3000 went down to collect blood samples for analysis.**

"Oh, this can end only well." Weiss commented sarcastically.

**When SCP-3000 attacked and consumed them, and began producing more of the substance, we realized that we were looking at something different entirely. It's definitely not blood, it's more akin to a prion slurry. It's extremely toxic, and spending too much time around the stuff causes a lot of the same effects as exposure to SCP-3000 does. Paranoia, memory loss, suicidal thoughts, etc. Refining the raw Y-909, what the processors call "eel jelly",**

"Hmm, I wonder what a fish jelly would taste like." Yang said, prompting Blake to drool at the concept of such a tasty dish.

**allows us to create amnestics more effective than any we've ever had access to in the history of this organization. **

**Herein lies the ethical dilemma. SCP-3000 only creates Y-909 after eating, and it only eats humans. Remember when I said we had some ideas about how it does this? Some of our biologists have hypothesized that SCP-3000 is breaking down whatever makes sapient creatures sapient, filtering it through some part of its skin, and the residual ether is what we collect. You want to know something really fucked up? We've taken radiographs of this thing, trying to see what's going on inside of it. It's full of dead human bodies.**

Yang's face turned green at the notion and she quickly went to the bathroom, prompting Juniper to pause the data being relayed. Once she was back, Juniper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just start." Yang said, "Just give me a minute."

**It's not digesting them at all, it's doing something else, and the end result is Y-909. **

**When we first started using Y-909 in our amnestics programs, we tried to synthesize it. We got something close to what we were looking for, Y-919, but the side effects were catastrophic. The amnestics would work, we could get people to forget events, people, and so on. But then they would start to forget other things, too. The mental deterioration would rapidly increase until there was nothing left, and then they would die.**

"Much like cigarettes." Blake said which made the other two nod. They knew how dangerous one single stick of the cigarette could be, with it leading to cancer down the line.

**A few of those researchers thought we might be able to figure out how to decrease the severity of those side effects, but the cost to continue those trials would have been astronomical, and the program was discontinued. **

**It's no secret that what we're doing here is abhorrent. The Ethics Committee, the Classification Committee, they're all looking at ways to make this more tolerable than what it is. But the hard truth is, if we want to continue to use modern amnestics, we have to have Y-909. If we want to have Y-909, we have to feed D-Class to SCP-3000. Otherwise, we'd be forced to go back to the metaphorical dark ages, where we were amnesticizing people with opiates and chloroform.**

**The good news is; we're developing ROVs that should be able to take over the job of collecting the raw material from our dive teams. This will eliminate any chance of accidental casualties like we've had in the past, and is a good first step. For everything else, only time will tell.**

"At least they're trying to reduce the human endangerment for this." Blake agreed with Yang on her statement.

**-Nox**

**Addendum 3000.7: Personal Journal of Dr. Mannava**

**Note: The following is the full text of a page, penned in the hand of Dr. Mannava, which was ripped out of a journal and placed on his nightstand. **

**undated**

**I have spent a considerable amount of time on this assignment attempting to understand the underlying effects of individuals exposed to a Class VIII cognitohazard. I have conducted numerous personnel interviews, written a great many psychological reports, but I have not been able to properly deduce what about this creature would lead a perfectly sane man out the door of that airlock, and into the maw of the eel. **

**Earlier this week, as I was preparing my notes for another report, I accidentally knocked the picture of myself, my wife, and my daughter off of my nightstand. The glass shattered as it hit the ground, and the picture fell out. As I cleaned it up, I noticed something written on the reverse of the image. It said, **

**"Anand, Shanti, and Padma. June, 2002"**

**But the writing was not mine, it was Venkat's. I was puzzled by this. Why would Venkat have written on the back of a picture of mine? I thought little of it at the time, and cleaned up the mess and went about my day. But this question stuck with me. It was a little thing, easily explained in any number of ways, but I could not seem to shake the notion of uncertainty. It was not until last night that a horrifying thought struck me, one that I could not sleep on. I accessed the Foundation personnel archives, and realized a truth that I cannot reconcile.**

"Okay, this can be an excellent movie if made right." Yang said as she munched on some popcorn.

Weiss and Blake had to accept that, as the drama was too great.

**Shanti was Venkat's first wife. Padma was his daughter. The records are clear. The life I remember, the experiences I am certain I have had with them, are the experiences and memories of Venkat, not me. I have never been married, and I have no children. Even now, I can see my wife in my mind, hear her laughter, smell her hair. But I know now that it is Venkat I see her through, not me.**

Weiss shivered. It was like living a lie. It was like you wake up one day and realize that you're not the person you thought yourself to be, and that was horrifying.

**The horror of this realization has been replaced with a queer sort of dread. I've figured out what the eel does. Something about it, some latent part of its creation, abhors cognition. It breaks down human consciousness and scatters the part of us that we believe is a soul until all that remains is what we really are: electrical signals that will someday become inert. **

**If even I can't remember myself, how can I expect anyone else to remember me? I have forgotten my own life - and I am strangely apathetic at this revelation. I will fade into the darkness, as thousands before me have, and thousands after me will. No one will care as I am forgotten. I do not despair for my own sake, but for us all - you and I, we will all face obliteration. I am not important. You are not important. Vast droplets of irrelevancy, stretching eons in the sea of time. We may fight against it, but our enemy is inevitability. **

**I do not think that the eel is Anantashesha. I don't think it would matter if it was. What is clear to me now, as I feel myself coming apart, is not that the eel is some mythological creature, or divine serpent. Perhaps it's just a primitive creature that eluded us, holding no malice; perhaps it really is a primordial deity, harboring resent beneath the surface. The eel is not the harbinger of my demise, or humanity's doom. The eel is not the end of all things, it only shows us what the end looks like. **

**And in spite of everything we might believe, every ideal we hold or providence we pray for, I know this much is true for all of us: **

**Our end will be a forgotten one.**

**Note: Dr. Mannava was later discovered, unresponsive, near the aft airlock. Evidence suggested that Dr. Mannava had broken into the onboard storage locker and ingested a significant amount of raw Y-909. Dr. Mannava was moved off of the Eremita, and remains at Site-151 for analysis.**

Yang, Weiss and Blake released a sighed as the transmission cut off. "Damn, that was a doozy." Yang commented as she looked at the clock. If the time was right, then in a few minutes, Ruby was going to return to their dorm.

"What did you think about this SCP?" Blake asked Weiss.

"Well, in a weird way, it was humbling of sorts." She started, "To see that we are just specks makes me question what I have done up till now." She ended.

"Well, at least it isn't here on Remnant." Yang gladly said, trying to lift the spirits of her friends.

"Yeah." Weiss agreed.

Slowly the door opened and Ruby rushed in. "You'll never guess who I met!" She said, looking intently at Yang.

* * *

**Well, that's done and I hate myself. This is an extremely long chapter, with the word count being 10444 right here.**

**From now on, I will do a chapter every two weeks, since this chapter was quite draining on my psyche and I became ill for some reason when I was writing it.**

**Gonna Yeet and Ingest Y-909 So I Can Forget I Ever Was Ill.**


	18. scp-1471 Full Entry

**So, here's the eighteenth chapter, and my will to fist fight God has never been greater. Over the course of the time since last chapter upload, I have plotted up for an original novel I am going to write, and I had some extremely hectic days.**

**Any ways, onto the reviews:**

**Dklett: Thanks for the recommendation. And thanks for asking about my health as well.**

**TrialWriter246: Yeah, the deeper they go into SCP, the more horrifying things they can potentially see.**

**LoamyCoffee: Yeah, I like the deity-based SCPs, since they are surrounded by real world cultures. Though I am interested in the campaign as well.**

**Guest: I will try to do 4217 at a later date, but thanks for the recommendation.**

**temptest light 85: Thanks for the recommendation.**

**Aracaris: No need to worry, when I find the time, I will do duke-till-dawn. And it isn't rude to ask me of such.**

**NinjaGaiden59: Thanks for the recommendation.**

**TimsonShay: No need to worry, it happens, and I try to get the best results in. Regarding the need for Ozpin, I had him with Ruby, Pyrrha and the rest reacting to 4051, and so I needed a way to link chapters. He will be there when we will have them react to God, or the Scarlet King. Regarding the OOCness of the girls, yeah sorry, I just wanted the chapter to end, and by the near end of the chapter, I was sick of 3000.**

**Enabler: Now I think you can read chapter 15/16 to know who.**

**Queen Bee: Yeah, Death sucks, but it is a much needed system. And being forgotten on your deathbed is horrible. At least we have 4999.**

**ZFlame1: Oh 1128 will be coming, I don't know when, but it will be coming.**

**razmire: Yeah, this was extremely heavy. On Wattpad, the chapters are given an estimated time to complete. Most of them get 10-15 mins, while my chapter 17 got a whole hour. It was way too long.**

**theothersideproductions: Oh, they will have differing reactions on some, but others will grant a unanimous reaction.**

**DJHamon: I will try.**

**Guest: I already did 4999, you can check chapter 7 for it.**

**Guest: Gracias por el amor, hombre.**

**Guest: I will do GoIs in the future.**

**Guest: Flesh that hates will be in the future chapter. Maybe chapter 21.**

**Well, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Blake looked past her Scroll as she saw Yang looking at the notes she had made. It had been a couple of days ever since they all learned of Raven's existence, and needlessly to say, Yang was pissed as hell. And it was understandable, since Raven had abandoned the Xio Long family, and only came back to essentially get Yang under her wings. Yang had refused, which caused the woman's heart to break a little, as Yang basically said that she wouldn't leave her family for strangers she doesn't even know.

She looked back at her device and typed back at a message she received. She had downloaded an app to counter her boredom. She often finished her work earlier than the rest of her friends, and while they were stuck on finishing the homework the teachers gave them, Blake was left alone for most of the time. So she downloaded an app, which was essentially an AI Chat service. Blake giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yang asked as she turned to face her feline friend.

"Nothing much Yang, I just have been finding this app quite enjoyable." She replied. Soon, the AI sent a picture, which was of Beacon. Blake raised an eyebrow at this, but wasn't as concerned, as the Scroll had a sort of GPS system, to track the movement of the peoples so as to warn them of an incoming Grimm attack.

Ruby and Weiss also entered the room, with the latter of the two scowling, well somewhat. "Oh, she doesn't know when to quit." Weiss rambled a bit as she sat down. Blake nodded slightly at that as Yang growled furiously. After the rejection, Raven had tried to get the others to see her points and convince Yang to join her. And seeing the reaction Weiss had, it seemed that Raven had mentioned her family.

Blake shrugged. Raven had attempted to woo her as well, but the cat faunus simply ignored her. She looked back to the app and noticed that MalO had replied again, now showing pictures around Beacon, which was a bit weird but not too alarming at all.

"Hey, anyone up for some SCP?" Ruby asked them, to which Weiss replied.

"Sure, I need something to keep my mind off that hellish woman." She said as she sat down on the couch. Following her example, Yang and Blake also sat down as Ruby called for Juniper.

Appearing in a blink of an eye, the AI woman looked at them. 'What seems to be the issue here?"

"Well, Weiss here needs to take her mind off of somethings, so we decided on watching some SCPs." Ruby exclaimed as she joyously sat down.

"I presume this is because of Raven?" Receiving nods in return, she sighed, "Well, there's this certain SCP that is not necessarily dangerous, but still, is contained by the Foundation." She said as she began to relay the information. "The entry is a short one."

**Item #: SCP-1471**

**Object Class: Euclid**

"Wait, why Euclid if it isn't that dangerous?" Ruby asked. Even after all this time, she hadn't really grasped the method of classification of SCPs.

Weiss took this moment to explain the young girl of the classification system. "It's like how we classify some weapons based on their destructive capabilities, yet some of them are quite easy to store." She said, hoping using a weapon analogy might get her to understand.

Ruby nodded furiously, finally understanding. "Oh, it's like how my weapon is the deadliest here, yet I can store it easily." She stated, as all three girls narrowed their eyes at how narcissist the red hooded girl was being.

**Special Containment Procedures: All mobile devices that have SCP-1471 installed are to be confiscated and analyzed for any potential leads to other possibly affected devices.**

"Wait, it's an app?" Blake asked.

"Seems like it." Weiss said, "Though I think I know why Juniper said that it's hard to contain. If it's an app, then there's a way for it to infect other Scrolls."

"Seems like it, but I have to ask, what are mobiles?" Yang asked, "Are they like Scrolls?"

"Yes, you are correct." Juniper said, "Scrolls and Mobiles have much in common, though while Scrolls are much more advanced, Mobiles are on their way to be better at a much more rapid pace."

"Ooh, I would like to own one of those." Weiss said, interested in owning one of the devices used on Earth.

**Afterwards, affected devices are to have their batteries removed, be assigned a designation (e.g. SCP-1471-#), and be placed in Storage Unit-91 at Research Site-45.**

"I wonder how many of these mobiles have been confiscated." Yang said. "If the numbers are anything to go by, then there must be a whole storage room full of those."

"Well, the number of mobile phones confiscated by the Foundation is quite large, and since we have to keep them away from public, they are quite well hidden." Juniper stated.

**All online application stores for mobile devices are to be monitored to prevent any inadvertent sales of SCP-1471.**

Yang and Blake felt a bit weirded out by that, as while it was a certain breach of privacy, it was done in the best interest of society. "This does pose a problem." Weiss muttered. If they are monitoring the presence of 1471, what else could they search for while the person didn't know they were being investigated.

**Suspected devices are to be targeted using self-uploading malware in order to disable the device until it can be seized by field agents.**

**Description: SCP-1471 is a free 9.8MB application for mobile devices named "MalO ver1.0.0" in online application stores.**

At the reveal of the name, Blake's face paled severely. She looked at her Scroll, as the pictures now showed images of the hallways of Beacon, more specifically, the dorm areas. "Oh no." She muttered, something which Juniper noticed.

"Something wrong, Blake?" She asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I think we have made the first contact with an SCP."

Her statement brought the three other girls attention onto her. "WHAT?" Weiss shrieked. Blake had made contact with an SCP. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked the cat Faunus.

Blake blushed. "I didn't know that it was an SCP that I had interacted with." She then looked at the AI, tension on her face, "Is MalO hostile in nature?" She asked her.

Juniper looked at the facial features the girl was making, obvious that she was worried for the wellbeing of her friends. "You will have to read on." She said.

**SCP-1471 has no listed developer and is somehow able to bypass the application approval process to go directly to distribution. SCP-1471 is also able to avoid removal by other program manager applications.**

Weiss hummed, "Interesting." She looked at the information provided, "So the programmers have to go through an approval process to get their apps onto the platform?"

"That does not happen here?" Juniper asked.

"Well, any programmer can upload their app to a platform, and as a result, many of them are either faulty, or are malware." Weiss explained. It had caused several police raids to occur at programmers houses who were suspected with creating malware for public use.

**After SCP-1471 is installed, no icons or shortcuts are created for the application. SCP-1471 will then begin to send the individual images through text messaging every 3-6 hours.**

Blake nodded at that. MalO wasn't a conventional app that she had downloaded. It was just, what she presumed to be, an AI that messaged her. The app didn't have an icon that she could interact with, but rather provided a contact that she messaged and talked to.

**All images will contain SCP-1471-A either within the background or foreground. SCP-1471-A appears as a large humanoid figure with a canid-like skull and black hair.**

Blake paused as she took out her Scroll, prompting Juniper to stop the entry as well. She swiped through several pictures that MalO had sent, and to her surprise, all the images had the figure, 1471-A in the background.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked as they all leaned in for a look.

Blake said nothing as she showed them the photos. Weiss noticed the figure, and was shocked to see an SCP enter Remnant, "Why does this look a lot like a Grimm?" She asked.

Ruby peered at the figure, noticing the visual similarities between 1471-A and Grimms. "Well, they both have masks, and they both have a black body." She commented.

"Could be that it is a digital form of a Grimm?" Yang theorized, but her thoughts were promptly banished by Blake.

"I don't think so Yang." She started, "Grimms are only found in Remnant, while on Earth, nothing of the sort exist."

"But then that's why I think this is a digital Grimm, since it isn't supposed to exist on Earth, making it an anomaly." Yang reasoned.

Blake would have argued more, but stopped. "I think its best that we learn more about it."

**During the first 24 hours following the installation of SCP-1471, the mobile device will receive images taken at locations commonly frequented by the individual. After 48 hours, the mobile device will receive images taken at locations that were recently visited by the individual.**

"So, essentially, my Scroll is in the second stage." Blake said, "Since the latest image I have received is of our dorm hallways."

"Let me check." Weiss said as she took the Scroll and looked at the image. "Well, it certainly isn't the current time." She said, "You can notice that the picture is a couple of days old."

**After 72 hours, the mobile device will receive images of the individual in real time with SCP-1471-A appearing within close proximity to the subject.**

Blake shivered as she learned about it. She was equally as curious to know what it would be like to be in a close proximity to an SCP.

"Since it has been 48 hours, we can expect real time images in a day." Weiss said.

**Individuals with 90 hours of exposure to these continuous images will begin to briefly visualize SCP-1471-A within their peripheral vision, reflective surfaces, or a combination of the two.**

Weiss hummed at that, "So continued exposure leads to 1471 entering the real world."

"That could be an interesting prospect of a movie though." Yang said, and they agreed.

**Continued exposure to SCP-1471 after this point will cause irreversible and sustained visualizations of SCP-1471-A. Individuals at this stage have reported periodic attempts made by SCP-1471-A to visually communicate with them, but fail to understand or comprehend these actions.**

"Oh my Oum Blake, we have to get it away from you." Ruby said in a rush, with Yang agreeing with her.

"Yeah." Yang said, concerned.

Blake, however, was in deep thought. "I think I will be keeping it, for now." She replied, shocking all three.

"What do you mean?" Ruby cried.

"Well, here's the thing, up till now, 1471, or MalO, has just tried to communicate with people. First it was via the messaging system, and then it is by trying to actually talk with us." She reasoned, which Weiss agreed with her.

"It seems to be that." Weiss reasoned, however, she looked intently at Blake, "But remember Blake, the moment things get out of hand, you should stop, if possible."

Blake nodded at that, though Ruby and Yang still felt uneasy at the fact that their friend was coming in contact with an SCP.

**Currently the only known treatment to reverse SCP-1471's effect is to eliminate the individual's visual exposure to these images prior to 90 hours after installation.**

Blake mewled at that. So it wasn't a reversible process after the 90 hours had passed. "Blake, please reconsider." Ruby said.

Blake sighed. "Listen, I am sure that MalO isn't as bad as some SCP are. Please trust me on this." She tried to plead with the young girl, since Ruby would usually go on a crying spree whenever she felt sad.

**To date, no apparent hostile activity has been reported regarding SCP-1471-A.**

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they heard that. "I wonder why did they contain it if it is trying to communicate only?" Yang asked.

"Well, I think it's because of the fact that it is essentially altering reality to move from a digital body to a real one." Blake said, as Ruby understood it, somewhat.

**[ACCESS GRANTED]**

**Archival Document1471-01**

**Note: SCP-1471 as posted on application stores.**

Sans Blake, they all looked on in interest as they also wanted to know what the application was on the Scroll Download Platform.

**MalO**

**ver1. O. O**

**FREE! **

**Reviews (O)**

**Description:**

**For ****. Never settle for those awkward feelings of being alone ever again.**

"Heh, I'll say. Use it for 90 hours, and you'll never be alone." Yang joked, receiving several sighs and face palms in return.

Blake groaned, when she got another message from MalO. She opened her Scroll to see what it was. _"If she makes another joke, I swear on the Scarlet King that I will cause bodily harm to her."_

Blake frowned at that. _"No bodily harm!"_

There was a small pause in the reply, but surely it came, _"Fine, at least allow me psychological harm. I swear her jokes will kill her if she was with the Tomatoes."_

Blake considered that, and replied back, _"Fine, but only to the bare minimum."_

**MalO is an exciting and interactive experience that will keep you engaged and intrigued. The anxiety of social situations can be nerve-racking, but after just a few hours of MalO you will soon forget all about those painful emotions of disappointment.**

"Being disappointed is a part of life, I guess." Weiss said. "It seems that MalO is trying to give the users a perfect relationship, in a way."

Blake received another message,_ "The white haired girl, I like her." _Blake nodded at that. While Weiss was not as charismatic as Yang, her truthfulness was something she respected.

**Be part of the new craze that is quickly becoming the next social substitute. Remember, the more you participate, the more MalO will engage you. Your experience is completely up to you. Absolutely NO ADS. Enjoy!**

"Okay, I would download it because of the NO ADS feature." Yang commented, as Ruby and Weiss agreed at it.

"You would but I have already removed the app." Juniper said. "And thankfully, it was only you who downloaded it Blake."

Yang and Weiss nodded at that. If it had been someone else apart from the group that already knew about the SCPs then there could have been a breach of, what they think, SCP would have breached and entered Remnant.

"I think it was super interesting." Ruby said, but Blake didn't hear her, as she was focused on talking to MalO, asking about its experience within the Foundation. What they didn't know was that because of that, something major was about to happen in the future.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 18 and we are nearing chapter 20, after which we will see the Tales as well, such as the interaction between 073 and 076.**

**I think uploading with intervals of two weeks is better, since I can make better content and stay mentally healthy as well.**

**Gonna Yeet Myself Into 1471 rule34**


	19. SCP-2203 Full Entry

**Well, we have now entered the nineteenth chapter and are on a roll. This chapter will be the reason for several key characters being introduced. What's more, is that I will be starting writing my very first novel. Well, let us get onto the reviews.**

**Kamen Rider Chrome: No, it's only SCP-1471, no one else.**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: This is directly from the site, so most likely they updated it.**

**doctor3027: She already did. Don't worry.**

**Onishin Tsukitenshi: It might have slipped the radar. Sorry.**

**zenostar360: At this rate, everyone will.**

**Matt the Hedgehog Android: Nope, only 1471 will be present.**

**bednarczykmiki: I will do 953, however, I am not sure about Dr Bright's List, since the first one was extremely annoying.**

**WhiteGuardian22: Yep, when in doubt, yeet yourself into r34.**

**Guest: I will have them react to those in the future.**

**razmire and Hugh-R: Well, this isn't technically a dog so Blake is okay with it.**

**Guest: I can sure as hell try.**

**Guest and PhantomWolf: Oh, they will.**

**Well, let's get on with the show:**

* * *

Ruby huffed as she tried to understand what Weiss was teaching her. It had been an hour, and they hadn't even progressed past the first chapter of Remnant History. "Come on Weiss, let me at least rest." She begged silently, as the librarian didn't appreciate anyone raising voice in the library.

The white-haired girl sighed at that. "Ruby, out of everyone, only you are behind the classes. Even Jaune is ahead of you."

Her eyes shined with admiration of her fellow Leader, "Wait, Jaune is doing well?" She asked.

Weiss nodded, "Yes. Both Pyrrha and Yang are helping Jaune. Pyrrha is mainly helping him in the educational aspect, while both of them are helping him in physical classes." She then looked at the young girl critically, "Whereas you, Ruby, haven't progressed enough."

Ruby eeped at that. "Overall… Where do I rank?" She asked her best friend.

"Well, from the latest test scores, you rank lower than 80% of the class," Weiss said. "Yang herself is in the top 40%, Blake is in the top 10, along with me, and surprisingly Jaune as well." Her eyes softened, "Listen, Ruby, you really want to be a Hunter, don't you?" She asked.

Ruby nodded at that. "It has been my dream ever since I was little."

Weiss nodded, "Well, for that you need to excel in your education, am I right?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "I guess so."

Weiss' eyes softened. "Well, I suppose we can take a break since you have been trying to understand the lecture." She said as she gathered up the several books they had borrowed from the library and soon left the room.

As they entered their room, they instantly noticed that Professor Ozpin was also there. "Ah, Ms Schnee and Ms Rose, how pleasurable of you to join us." He said as they noticed that he was sitting down on the couch present. Ruby also noticed that Juniper was about to start an entry, while Blake and Yang were sitting on the couches as well.

"Oh, are we going to start another Entry?" Weiss asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Juniper nodded, "Yes, and perhaps you might find this SCP quite interesting." She said.

**Item #:**** SCP-2203**

**Object Class:**** Safe**

Weiss raised an eye at that, "Another safe class." She said, "Is it like 294?" She asked as Ozpin's eyes glistened at the mention of that SCP. Oh, how he would have loved to have that SCP.

Juniper nodded, "In a way, yes, this SCP is just like 294, but in a different way." They all became interested in that since 294 was beneficial to humanity.

**Special Containment Procedures:**** SCP-2203 is to be kept in a standard locker and powered down between tests.**

"Oh, so it's harmless," Ruby said, "Since the containment isn't that serious."

"That seems to match," Yang said. "294 was kept in the cafeteria, so whatever 2203 may be, has to be kept in a locker.

**Use of SCP-2203 is restricted solely for testing and not for any other purpose. Any information gathered from SCP-2203 must be logged in the experiment journal and is not to be acted upon without principal researchers' consent.**

Blake raised an eye at that, "Aren't they being a bit too over with that?" She asked, "Since it is a Safe class?" She wondered.

Ruby nodded at that, "Yeah, that seems a little weird." She looked at the AI, "Can you tell us?" She asked.

Juniper nodded at the request, "While they may be deemed Safe by the Foundation, some of the Safe Class SCPs are detrimental for humanity. As a result, several researchers have placed strict guidelines on how some of the Safe Class SCPs should be handled."

**All requests for hiring decisions, vacation time, or transfers to different facilities strictly on SCP-2203's advice will be denied. Researchers are expected to review the personnel guide for Foundation policies regarding ethical behaviour in relationships between employees before testing.**

"So, it alters the relationship between the employees." Ozpin noticed from the information given. "But in what way? Romantically? Socially?"

**Testing of the cards created by SCP-2203 using ****SCP-2236**** has been approved, following review by Site Command.**

"Cards?" Ruby wondered.

It was Blake who answered her, "It seems that the anomaly related to 2236 is related to the cards it produces." She then rubbed her chin, "But what is on those cards?"

**Description:**** SCP-2203 is a standard "Love Tester" amusement.**

"Oh, I remember those, don't you too, Ruby?" Yang asked, "Dad and Mom used to take us to the amusement park." Ruby's eyes instantly widened as she nodded furiously.

"Oh yeah, they used to use that every time they went," Ruby remembered. "They always got the best results."

Both Blake and Weiss smiled at the interaction the two sisters had, while Ozpin looked at them critically. He had not yet told them about Summer Rose's survival, as he thought that was a critical matter.

His mind then went to other things, such as his life as Ozma, and how he was in a relationship with Salem. Oh how far she had fallen.

**The amusement is 1.9 m tall and is constructed from American chestnut (**_**Castanea dentata**_**) wood, brass, and glass, with a brass handgrip on the front and topped with a tall lightbox.**

Yang whistled at the amusement, "Damn, those are some nice wood." It was quite a bit rare to see the wood of this quality.

"Indeed they are, Ms Xio Long," Ozpin remarked as he took a sip from the mug.

**Next to the grip on SCP-2203 is a brass plate, with the following engraved on it:**

**Find the One for you! Test your love, and find that one special someone you are destined to spend the rest of your life with! Your sweetheart is waiting!**

Ruby beamed at that. "Aww, that's nice." She had been a sucker for romantic stories when she was young.

**On the back of the machine is a small plaque listing The Great Amusementology Company as the manufacturer.**

Both Ruby and Yang snorted at the name. "Man, that is so generic," Yang said, while Ozpin chuckled.

"It seems that Earth has several different companies for specific utility," Ozpin commented.

**Similar to other love testers, when activated, the lightbox cycles through each light while a beeping melody is played.**

Blake nodded, "That's normal." She said, and her teammates looked at her.

Yang smirked as she knew why Blake knew that, "And why does our resident cat knows how they work?" She teased her.

Blake blushed profusely as she tried to deny everything until Weiss told them. "Both Blake and Sun went on a date to the amusement park."

"Weiss!" Blake said as she tried to shut Weiss up, however, the damage was already done.

Both Yang and Ruby looked at the Faunus, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked as she began to cry fake tears.

Sighing, Blake decided that the best option would be to tell them the truth, "Well, both of you make it a huge issue, and then tease me afterwards. And above all that, Weiss seems the most reasonable one here, since she actually gives good advice on the matter."

Her comment shocked both of them, making Blake think she had gone too far until both of them began to laugh. "Good on you Blakey." Yang said, "Good on you, finally connecting with Weiss."

**Based on the measured skin conductivity of the subject holding the handgrip, the lightbox indicates a supposed "score" of the subject's romantic appeal. The possible results are Please Try Again, Clammy, Harmless, Mild, Naughty but Nice, Wild, Burning, Passionate, Hot Stuff, and Uncontrollable.**

"Ara, ara," Yang whispered causing Blake to look at her in worry. At this point, with both Pyrrha and Yang gunning for him, she was really worried about the safety of Jaune.

**Unlike other love testers, SCP-2203 also dispenses a calling card, displaying the name and address of a person, along with a few words of advice about approaching said person.**

"That can be useful for a person," Ozpin commented as his mind began to wander to Salem. _'Maybe I can still connect with the Salem I knew.'_ He thought to himself. _'Hopefully, I can still get her back.' _He sighed to himself, he really missed the time they spent together.

**In all cases, the person mentioned has been proven to exist.**

"I mean, that is a given." Weiss commented, "It would be awkward when the person you are fated to be with doesn't even exist even."

"Heh, I bet it would be from one of those smut Blake reads," Yang commented.

"I DO NOT!" Blake shouted. "They're not smut, they are well-crafted stories that you are too illiterate to understand."

**Examination of the internal workings of SCP-2203 has been unable to ascertain the information source of the names and addresses, nor has any method of choosing a name been found.**

"It would be interesting to learn how 2203 chooses people," Ozpin commented. From the looks of it, he reckoned that it was more of outer-worldly action.

**Subjects who approach the person named on the card report finding an easy bond between the two can be created as if the subject implicitly understood the person.**

Ruby's eyes widened at that, "Like soul mates?" She gleefully asked.

Yang and Blake nodded, "Seems so." Yang said.

**Subsequent interviews with the person approached also indicate reciprocation of positive emotional connections with the subject. Sexual, romantic, and otherwise intimate relationships between the subject and the person have been determined by interview to be long-lasting, with marriage and full expectation of a happy life being common results.**

"That seems nice," Weiss said. She often had fairy tale dreams of marrying a prince, but reality soon set in as she learned that life was not all that seemed.

**Both subject and person express lower cortisol levels and higher oxytocin and vasopressin levels in the event of a continuation of the bond.**

**Testing has shown that the bond is non-anomalous in nature and can be disrupted. Tactics on the initial approach that suggest a lack of safety on the part of the person approached can dissuade the person from further interaction with the subject, as normal.**

Blake nodded at that, "That is true, even if the person you're with is your soulmate, things can go wrong and the relationship can end on a poor note."

**Subsequent assaults or acts of betrayal once the bond has been established can dissolve the bond. The anomalous nature of SCP-2203 involves its ability to choose someone who reacts positively to the subject's personality and does not impart any extra ability to strengthen the bond.**

"It does nothing but just signifies the name of the person?" Ozpin noted.

**Recovery Log:**** SCP-2203 was recovered on 14 February 1973 from **** in San Francisco, CA. Police were called to break up and arrest two individuals who were fighting in front of the object, which was in the corner of a room with similar amusements. A Foundation agent embedded in the police force investigated the claim from the altercators that one man's girlfriend was supposed to be the other's true mate, according to the object.**

Everyone cringed at that. "That… can't be good," Weiss commented. She couldn't imagine the turmoil the couple would have faced.

"You are correct Ms Schnee." Ozpin said, "To learn that the one you are in a relationship is destined to be with another is heartbreaking, to say the least." His mind went to his relationship with Salem once again, wondering what could've been if the Gods did not interfere.

He looked at Blake. He had been alerted by Juniper of her interaction with an SCP called MalO. _'Maybe she could help.'_

**The agent operated SCP-2203 and was given a card with the name and current address of a former girlfriend in St. Louis, MO. He reported the event to the Foundation and requested vacation time.**

**Addendum 2203-A: Experiment Log**

**Initial D-Class safety testing revealed no anomalous risks from SCP-2203 ****(See Safety Log 2203-1)****. Principal researcher Dr Andrew Califano recommends testing with well-socialized subjects of up to Level 3 clearance. Permission granted.**

Juniper paused the relay as she began, "Now, you are going to be seeing the several tests performed on it."

**Experiment 2203-A-1****  
Date: 17 February 1973  
Subject: Dr Andrew Califano  
Notes: Dr Califano is married to Sylvia Califano, with two young children, Michael and Jocelyn. He reports a happy home.  
Score: Mild  
Card:**

**~  
Sylvia Califano  
**** Monte Vista, ****, ****  
But you already know that.  
~**

Ruby and Yang smiled at that. "Oh, the card is soooo wholesome." Ruby cooed with stars in her eyes as Yang nodded.

**Result: Sylvia Califano asked to come in for testing.**

"Wonder what hers will say," Blake said as she looked on with interest.

**Experiment 2203-A-2****  
Date: 18 February 1973  
Subject: Sylvia Califano  
Notes: Wife of Dr Andrew Califano  
Score: Naughty but Nice  
Card:**

**~  
Andrew Califano  
**** Monte Vista, ****, ****  
You two are so lovely together.  
~**

**Result: Testing confirms that perfect reciprocal matches are possible.**

Ruby immediately squealed at that. She grabbed her sister's arm and began to shake it. "Oh my God, this is too amazing."

**Experiment 2203-A-14****  
Date: 9 August 1984  
Subject: Agent Ron Towson  
Notes: Subject is single and unattached.  
Score: Uncontrollable  
Card:**

**~  
Olivia Scarborough  
****, Leeds  
Patience, friend.  
~**

**Result: Agent Towson reported AWOL and disappeared on 15 December 1984. The subject was not located and not properly amnesticized before termination of employment.**

Weiss' eyes widened. "That is not good."

Blake nodded at that, "But I wonder why he had such a reaction to that." After a few seconds of thinking, she shrugged her shoulders, "Guess we will never know."

**Tracking down of Agent Towson considered a high priority as he is well trained in Foundation tactics and infiltration. On 25 December 1984, a domestic disturbance and an intruder at the home of Ms Scarborough was reported to the West Yorkshire Police, and arrests were made. Due to political conditions between the UK and the Foundation at the time, the names of the arrested were never released.**

"I hope she isn't traumatized by that." Blake wished.

**Containment procedures updated to forbid the use of SCP-2203 in hiring decisions, transfer requests, and vacation planning.**

**Experiment 2203-A-26****  
Date: 24 October 1986  
Subject: Researcher Cathy Milnor  
Notes: Subject is single and unattached.  
Score: Wild  
Card:**

**~  
Oscar Hamilton  
****, Denver  
He'd be a perfect gentleman.  
~**

**Result: Mr Hamilton has been selected as a match three times to different subjects.**

Yang smiled uncontrollably as Blake made connections between the relationship of Oscar and Jaune.

Ozpin also chuckled inwardly as he knew of the circumstances the young Arc had found himself in.

**All three subjects were female, heterosexual, between 25-30 years of age, of similar height and build, scored high on openness and introversion personality characteristics, and had a Score parameter of Wild.**

**Mr Hamilton was not associated with the Foundation. O5 approval to approach him for testing was requested and approved. Upon initial interview, Mr Hamilton reported to be engaged and refused the offer to be tested with SCP-2203. He replied that he loves his fiancée and he would rather listen to his heart than any machine.**

Ruby and Weiss awed at the loyalty Oscar was showing. "Oh, whoever Oscar is engaged to is positively lucky," Weiss said.

**Mr Hamilton voluntarily took a Class B amnestic and was released without testing.**

**Experiment 2203-A-45****  
Date: 11 May 1997  
Subject: Dr. Misaki Ohta  
Notes: Subject is single and unattached. Subject reports being asexual and aromantic.  
Score: Harmless  
Card: **

**~  
Karen Schmidt  
**** Room 459, New York City  
Relax, her art will speak to you.  
~**

**Result: Subsequent contact with Ms Schmidt has been to date positive. Dr Ohta has provided considerable support for Ms Schmidt's artworks and counts her as her best friend.**

**The sexual and romantic orientation of subjects has been preserved in all cases. All identification of partners has proven compatible with the subject.**

Weiss nodded at that. It was good to see that the SCP cared for the sexual orientation of the people. But then, it made her wonder; how did it exactly know that.

**Experiment 2203-A-67****  
Date: 18 April 2003  
Subject: D-72234  
Notes: Subject is single and unattached. Noted to have a history of domestic violence. Requested testing on SCP-2203.  
Score: Uncontrollable  
Card:**

**You should have waited.**

All of the girls shivered as they learned about the D-Class being abusive. "Whoever they are, I am glad they didn't get a result from 2203," Weiss said as they all agreed with her.

"You can say that again." Yang nodded as the entry ended. "So, what now?" She asked them.

"How about another one?" Ruby asked, however, one look from Weiss made her rethink her statement. "I think Weiss and I should go back to the library to study." With that, Weiss and Ruby left the room, heading back to continue studying.

Ozpin, too, left the room, however, he paused as he stood by the door, "Ms Belladonna, when it is suitable, please meet me in my office, I have a small task of you." He said as he left, leaving the remaining two to wonder what he wanted from Blake.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 19 of this series. It is going quite well. Also, from chapter 21 to chapter 25, I will be doing tales of SCP, such as 073 meetings 076, 053 meets 683, etc, so chapter 20 will be about 053. With that, this is DanialArceus signing off, see you all in the next chapter.**

**Going To Yeet Myself Into Writing My Own Novel**


End file.
